Chuck vs The Doctor's Daughter
by loki1216
Summary: Crossover w/ a Doctor Who character. Set between Chuck season 1 and 2. Bad day at work leads Chuck into a new mission and an encounter with a strange woman.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The moment that the two morons gave him a polite hello, John Casey knew that today will not be a good day. He simply walked by the Nerd Herder desk, when they said hello to him. It was not the type of hello that buddies give to each other. It was not the type of hello that used only the word: Hey. It was the type of hello that was respectful, dignified, and calm. Any other time, John Casey would have loved it. Deep down, John Casey knew that this situation would not happen under normal circumstances. Something is going on. At this moment, the two morons are behind the Nerd Herd Desk with a fake smile on their faces. It is going to be a long day.

"What's going on?" asks John Casey. John is wearing his polo green shirt and khakis, the grand uniform of the Buy More store salesmen. Unlike most of his co- workers, he has a gun safely underneath his uniform.

"What do you mean, John?" replies Jeff Barnes. He always gave John Casey the creeps. Right now, he is just disturbing. Jeff Barnes' hair was actually combed. Any other day, his hair would be in several different directions. Jeff's hair was like Einstein without the brain. Being a military man, John Casey also noticed that the usual drunk was very sober and clean. His white shirt was ironed and tucked in. John resists the urge in looking at the man's shoes.

Lester was no different. His black hair was still slick back, but he has shaved. John Casey figured that Lester must have used a different razor, since he was clean shaved. His clothes are ironed and his name tag hung perfectly on his shirt.

The two morons were part of the Nerd Herder. They are supposed to be the brains of the operations. They are the tech support for anyone that comes in the store that has any possible questions to ask them. The fact that the two morons were trusted to provide accurate information to customers scares John Casey. He thanks God that they work at the Buy More and not the NSA.

John looks around. He was still in the Buy More in Burbank, California. There was the DVD racks and televisions. There were no new individuals working at the Buy More. He looks for any new cameras that may have been installed last night. Nothing. This was no prank. John let out a grunt of frustration.

"Don't make me ask that question again." Agent John Casey did not like his current assignment. Ever since a rogue agent stole the Intersect and sends it to his college buddy, who was too stupid in not opening the attachment, John's life has become a complicated mess. It did not help that the Intersect contained all of the nation's top secrets. To make matters worse, the stupid buddy somehow was able to absorb all the nation's top secrets in his head and process it in something useful. In the end, John Casey, the NSA agent with the best success rate in the agency, was assigned to protect the stupid buddy. Like birds, the stupid buddy worked with other stupid people at a Buy More. It was one of many aspects that he hated about this assignment.

"Mr. John Casey. We are dedicated worker at the Buy More. The one thing that we are not is mind readers." Lester kept his face in the serious mode even though sweat was now coming out of his pores. His words were clear and thought out, which meant that the man was not high. John Casey rubs his head. He can feel his headache coming back. John Casey never got any headaches in his past assignments. Now he seems to get headaches every other day.

"I am going to give you the count to one. You are going to tell me what is going on or I will show you the definition of pain." Both Nerd Herders' eyes widen as the prospect of having John Casey hurt them. They did not know much about the man named John Casey. They just know that John Casey was not like them. He did not like the same things that they love. He came into work and actually did work. Another thing that they know about John Casey is that he knows how to dish out the pain.

"They screwed up." said a female voice. Anna Wu came behind the two Nerd Herders which made both men hop. John did not even see her behind them. She looks at both Lester and Jeff with eyes that demand their blood. Even though they did not have much room behind the counter, both men step aside to give Anna room. Unlike the other two Nerd Herders, she was dress the same. She was wearing the uniform shirt and plaid skirt, but she still was wearing her small acts of rebellion on her. This gave John Casey some comfort.

"What did they do?" John Casey knows that Anna will answer his question. He likes Anna. She was the only one in the store that did not scream complete moron. Even the background search that John performed when he first started illustrated many faucets that she had not revealed during his time at the Buy More. John Casey often wondered what to make of Anna. For now, he settles for having her being a competent individual in a store filled with idiots. Of course, he chooses to ignore the fact that Anna was dating Morgan Grimes, the best friend of Chuck.

"That I don't know. All I know is the fact that Chuck got called in Big Mike's office and these two idiots quickly changed their clothes and started to behave like real people." John did not like this. The last time these two morons screwed up, they nearly lost Chuck's sister's engagement ring and nearly lost Chuck to Fulcrum, a spy organization that is looking for the Intersect. It did not help that Fulcrum sent out a spy disguised as the delivery girl at the local pita shop and she had a body that seduces most horny morons.

Their train of thoughts was disrupted by a door opening. Everyone at the Buy More looks away from their assignments and look straight at the office. It was not just the four individuals by the Nerd Herd desk; it was all the employees in the store. Chuck Bartowski walks out of the office, shaking his head in frustration. There was no smile on his face. There was not even a twinkle in his eyes. It had been a while since John Casey has seen Chuck in really bad mood especially in the Buy More. In fact, John can not even remember it. John was simply surprises that the frustration did not appear more often on Chuck's face.

Chuck Bartowski was the stupid idiot that had to read his email. Within twenty four hours, Chuck became the most valuable asset in the United States. Being assigned a NSA agent and CIA agent to protect him, Chuck also had to resign the fact that he had to work at the Buy More until the US government no longer needs his service. John Casey did not like that fact since he had to work with Chuck at the store.

While he thought of Chuck as a stupid idiot, there was one thing that John had to admit only to himself, Chuck was good at his job at the Buy More up to the point that he saved John Casey from hurting people. John had seen his own face as he reached his limit dealing with the customers. Chuck did the right thing and always took over. Chuck kept his composure when dealing with people. To see that same frustrated face on Chuck's face, it had to be bad.

Chuck approaches the Nerd Herder's desk with one purpose. Jeff and Lester did not bother hiding their fear. They swallow their spit in unison. Anna simply got away from the desk and went to John Casey's side.

Chuck grabs his name tag that hangs on his shirt pocket and slams it on the Nerd Herder's desk. The noise that the tag made both men jumps in fright.

"Look, Chuck we can explain…." explains Lester to Chuck.

"It's not as bad as you think." chimes in Jeff. Chuck points his finger at the two men. Both men stop talking. Both men felt their fear engulfing them. They did not dare anger Chuck with their explanation or reassurance. There was genuine fear in their eyes.

Chuck stares at the two men. John could see that Chuck was looking for the words to use at the two morons. Finally, Chuck gave up, shook his head in frustration, and he walks away without saying a word. Everyone at the store watch as Chuck walk out the store. Once the automatic doors closed behind Chuck, everyone look at Jeff and Lester. Both men look at everyone. They saw the anger and disappointment in their coworkers' faces.

"JEFF! LESTER! ANNA! JOHN!" All parties turn to Big Mike's office. The big man stood at the doorway of his office and he did not hide his displeasure. "GET IN HERE NOW!!!"

Anna waits as the two men walk out behind the Nerd Herder's desk before she follows them to Big Mike's office. John Casey already had his phone out and starts to text message Agent Sarah Walker about the situation.

"I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY, JOHN!"

"Sorry, sir. I just got to send a message to my girl. Don't want her to worry." Big Mike's face calm down a bit.

"That's awfully nice. I wish all of my employees had the same good manners that you have. Make it quick, this involves you." Big Mike walks back in his office.

John Casey could not help but growl. He sent the text to Agent Walker, Chuck's CIA handler. While John Casey became the next door neighbor and co worker to Chuck, Agent Sarah Walker had the assignment of pretending to be Chuck's girlfriend. Considering that she was a tall attractive blonde that look like she came out a Playboy Magazine, John was pretty sure that Chuck did not have any complaints about the arrangement. Since John can't watch Chuck now, she had to pick up the slack. Now, what John Casey wanted to know how the two morons got him involved?

John walks in Big Mike's small office. The two morons sat away from Big Mike as Anna stood beside Big Mike. Big Mike sit behind his desk with a rare intensity that John had not seen that did not involve food.

"Sit down, John." Big Mike was very calm. John has seen this before in other people and knows that this was not going to go well. He sits down on the chair beside the two morons. He turns to look at them and give them the look of anger. Jeff and Lester move their chair away from John.

"Do you know what I hate, John?" John turns his attention at the big guy. The man was big, but John figure that it hides what Big Mike is capable to do.

"No, sir."

"I hate having my day disrupted. Guess what happened this morning?"

"Your day got disrupted."

"Yes, it did. The end result is the fact that I had to suspend Chuck for the week." John Casey had to hide his surprise and focus on the fact finding mission.

"What did Chuck do?"

"He did not do anything. It was these two." Big Mike looks at Lester and Jeff. The two men flinch. John Casey looks at the two men that just made his life harder.

"What did they do?"

"Let's just say that I had to pull a lot of strings to make this incident to stay quiet. So when I say that I can't tell you, I am legally obligated not to tell you." John did not bother holding back his growl. Whatever it was, he was going to do something about it.

"Alright. How am I involved?"

"Like I said, I had to do to suspend Chuck. He got the blame for the incident. But I know he didn't do it. He is one of my reliable employees. He is my rock. Beside he was not here when it happened."

Jeff and Lester look at Big Mike with a surprised look.

"Oh I know what happened. I just can't prove it. So, Chuck had to be the lamb in this sacrifice. But don't think you are getting away with this. Anna."

"Yes, Big Mike."

"You are in charge of these two. Make sure they behave and they become the model employees that they need to be."

"How do I do that?"

"Whatever means necessary." Anna smile at the thought.

"John"

"Yes, Big Mike."

"If you see that these two morons don't do what Anna wants, you step in."

John looks at them with cruel smile.

"Just don't leave any bruises."

"Not a problem." John crackles his knuckle for effect. It works as the Jeff and Lester start to sweat.

"All of you get back to work." Jeff and Lester did not bother waiting. They left Big Mike's office with speed only seen in the Olympics. John got up from his chair. He waits as Anna walk with purpose in her steps. John figures that she had something bad in her mind to inflect on the two men that were now under her command. He could not blame her. He did not have any happy thoughts in his mind.

"John." John Casey turns his attention back at Big Mike. "You live near Chuck?"

"I'm his next door neighbor."

"Tell him that this is not going on his record. I have to do all of this for show. If the customer came in while Chuck is working, everything would come out in the opening. I can't have that. Chuck is a good worker and I cover the good ones. Can you tell him that?" John could see that Big Mike like Chuck and meant every word he said.

"Sure."

"Another thing, John."

"Yeah."

"I meant what I said: Don't leave any marks." John gave a grunt in agreement as he step out the office.

"YOU WILL NOW CALL ME, MASTER, NOW. KNEEL BEFORE ME!" The command that Anna yell out to Jeff and Lester sent chills up John's spine. It will be a long week at the Buy More.

***********

Chuck did not bother getting in the Nerd Herder car. He did not want to be seen in it. As Chuck walk out of the Buy More, he took off his tie and shoves it in his pant's pocket. Chuck looks at his i-Phone and look at the menu. He found the song list that he wants to hear. He put the ear plug in and starts to listen to his songs. The way his day has been, Chuck wants some time alone and songs to drown out his thoughts.

Chuck knew that this was a bad idea. He knew that John and Sarah would tell him go back home. They would tell him not to run off alone. They would say that he is letting his emotion go wild. They always seem to have some sort of command for him at all hours of the day. Right now, Chuck just did not want to hear any of it. He just wants to be alone for now.

With his mind distracted by his thoughts and the past events of the day, Chuck did not notice his CIA handler following him. Considering the Porsche that she was driving, Sarah was surprise by this. Whatever happened at the Buy More, it had to be bad. Sarah Walker has seen most of Chuck's moods during her time protecting him. She has seen him happy, angry, depress, and everything in between. This was the first time that she has seen him this way. This was not typical Chuck Bartowski's behavior. The only reason she knew that he was in a bad mood was the fact that he passed by the Wienerlous and kept walking.

She was cleaning the tables at the second rate fast food joint when she received John's text message. All it said was Code blue. It only meant a change in plans and that she had to watch over Chuck. That was when she saw him passed by. Chuck did look angry and frustrated all wrapped up in a hard shell of disgusted. He made no effort to look for her. He just kept walking. Sarah did not bother in talking to the mean little man that was her boss at the Wienerlous. Besides, she is being paid by the CIA to protect Chuck, not to deep fry wieners. Sarah Walker simply tossed the towel off to the side and walked out of the fast food joint. She got in her car and followed at a distance.

After an hour, Chuck finally stops. He found himself in front of a coffee shop. Chuck looks at the small shop though the window. Sarah looks through her binoculars and smiles. Chuck's angry face was replaced with a small smile. He had the same frustrated face for an hour which worried her. She knew that it was not healthy especially for Chuck. This small smile was a good thing. He was getting out of his mood. After a minute of looking in the coffee shop, Chuck walks in. Sarah drives by the coffee shop looking for a parking space hoping that this hour- long walk calms Chuck down

*********

For Chuck, the coffee with the caramel syrup lace in it was almost heaven. Chuck was pretty sure that he was missing other ingredients that help enhances the coffee beverage. He kept forgetting on getting the recipe every time he comes in. Chuck still did not care. It was a unique liquid concoction that he can only find in this specific shop. He found the small coffee shop by accident. It was before the Intersect and after being kicked out of Stanford. Chuck found himself lost looking for the installation location. He walked in the coffee shop looking for direction. He came out with a caffeine beverage that he instantly fell in love and directions that he needed. The first taste of the coffee made him fell in love with the coffee shop. It became one of his many places to go to when things were down. When his days became too bad, he found himself wondering back to this coffee shop that had muffins as big as his head. When he could not get rid of the dark cloud that followed over his head, Chuck went to the coffee shop. Today became one of those days.

Chuck was glad that he took that walk. He was tired enough not to pay attention to his frustrations. He just needed to simply replenish himself with a treat. Chuck approached the counter, ordered his drink and a muffin from the cute coffee girl with the pink hair. If Chuck did not deserve a muffin today, he did not know what did.

Chuck was sitting in the big chair that was beside the table and away from the entrance, took a bite out of the muffin and could taste the blueberries. He felt like himself after his first gulp of coffee. He felt like Chuck as opposed as the asset or Nerd Herder. He was pretty sure that Sarah and Casey knew about this place like they knew that he fell from a tree when he was eight. Chuck just simply did not care. This coffee shop was his place and it felt good that there was nothing here that reminded him about work or the Intersect. There were paintings on the wall of some starving artist. Each painting had a cornucopia of colors. Chuck figured the artist just simply flick the paint on the canvas and call it art. The chairs were big arm chairs that were so comfortable that Chuck was pretty sure that he would fall asleep in them if it was not for the caffeine. He was pretty sure that John Casey would hate this place.

Chuck took a sip from his coffee when he saw the blonde hair from the side of his vision. He sighs a bit. As much as he loves Sarah Walker, he really hopes to keep this place for himself. He had to have that place that was Chuck. It was one reason why he did not bring Sarah here. He loves how she smells when she wraps her arms around him. He loves her smile. Chuck even loves the fact that she gets angry when she burns the wieners in a deep fryer. He especially loves the fact that they can go to places as a couple like the movies, concerts, and restaurant. Deep down, he also knows all of that was temporary. Sooner or later, she will leave him and he would be by himself. He will have to do things without her. He would have to go to the movies without her. He would have to carry on his day without her. When that happens, he knows that he would be a mess for a while. That is why he kept this place away from her. He knows that he can come to this small coffee shop and nothing here will remind him of her.

Chuck prepared himself because he knew it had to happen sooner or later. His coffee haven would be invaded. At least it was not John Casey. Chuck took a better look at the blonde hair that was coming into the coffee shop to find out that he was wrong.

Chuck was relieved and disappointed that it was not Sarah. She was holding a small device in her hands which she was looking at with huge amount of focus. The blonde hair belongs to a smaller woman. She was way shorter than Sarah Walker and looks slightly younger than Sarah. She had a ponytail that kept her hair out of her eyes. She was paler than Sarah. She wore a military green t-shirt and black pants. She did have the same build as Sarah, which only meant that she would be able to kick his butt. In his mind, it was a cross between Sarah Walker and John Casey, the daughter that they will never have. Chuck figure that she was military because of her boots. What stuck Chuck odd was the fact that he did not flash on her. Having that military aura, Chuck thought for sure that he would. As Chuck took another sip from his coffee, the blonde woman looks around the coffee shop with confusion.

She looks at a strange device in her hand. It was small as an IPod but slightly thicker. She hit it a couple time and slowly walk further in the coffee shop. She walks up the counter. The girl behind the counter simply waits for strange woman to say something. Instead, the blonde woman walks away from it and approaches a painting. Once she was satisfied at looking both the painting and the device, she slowly back away from the painting. Chuck took another bite of his muffin when he realizes that every step that she took, she was coming closer to him. She was right in front of him when Chuck realize that he better worry about this strange woman.

She looks at her device.

She looks at Chuck.

She looks at her device

She looks at Chuck with confusion in her eyes.

"Excuse me." ask the blonde to Chuck.

"Yes."

"You are not some sort of energy converter?" There was a hint of an accent that Chuck could not place. Of course, the question confuses him a bit.

"No." It was the only answer that Chuck could come up with that made any sense to the question.

"Are you sure?" Chuck wonders where that question comes from. Chuck swallows his muffin. He starts to pat himself on various places on his body to emphasis the point to her.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Oh." She looks around and saw a chair in front of Chuck. She sat down in the seat in front of Chuck. Chuck saw that she was disappointed by this development. "I did not think you were. I just wanted to be sure."

"Sorry. Wish I can I can help." She looks around at the coffee shop disappointed. She then caught sight of the muffin.

"Well, can you give me a piece of that?" She point at the muffin.

"Sure." Chuck knew from experience that it was best that he did not antagonize a crazy person. She was obviously crazy because she thought he may be an energy converter. He grabs his muffin and split it in two. The moment that the muffin was in her hands, she took another look at it with a curious look. If Chuck did not know any better, he would have thought that she never seen a muffin. She bit into her muffin and smile.

"This is fantastic. What is it?" Her smile lit up the room. If she was crazy, she hides it behind the smile well.  
"A muffin." Chuck could feel a smile on his face.

"I never had a muffin before. I must say that it is a wonderful thing." Chuck did not know what to make of this short blonde. She put the rest of the muffin in her mouth. She obviously misjudges the size of the muffin as she soon realizes that her mouth had no room to move. Chuck let out a small laugh as the blonde try to chew the muffin in her mouth. The face that she made was priceless. Even though it took a minute, she finally chews down the muffin. She smile at Chuck and extend her hand in front of him.

"Sorry. I was being rude. My name is Jenny." He took her hand and shakes it.

"My name is Chuck."

"Chuck." She was savoring his name. "Chuck. Chuck. Chhhhuuuccckkk. I like it." Her smile grew bigger to emphasize her statement.

"Thank you. I am pretty fond of it myself."

"Good. Do not ever change it. A name says a lot about a person. Trust me I have heard some pretty awful names in my time."

"Really?" Chuck could not help himself. He was curious where this train of thought was going.

"Trust me. I met a man that went by the name of Kiseelyffsuka."

"Huh."

"I know. Sweet guy. He had five wives and seventeen kids. But his name was awful."

"Did it mean anything?" Chuck never heard of it. Whatever country it was from, it did not cause a flash. No sense in not finding out more.

"Did it mean anything? Of course. It meant 'Fertile man." She was telling the truth. Chuck was pretty sure by it. Her face was very serious.

"Of course it did. Well, don't worry. I'm not planning on changing my name."

"Good." Jenny put her smile back on. He can tell that she was happy by that reassurance. "So, Chuck. What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Just simply getting away from it all." No sense in giving her too much info. If Chuck was not careful, she would be stalking him. Considering the consequence in that, that would not be a good thing for her. Of course, no sense in lying to her. Chuck hate to admit it, but he was getting better in omitting certain truths.

"Really?"

"Yep. Even if it is for a few minutes."

"Really." She smiles at what Chuck said. The door of the coffee shop opens. Chuck could not help but look at it. Training under the Buy More and being around spies did that to him. He just had to look. A man in a nice suit walks in and approaches the counter. The girl from behind the counter had not taken her eyes off of Jenny since she came in. Once the girl realizes that there was a customer, she let her attention go back to the job at hand.

"Hey. Hi. I called in an order about a half hour ago. I was hoping that you have it ready." The man in the nice suit sound familiar. Chuck did not know why.

"Name please."

"Sure. My name is Quentin Sanchez."

"What would you say…" Chuck knew that he was not going to hear what Jenny was about to ask. Chuck felt it. It was a tide of information that demands his attention. The man in the nice suit was causing his brain to process information. Chuck was hoping it was nothing.

_A recording of the man's voice._

_The man was standing beside a nuclear warhead._

_ The man's passport reveals his name was Quentin Sanchez._

_\ A newspaper picture of the man arrest for weapon trafficking._

_ A name stating that he was the Black Jaguar._

Of course, Chuck was not going to get his wish.

Chuck blinks his eyes and shook his head. When he opens his eyes completely, Jenny was now five inch away from him with a big grin on her face.

"What was that?"  
"Nothing."

"It was something. What did you just do?" Her enthusiasm must have hit a high. Chuck can tell that she was barely containing herself from the enthusiasm.

"It was nothing."

"No, it was something. In fact, I have seen that somewhere. Give me a minute." Chuck felt his heart race. Where would this strange woman have seen what he just did? His mind screams at him. If she has seen what he just did before, it may not be a good thing to be here when she remembers. Besides, he really doubts that the man ordering the two dozen muffins was a good guy.

"Well, nice to meet you Jenny. You can have the rest of my muffin. I got to go." Chuck stands up and walks away. He was not going to wait for a good bye back from the woman named Jenny. He walks straight the door as Chuck over hears Quentin Sanchez ordering more coffee.

"Can you toss in some of those scones? They are the best thing I ever had with my coffee."

Chuck walks out the door. He turns to his right and walk a little faster. Whoever Jenny was, she was scaring Chuck. He took a glimpse inside the coffee shop and saw her face. Her eyes were wide as a saucer. Chuck was trying to decide it was the tea cup kind or UFO kind. It did not matter. It means the same thing to Chuck: The woman knew what he just did in the coffee shop. Chuck was so distracted by the possibility that he was found out that he bump into Sarah Walker.

"Hey."

"Sarah." He was a little shock that she was still wearing the Wienorlous uniform. It was not exactly subtle.

"Are you alright, Chuck?" It took a long time, but Chuck accepted a plain fact. Sarah did care and worry about him. It was no act or lie. It was the simple truth that Chuck can count on. Even though she will leave him one day, she will worry about him. She will be the one thing that he can count on in the spy world. It should not have been a surprise that she was here. John Casey must have told her about what had happened. She simply did what came natural. She went looking from him.  
"We got to go right now." Chuck look at the two people in the coffee shop. He had time to tell Sarah one thing. He could tell her about the small blonde girl was bouncing on the comfy chair or about the man paying for his scones and coffee.

"Why? Did you flash?" It was becoming an instant response for Sarah. If something was wrong, it had to be a flash. Chuck really couldn't blame her for that. There was a good track record to support her.

"Yes." Her worry face turns into the classic CIA face. It was the pure business face that demand respect and obedience. Chuck prefers her face then to Casey's NSA face. Chuck heard the door open behind him. Chuck made a quick decision on what was the most important thing to worry about.

"The guy walking out behind us." He lowers his voice. Sarah smile at Chuck.

"We got to go honey. I need to get out of this horrible uniform and I need your help." Her voice went to that seductive tone that Chuck knew that to been used on many men before him. Chuck had heard it all coming out of Sarah's mouth. She can be flirty, sexy, and raunchy when she wanted to be. Still it always had the same effect on him.

"SURE!" The high pitch voice always comes out his mouth. Sarah wraps her arms around him and escorts him back to her car. If Chuck was observant, he would have notice that she was keeping an eye on Quentin Sanchez. By the time they got to her car, she had already memorizes the make and type of vehicle that Quentin Sanchez drove. As Quentin drove off in his car, Sarah Walker memorizes the license plate.

If Sarah Walker paid attention to Chuck, she would have seen the short blonde that had his attention. She would have notice his fright as the short blonde came out of the coffee shop. Chuck swallowed his spit as the small blonde wave at him. By the time they left the parking lot, Chuck brought his attention back to Sarah Walker, hoping that he made the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She looks at the device that she had in her hands. It had to be broken. There was no other explanation. She took the back off of the device and looks at the circuitry that would not be seen for another seven centuries. Jenny let out a sigh. She was missing something. Jenny just did not know what it is.

Jenny is sitting on a chair with her tools on a steel table looking for a problem that she did not know. Solving problems is something that she enjoys. Figuring out how things work is her skill. Sitting on a chair in her space ship wondering where she went wrong is something else entirely.

Her name is Jenny and she was not like the other girls. She came from a faraway planet in the future. She was created in a progenation machine to be a soldier for a war. She came out of the machine with her ten fingers, ten toes, and military knowledge that would scare most men. Of course, she was not like the other soldiers. The problem was not her, but her father. It seems that the DNA that they took to produce Jenny was different than the rest. Her father simply appeared during a conflict between the army of humans and fish-like humanoids called the Hath. Without thinking about the consequence, her former superiors took a sample of her father's DNA to create another soldier, which was Jenny. What they did not know was the fact that her father was not human, but a Time Lord, an extinct race that she or her superiors had never heard of. Being a different species was not the only thing that made her father different from the rest. He was a series of contradictions. He was clever, happy, sad, smart and very inquisive. The man with the long jacket and funny hair was a soldier and was a peacemaker. He was dangerous and harmless. During her short time with him, he made her realize that there was more than one way to stop a war other then using a gun. With his wits and his friends, they discover the truth of the war that Jenny was created for. It made her realize that she wanted to learn from her father. A gunshot took her chance away and she died in her father's arms. Her father left the planet thinking that she was dead. In a rare moment, she did something that he did not know that was possible. She came back to life. How she did it, Jenny did not know. Once she came back from the dead, she made up her mind on what she was going to do. She will save and explore the universe, even if it meant running a lot.

She got in a small shuttle and flew into the stars. What she found was mysteries to be solved, knowledge to learned, and planets to be seen. It was marvelous. She loved what she saw and it was nothing like she imagined. While she explored the universe, she did have one small goal. She wanted to see her father. Every planet she landed, she hoped that she would see her father there. While she was a little disappointed when she did not find him there, she did not dwell on it. It was a big universe and there were a lot of things to do.

She did notice one thing during her short time exploring the universe. Her shuttle was smaller than most shuttles. Jenny did not like that her loyal small shuttle was being mocked by the other shuttles. Even though her shuttle never said a word, she knew that it felt a little inadequate. So, she added on to her small shuttle. It became bigger and faster. With each new species she encountered, she found something that she wanted to add on to her small shuttle. Before she knew it, another goal materialized. She wanted her small shuttle to be the best ship out in the universe. It was how she met a Time Agent.

He was at a space station waiting for his ship to be repaired. Jenny was simply there looking for parts for the shuttle. He approached her and made a joke. She laughed. He was handsome, dashing, and most of all intelligent. Jenny hated to admit it, but she was completely smitten. Then smitten became something else over dinner. Before she knew it, she found herself in his shuttle. He showed her his power core and show her how his shuttle traveled through time, an advantage of being a Time Agent. Before she knew it, she found herself having adventures with him leaving her poor shuttle alone on the docks. The charming Time Agent was simply perfect.

Before Jenny knew what happened, she saw his true colors. Everything that she thought was wonderful was a fake. All it took for everything to change was an incident involving a space ship filled with people. Jenny did not care in reliving the details. The incident changed how she saw him. Instead of a charming adventurer, she saw him as an opportunistic pirate who takes from whoever he wants regardless of the consequences. Of course he knew that Jenny would. In fact he anticipated that she would turn on him. What he did not anticipate was the fact that she had military training, something that she did not tell him. Her military training saved her life and countless others. The Time Agent found himself arrested by the local authorities. It was a good day for Jenny as she save the people from certain death. Jenny then went back to her shuttle that was faithfully waiting for her. What she did not anticipated was the trap that the Time Agent left her in her shuttle. The result: Jenny and her ship were hurdled into the twenty-first century. She found herself on Earth with her badly damaged ship. With her excellent skills, she was able to land on the planet with little incident.

So here she is in the twenty first century looking for parts that may not exist for her ship. Jenny sighs. What Jenny had in her hands was an alien scanner. It was supposed to scan for any alien technology in the area. For five months, she lived in the state of California hoping that there may be some alien technology that she can use to get her shuttle up and running. She had been searching twenty four-seven. It had not been in vain. She had repaired most of the ship. The only problem that was left was to find an energy source, the thing that she needs to make her baby move. There is something else that she was looking for.

During her five months, she did feel that something was missing and it did not deal with her ship. It could be her luck. Ever since she met the Time Agent, Jenny had found herself in several positions that require her soldier training. It was nothing that she could not handle. Jenny just felt off. It could be her brain, but she was pretty sure she found it after she sent the Time Agent to the local authority. All Jenny knows that something was missing.

Today was the first time that she thought that she found something. Jenny felt like her luck was coming back. She rigged up a scanner hoping that the portability of the device would expand her search. When it bleeped, she shrieked in joy. Instead it leaded her to a coffee shop. While she was disappointed that it only leaded her to a man named Chuck, that encounter gave her something. That small conversation that she had with him gave her a smile that she though she lost. That weird face that Chuck made still made her giggle even if he did not mean to do it. Even now, she could not help but chuckle at how Chuck's eyes went to the back of his eye.

The curiosity creeps back in her mind as she review the whole incident in her mind. While she sat there as Chuck left the coffee shop, she remembered where she saw the expression and what it meant. She saw it on a fifth planet of a collapsing universe. The people that lived on that planet had info downloaded in their heads every morning. At the time, she thought it was creepy. Of course they made the face that Chuck made. That was how she recognizes what Chuck did. This phenomenon was something that was not known during this century. She should know. She did read every book in the Burbank area. Chuck did something that Jenny had not seen in this century. How was that possible? She leans back in her chair.

"What did you download?" The only disadvantage of being alone was the fact that no one answers back. Jenny starts to tap her finger on the table. Jenny reenacts the scene in her head. There was the coffee artist. There was Chuck, Jenny, and the man that walked in. She smiles. It was him. He walked and gave his order. That was when Chuck made that funny face. He triggered something in Chuck's brain. The question was what.

Jenny starts to spin the back of the device in her hand. If she could find out what made the man important to Chuck, chances are that she could find Chuck. She then looks around. Here she was in her ship that needs repairs and she was focusing on a something else. She was doing it again. She was being distracted by a mystery. Chuck was not important. Her ship was. She had to focus on that. Her baby needs her attention. She got up and looks for her sonic screwdriver, the only thing that the Time Agent gave her that meant anything. She had better fix her scanner. Still, the thought did not leave her head. What did Chuck actually downloaded?

*********

"Do you have any idea how big this is?" General Beckman said. The red haired General that provoked fear in Chuck was smiling. Considering that she was John Casey's boss, it should not have been a surprise that Chuck was slightly afraid of the General. Even teleconferencing from Washington, Chuck tried his best to behave in front of her. After all, she can order his relocation into a bunker within seconds. Even with John Casey and Sarah Walker by his side, Chuck wonder what they would do if they receive orders to move him to the bunker.

"No." Chuck was not going try his luck today.

Chuck was sitting on John's couch while both agents were standing beside him. All three give the General their attention

"Where is Director Graham?" ask Agent Walker as she notice that her boss was missing. She was still wearing her Weinerlous uniform. After the coffee shop, she drove Chuck back to his place. With Ellie and Captain Awesome still at the hospital, it was not a big deal to wait for Casey at his apartment. Although, Sarah Walker did wish she did not take any of her clothes from Chuck's room to wash three days ago. John Casey got to his apartment during his lunch break and contacted General Beckman about the Black Jaguar event at his apartment.

"He is currently supervising another project at the moment." The General did not want to tell anyone on the team about the status of the New Intersect.

"What did you find out, General?" ask John Casey. General Beckman kept her smile on. Her loyal agent did a good deflection back to the topic at hand.

"You found one of our informants. Quentin Sanchez went missing about five years ago. He was instrumental in finding several weapon traffickers. We caught him on a drug charge. With his connection, we offered him a deal. He supplied us with information and we kept him out of prison. One day, he went missing. After a year of investigating, we concluded that he was found out and presumed murdered. Today is the first time that we have received confirmation that he is not dead.

"Second thing which is most important: Quentin Sanchez is the Black Jaguar. The Black Jaguar is known within the weapons community as being the Prada of the weapon trafficking."

"What?" Chuck did not believe what he just heard. It was not everyday that he heard Prada and weapons in the same sentence.

"Let me clarify that statement. The Black Jaguar is infamous of selling one of the kind weapons."

"How one of kind are these weapons?" ask Sarah Walker.

"The Black Jaguar sold a remote control for all satellites that are orbiting our planet." replied General Beckman.

"Are you saying that there is a remote control for satellites?" Sarah Walker did not bother hiding her confusion.

"Yes, I did. The sad part is that it is one of the most harmless devices that the Black Jaguar had sold." John Casey felt the chill run up his back as his boss said that. He did not know how much Sarah Walker knows, but he knew what was orbiting around the Earth. A lot of them were put up there during the arm race between the U.S and Russia. The things that those satellites had were devastating. If that remote control was considered harmless, John did not want to know what else the elusive arms dealer had.

"If we knew about this guy, how come we never went after him?" Chuck asks the obvious question. Being a civilian, he had to.

"We have. After we confiscated one of his items from a former dictator, we formed a special task force with the sole purpose to actively purse him. We have never been able to identify the Black Jaguar must less find him. Until now."

Everyone in the room took a breath.

"This is a huge opportunity. The fact that we now know that the Quentin Sanchez is the Black Jaguar and that he is in LA is a once in the lifetime opportunity. Thanks to Agent Walker memorizing Quentin's license number, we now have his current location. We have a rare opportunity to capture the Black Jaguar, confiscate his weaponry and his client lists. I don't think I can stress the importance of this mission."

"What are your orders?" ask John Casey.

"Your orders are simple. It is to conduct surveillance." Both agents were a little shocked by the order. Still, they did not show their shock. "Find out why the Black Jaguar is here whether it is personal or business. Do not engage the target. Report your findings in the next forty-eight hours. Based on your findings, that will dictate what the next step is going to be. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Chuck could never get over the fact that Sarah and Casey were similar in their behavior around the General. They were proper and serious. The General went offline once she was satisfied. Both agents slack a bit and breathe a sigh of relief.

"I got to get back to the Buy More. You think that you can handle getting ready for tonight." ask John to his CIA partner. She gives him a look that could only be described as baffled.

"I work at a Weinerlous and I just miss the lunch crowd. So, yes, I can get the van ready for tonight." reply Sarah Walker.

"Good. I'm stuck babysitting the Dumb and Dumber until closing." John had already a difficult morning. Jeff and Lester resort to hiding from Anna. John, being the best man for the job, went looking for them. If he was stuck being an enforcer for Anna, he was going to make sure they were never far from Anna. He found them hiding in the ceiling. Like the military man that he is, John Casey dragged both men back to Anna.

"Alright. What about Chuck?" Both agents look at Chuck. Chuck hates this feeling. He feels like a ten year old kid that no one really knows what to do with.

"I'm going back to the apartment get something to eat, probably take a shower, and take a nap. Don't worry about me. I'm not going anywhere." He was not going to wait for any orders today. The morning was ruined. He was not going to let his afternoon be ruined. Chuck got up from the couch and walk straight out of John's apartment before either of them debate with him about it.

"What did you do?" ask Sarah to John once Chuck was out of range from their voices. John shook his head. If something went wrong in Chuck's life, Sarah had a bad habit of blaming him for it. Chuck got a cold, why did you give it to him? Chuck lost his phone, why are you hiding it? While John Casey did not worship the ground that Chuck walk on, he did not constantly think of ways to torture Chuck.

"I didn't do anything. The two idiots did something to get Chuck suspended from the Buy More for a week." reassure John to Sarah Walker.

"You got to be kidding." Sarah hates to admit it to herself, but she did share some of the same feelings that John had in regards of Jeff and Lester. They were stupid. They did not do anything in malice. They just did not think about the consequences of their actions.

"Wish I was. I have better things to do than to watch two idiots picking their noses."

"Chuck was pretty mad when he passes by the restaurant." Sarah could still remember his face.

"Well, he should be. Chuck is good at the job. It's an insult that he got suspended for something that he did not do." John saw that Sarah was worried. Ever since Chuck and Sarah agreed to just be friends, things have been alright. The stupid love bird routine had been toned down. It made the job of watching them bearable. He did not want anything to disturb that. "Look. He is a grown man. He will get over it. Hell, Big Mike knows that Chuck didn't do anything. So, don't worry about Chuck. He will cool off. Just give him his space. He will be back to his dorky self."

Sarah looks at John. John was warming up to her. In the past, it felt like they clashed way too much over Chuck. He had his way and it did not agree with Sarah's view. They would argue and fight about everything in regards of Chuck. This was different. He was concern over what she thought. He was reassuring. It felt like he was becoming her partner.

"You better be right. If you are not, I'm kicking your ass." Sarah did not want John to realize that he was warming up to her.

"Please, the day I can't take any of your kicks is the day I hang up my guns." John opens up his door to let Sarah out of his apartment.

*********

Chuck was a little worried. It had to be nerves. It was the only explanation that he had. The girl from the coffee shop spooked him. Even though Chuck was a little worried, he did not tell either Sarah or John about the girl.

Chuck went straight to bathroom after the meeting. He had to clear his head away from the agents and cameras. As he got into the shower, Chuck review in his head why he should not freak out and tell Sarah about the blonde girl.

He paid his drink in cash. There is nothing that could trace him back. Even if she had some sort of portable fingerprint reader, money had so many fingerprints on it, that it would be hard to distinguish Chuck's fingerprints from other people.

He was already at the coffee shop. She was not waiting for Chuck, which meant that she did not make preparation in meeting or capturing Chuck.

She was not looking for him. She had a device, which meant that she was looking for something else. She even asked him a question about an…energy converter. He just happened to be there. That was the most important thing that he considered. Chuck was an afterthought.

He only gave out his first name. He did not do it on purpose. It was a reflex that he developed while working at the Buy More. He always gave his first name out. Even if she wanted to look for him on a database, there had to be a lot of Charles in California.

He was not wearing anything from the Buy More. He took off his name tag at the Buy More.

When he combines all of those reasons, he really had no reason to worry about the woman named Jenny. Why tell either agent about someone unimportant? As Chuck turn off the shower, he still could not help but be unnerve. She said that she seen what he did somewhere else. What if…?

As Chuck dried off with the bathroom towel, Chuck realizes that he just had a scary thought. Chuck realizes that he really did not know anything about his situation. The reality of his situation was that Chuck had been letting his handlers dictate his life. He never questioned his situation. Chuck sat down on the toilet. What would be those questions?

He did not really know how the Intersect Project came into being. If he thought about it, how long had the project been up and running? Was he the first one that this has happened? What if that short blonde came from the project? That was what freaking him out. He didn't really know anything. Chuck wrapped the towel around his waist, he open the bathroom door, look around the area and walk to his room. Chuck knew that sooner or later, he had to get some answers about his situation.

Chuck put on a clean pair of pants and shirt. Chuck had too many questions and no answers. As he sat down on his bed, he realizes that he did have answers. He had some connections about people and the Intersect. It was not like he didn't remember them. He remembers every mission that he has been and every small detail. He knew something about John Casey, Sarah Walker, Bryce Larkin, and the Intersect.

Chuck lay down on his bed. He never thought about it. He had some answers. The question would be was it the answers to the important questions? Chuck stares at the ceiling. How was he going to get info together into something useful? He looks at his Tron poster. He had to get organized and he had to be secretive about it. Who knows what would happened if Sarah found out that he was gathering information. Sarah may kill him; send him to the bunker, or worse. Chuck could only imagine what Sarah Walker is capable of doing. That was something he did not want to discover about her. Since Chuck had time on his hands, nothing likes the present to get start in organizing his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You're fired." Sarah looks at the small man that likes to call himself her boss. It was the first thing he said to her as she walked in the Weinerlous. The whole place was empty. It did not surprise Sarah. The fast food restaurant had unusual flow of customers. Customers would not come for hours. When they did, they came in droves. It was what made the place a perfect cover for the CIA agent. Those two words that came out of her boss's mouth were what surprised her, not the lack of customers.

"Excuse me."  
"You heard me. You left me here alone to deal with the lunch crowd. I had to do everything while you went chasing after your boy toy." The scrawny man that Sarah figured had a lot of women issues was angry. The only problem is the fact that he is right. Sarah thought that the situation with Chuck would not have taken so long. She obviously misjudged the situation. "I'm sorry, but you are too unreliable. I can get another one like you. No scratch that. I can get someone better than you to do this job. So, I will repeat myself: You are fired."

Sarah Walker could not believe what she heard. She was fired from a job. It was not the first for her. She had been taken off assignments and had been transferred to bad jobs. She had been fired by idiots that did not earned their positions. It did not bother her too much. It was all part of being an agent in the CIA. This had to be the first time that she had been fired from her cover.

The small man had his chest out. He seems very proud by the fact that he was firing her. That alone made her convince that the little man would not accepted an apology. He probably wouldn't accept an explanation, even though it would be a lie. Sarah just looks at the man, wondering what the best course of action.

"Why are you still here? Turn in your name tag and your hat." Sarah could think of several different ways to handle this situation. The problem is the fact that it involves physical pain to the little scrawny man.

"OK. Skippy." She gave him a smile, took off her name tag and slams it on his chest. The small man could feel his breath taken out of his chest by the hit. He never really realizes how strong she was. Sarah turns around and walks out of the smelly fast food joint without saying another word to him.

She walks into her car and sat there. The thrill of walking out on the annoying little man was wearing off. The problem is the fact that was the best course of action. Everything else would have gotten her in trouble. Even though she took the high road, she just screws up her cover to watch over Chuck. While the job was horrible, the benefit was good. She was able to help Chuck at a moment notice. She was able to watch the Buy More without looking like a stalker or a over protective girlfriend. She was able to protect Chuck without anyone noticing. She reaches for her cell. No sense in waiting. She dials the number wait for the man on the other end to pick up.

"Director Graham." Sarah's heart skips at the sound of his voice.

"Hello, Director. It's Agent Walker."

"Why are you calling? Is there a situation?" His voice was deep and concern. It was one reason why she did not want to call her Director. Sarah knew that he was going to assume the worst.

"I got fired from my cover." It was better to go straight to the matter of the call. As long as she has known her boss, Director Graham did not like pleasantries when it comes to talking about mission. Sarah was expecting a barrage of questions from her superior after she said it. What she was not expecting was a chuckle.

"Sir?"

"Sorry. I am just surprised that you have lasted this long."

"Excuse me?"

"Sarah. You are an agent for the CIA who was supposed to watch over an asset. The reality is that you have been on missions against this nation's threats with the help of the asset. That is a good thing considering that why we have recruited you. The problem is the fact that is not your mission.

"This mission is becoming more complicated. The asset is becoming more involved. It is actually helping us the way we originally hope for. Just not the way we wanted. The fact that you have not been fired sooner because of the simple fact that you have been on missions is surprising. In the ordinary world, you should have been fired a long time ago." Sarah Walker never really thought about it. She has been living in a bubble. She assumed that the same reasons that applied to Agent Casey and Chuck in not getting fired was the same for her. They missed days from the Buy More and they never seem to get into trouble. In her mind, Sarah thought she could do the same thing without any repercussions. She was obviously wrong.

"I think it is time that we reconsidered certain aspects of this mission." said the Director.

"Sir?"

"Agent Walker, continue with the current assignment. Don't worry about getting fired from that wiener shop. It is a simple problem that can be solved."  
"Yes, sir." She looks at her phone as her director hang up. Sarah was not expecting this development. Sarah took a breath. Her director was right. Just focus on the mission.

Sarah will go home, take a shower, get the van right for tonight's mission, eat, and make an appearance at Chuck's house before she take him away for the mission. It sounds like a plan. At least she will be doing something that she is good at.

********

"Chuck."

Morgan Grimes slowly open the windows to Chuck's room to see his best friend asleep on his bed. He likes to give out a warning that he was coming into the window. With Sarah coming over to Chuck's place, it was just polite to not interrupt his friend's lady time. He climbs into the room via the window. Morgan looks at his friend for a long time. His best bud had been having a tough few years. When Chuck got kicked out of Stanford University, Morgan helped his friend out of his depression. When Chuck got dumped by his girlfriend, Morgan took his friend out drinking, something that they don't normally do. Deep down, Morgan knew that Chuck was in a deep funk that only Chuck can get out of. The only thing that Morgan can do is try to help out by joking with his buddy and having fun with him. As much as Sarah got into his buddy time, Sarah was helping Chuck out of his funk. She had been good for Chuck.

Getting suspended from the Buy More was something else entirely. His friend had been the glue at the store. He was the one that made sure that the store is not in the ground. He is the one that watch over the store when Big Mike takes his weekly trips. Chuck care about his job and more importantly good at his job. It was one reason why Morgan was here. He just wanted to be sure that his best friend did not take the suspension too bad.

Morgan was debating on what to do while Chuck was sleeping. He could play Chuck's Playstation or read some comics. Being a good friend, Morgan knew what to do. He saw the Tron poster on the floor. Morgan picks it up and put it back on the hanger. No sense in his friend's stuff laying around. He looks at his friend. No sense in waiting. There was another reason why he was here. Chuck should know what happened. He shook his friend.

"Go away." said Chuck as he moved away from his friend.

"Chuck."

"Let me sleep five more minutes."

"I'm going to borrow your Y-man comics." said Morgan. Chuck sits up once he heard that. Morgan knew that right thing to say to his friend.

"Dude." Morgan can tell by the tone that it would not be cool for Morgan to even touch the comics.

"Sorry man. I just had to wake you up." Morgan smile at his friend who was still sleepy.

"Seriously. Don't do that." Chuck like his comics. Chuck let go of his comic book habits the moment he left for Stanford. Chuck figured that he had to let go of his comics because of the time that he would devote to his studies. He only took up the daily run to the comic books shop back a year after he got expelled from Stanford. While he let Morgan borrow some comics to read, there were certain ones that Chuck prefers that Morgan did not touch. Anything written by Brian Vaughan was off limits to Morgan.

"Ok." reply Morgan. Chuck look around his room. Morgan did not know why.

"What time is it?" ask Chuck.

"It's almost five." answers Morgan as he got comfortable sitting in front of the television.

"You got out early?" Morgan should have figured that his best friend would remember Morgan's schedule. After all, Chuck did make out the work schedule.  
"Yeah. Anna is reigning supreme at the Buy More." Chuck's eye widen in fright. Morgan could not help to smile.

"Tell me that Big Mike didn't put Anna in charge over the Nerd Herd."

"Yep."

"Is it as bad as we imagined?"

"No. She has been nice to me. But, it's only been a day and I am her boyfriend." Morgan turns on the PS3.

"Of course."

"So, I figured that I keep my buddy company until his girl gets here."

"Appreciate that."  
"No problem. Beside, I think you may be occupied for the next few days."

"What makes you say that?"

"Sarah got fired."  
Chuck look at his friend. He was being serious. In all of his time with Sarah, he never thought that she would get fired from a bad job. It was a first and it did show that Sarah Walker was not perfect.

"How do you know?"

"I was in the bushes hiding." Chuck did not bother hiding his confusion. Morgan could tell and knew he had to give the reason. "Protocol 59."

"Oh." Chuck and Morgan had set up protocols up when William Tang worked at the Buy More. Actually it was bizarre what-if scenarios that they played out in their heads. They wanted to be prepared for the unexpected. They had a protocol if aliens were to invade Burbank. Chuck review in his head Protocol 59. "Wait. You were using Protocol 59? You just said that it was not bad at the Buy More."  
"Well, I kind of lied." Morgan had to accept that he was not a good liar. He sat down on Chuck's bed. "Anna was getting off on the power and she started to order me around. When Anna found the whip, I had to hide a bit. She really loved being in control. There was this time…."

"Hold on a second, Morgan." Chuck knew where the conversation was going. He had been in this spot too many times to not know. "I just want to keep you from going to the bad place of revealing way too much information. I'm still trying to get rid of the last thing you told me about Anna. Can we get back to Sarah?"

"Oh. Ok. Anyway, while I was hiding, Sarah came out of the Weinerlous. She went into her car and sat there for a few minutes. Then she drove off. When I said drove off, I mean that it was like she was on some sort of mission. So, I went in the Weinerlous and the manager told me that she got fired." Morgan loads a game in the PS3.

"Wow."

"Tell me about it. So, I figured that I better get some buddy time in before Sarah comes by."

Chuck smile. Morgan had taken the blunt of this situation. Chuck could not tell how many times that he had to cancel his time with Morgan. There had been too many times that he had to lie to his best friend about what he was doing. He still hates the fact that he had to lie to his friend about Sarah. Chuck knew that there was nothing that he can do to make it up to his best friend.

"Well. Let's get some game time in." At least Chuck can try as he sits down beside his best buddy.

"Oh man. I got to tell you what happened to me today. Lester and Jeff tried to hide from Casey in the ceiling…." Morgan retold the happenings to his best friend, giving Chuck relief that he was not there for it.

************

"How's Chuck?" asks John Casey as he took a drink from his coffee mug. Sarah looks at her partner. She was a little surprise by the question. John did not show much concern over Chuck. If John has it his way, Chuck would be secured in some hole in the ground with John Casey watching from some monitor. Still, Sarah did not know where this concern came from.

She took a glimpse at Chuck, the unwitting fool that just got caught up in something that he shouldn't have. Still, Chuck was making the best of it. He was sleeping in his chair while his handlers handle the surveillance over the arms dealer.

"He's fine. Chuck was playing videogame with Morgan when I got to his place." Agent Walker knew better than calling John out on his concern. Whether it was genuine concern or an act, Sarah rather fosters the growth of concern toward Chuck. If she calls him on it, Sarah was pretty sure that Chuck would pay for it in some fashion. The best course of action was to do nothing. Sarah places her attention back at the television screen. It was some camera images around the property of the arm dealer.

It is midnight and Tremendous Trio was in a van outside the elusive arms dealer's house. Sarah was well rested unlike Casey. Since she was fired from her cover job, Sarah had time to get a nap and get everything ready. She got the van ready and she got what little information on their target. While Chuck was making sandwiches and coffee to take, she got the van stock with weapons. Preparation was the key for survival and Sarah just simply wanted to be ready for anything.

"Good." John was tired. He was hoping for a few hours of rest before they did the stakeout. What he got was chaos. The perverted duo kept him on his toes. Lester and Jeff would have a few hours of professionalism during the day, but there was an hour of pure total chaos. Anything happens within that hour. For John Casey, it happened an hour before the store was closed. Even now, John Casey was still trying to figure out how a cock fight erupted in the Buy More.

"So, did you ever find out what happened at the Buy More?" Sarah still never got the details from Chuck or Morgan. They were keeping quiet about it and made every effort in redirecting the conversation onto something else. Morgan focuses on what he retelling Sarah and Chuck what he saw on the way to Chuck's apartment. Sarah just smiled and nodded. .  
"Weird thing ever." remarks John.

"What?"

"No one is talking about it. You would think everyone at the Buy More had the Intersect stuck in their heads." Sarah saw the perplex look on John's face.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. Anyone that knows about what happened is keeping quiet. Big Mike is doing whatever it takes to keep this quiet. They don't even mention a word about it. If it was not for the fact that everyone is making Jeff and Lester's life miserable, you wouldn't think anything has happened." John took another sip from his coffee.

"That is unusual."

"Tell me about. I'm thinking of enlisting everyone in the NSA."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Of course I am." John did not bother hiding his disgust to his partner. Sarah had become one of his better partners that he had. She was smart, efficient and loyal. If she was not here, he was pretty sure that he would have killed Chuck on the first day. However she did get the bouts of the stupid. John blames that on Chuck. "I wouldn't hire anyone of those idiots. But they are keeping a secret. Give me time. I'll find out what happened. So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What happened with the cover job?"

"You found out?" She should not be surprised. John is good at his job. It was that reason that he was here.  
"Morgan found out and told everyone in the store." Sarah should have known. Morgan was good at finding things out. She was just surprised that Morgan had not figured everything out yet.

"Nothing. I got fired because I was doing my real job."

"Hah."

"That's it. No making fun of me. No jokes about how a CIA agent can't handle a simple fast food job." Sarah was surprised. Both John and Sarah made fun of each other departments.

"I could. It would be very easy."

"But?"  
"You got fired because you were doing your job. I can't make fun of you because of that. Hell, I'm surprised that I am not fired from the Buy More. The way I figured is that the Buy More standards are so low, they are just happy that I am there. So, I can't really make fun of you."

"That's awfully nice of you."

"Well, don't get used to it."

"I wouldn't." The phone starts to ring. Both agents place their focus on the speaker. Quentin Sanchez was making a phone call. Earlier in the evening, John tapped into the phone line. While it was illegal, both agents saw it as a necessary evil in their profession. They did not care about the legalities of it, they just needed information. When dealing with an arms dealer, they would not take any chances.

"HELLO!" answers someone who had their techno music up.

"Hi. I need to speak with Carlos." said Quentin. Both agents took a breath. No one knew who the arm dealer was until today. Both agents thank Chuck for that.

"HOLD ON!!" Both agent starts to tap on the dashboard. "Sorry about that. I am in a strip club at the moment supervising a bachelor party."

"Hey. That is not a problem. Is it safe for me to assume that you are Carlos, the event planner?" John went to the laptop and start tracing the call.  
"Yes, it is."

"Good. My name is Quentin Sanchez and I want to hire you for an event that I am planning with the next forty eight hours." Both agents look at each other. It was definitely something that they did not expect.

"That's funny. You just told me that you want something done in forty eight hours." John smile. The call was traced. He switch screen to input the information.  
"I was not joking."

"Listen. I don't know who you have been talking to, but I am an event planner, not a miracle worker."

"Actually, I heard that you are the man for my little shindig."

"I am sure that may be true, but I don't perform miracles, especially in this town. Things don't get done that quickly unless you know people."

"I heard that you do know people. Trust me when I say this: If you do this for me, I will pay you what is owed to you."

"My fee is one million dollars." Both agent flinches at the amount being thrown out there. Sarah could only imagine what Chuck sister will pay for her upcoming wedding.

"I will pay you five millions dollars to cover all expense. You keep the rest."

"Make it six million. I know that there are celebrity weddings that will happen within the next seventy two hours. I am going to have to pony up some cash to get the best to cater your party."  
"Fine. I just need the best food. That is all I need."

"Agreed. You get food and silence."

"Good. I am text messaging you the info."

"I'll call tomorrow with any questions that I may have."  
"Thanks." Both phone caller hang up their phones leaving the agent with a little surprises.

"What was that about?" ask Sarah

"I trace the call. It went to a Carlos Mendez. He is an event planner. I got to say, he is pulling some major league cash." John looks at the information on the screen.  
"Really?"

"Yep. I got his tax return pulled up. It seems that he has been doing this for a while. Looks legit." John leans back in his chair.

"So why does an arm dealer want with an event planner?" She has seen and heard different things during her time as a CIA agent.

"Don't care. All I see is opportunity." John smile at the thought that was forming in his mind.

"You want to get into his house." John looks at his partner. She was on the same page as he was.

"Man has guards all over the grounds and state of the art security system. There would have been no way for us to even put bugs or hack into his security system without being noticed. All we could do was tap his phone line. If he has a party…"

"We sneak in and do what we need to do." Sarah completes his line of thinking.

"Like I said, opportunity is knocking." This made all the rooster's scratches that John Casey received worth it.

***********

She wants to be out in the star right now. She wants to pass by the planets at speeds that comets only dream about. She wants to casually pass through a meteor storm. She wants to see a supernova. Jenny wants that feeling back.

Jenny lies on the top of her ship looking at the stars. She finally put her tools down and decided that she had spent too much time working that she need to rest. There came a point that she was just hitting her head against the wall too much. Her problem was not going away. It was best to give her busy mind time to calm down. She got out of her ship and lie down on the hood.

Watching the stars, Jenny could tell which one she had been and which one she wants to go. She smiles as she starts to point at the stars that she wants to go next. She giggles as she starts drawing silly pictures using the stars as points. Finally Jenny decided that it was best just to lie down and simply look at the stars.

Tomorrow will be a better day. Jenny was sure of it after looking at the stars.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She did not like coffee. It was the taste. The taste was something that she did not like in her mouth. Coffee was too bitter for her liking. Jenny figured that it must be like any alcohol drinks, you must simply get used to the taste. Jenny decided that if she did not like it, she would not devote too much time with it. After her first coffee drink, Jenny simply ignores any coffee drinks. After being on Earth for a while, she went with another drink: hot chocolate. That is a drink that she likes. The sheer sweetness going down her throat into her stomach is a wonderful sensation. She loves it.

As Jenny start walking away from the coffee shop with a chocolate drink in her hand, she wonder what today was going to be. She wonders what kind of astonishing thing that she will see. Jenny took a sip from her large cup that was wrapped with a thin cardboard. With all the wondering that was going on in her brain, she did not notice that she walks down an alleyway. Jenny did not notice the guy with the gun in his hand slowly walking behind her.

"Hold it right there." said the man. His clothes have seen better days. His bearded has not been trimmed. His hair has not seen a drop of water since the last time it rained. His gun is the typical gun found in pawn shops or used gun shows.

Jenny turns around to see the man with the gun. Her smile slowly went away to reveal her concern face.

"Hello." Jenny watches the man. He was no threat to her. A lot of things have change since the last time she has seen a gun pointed at her. She knows now what to do in this situation.

"Give me your money." commands the would-be robber. With her right hand holding her chocolate drink, she reaches in her pant's pocket and takes out the cash that she had in her pockets. Being in a world that demand cash, Jenny found it a strange concept. Like all good soldier, she made do with the situation. With her sonic screwdriver, Jenny took enough cash from the ATM that she needed. Today, she had one hundred dollars in her pockets.

She extends her hand with the money to the man. Every situation is different. Jenny could see that. This man was not doing this out of malice. This man looks like he needed the money. It was in everyone's interest to simply give him what he wants.

The man looks at her with curiosity. He can tell that she was not afraid. She stands very still. It was a very weird sight. Her heart was not racing and she did not give off the scent of fear. She was different.

"Here. Take it." said Jenny to the man. He made no movement toward her. "What's wrong? I am giving you what you want."

He did not move. She was now starting to frighten him. There was a serious calm about her. She was evaluating the situation. He can tell that much. He was so scared that he forgot about his tail. When he saw Jenny's eyes widen, the man realize what he just did. He waged his tail.

"Do you have a tail?" Jenny did not contain her joy. Her calm face erupted in glee.

"No." The man hopes that she did not see it. How can she? It was underneath his pants.

"Yes, you do. Tell me you are an alien."

"No. I'm like you."

"Well, I am not from earth."

"What?" The man almost drops his gun. He was also pretty sure that his mouth was wide open. The girl said the one thing that he could not believe.

"I am from up there." Jenny points to the sky. She knew that her statement sound stupid. The jolly feeling that she had in her override what good sense she has.

"What galaxy are you from?" He had to ask. If she was an actual alien, she would be able to tell him that.

"It's not there right now. Give it a few more centuries, it will be there. I think it is just being created as we speak." The man could not help but smile. The possibility that she is telling the truth was getting better. Beside, her smile was very infectious.

"Who are you?" The man put his gun away behind his back.

"Like you, a castaway. I have been trying to get my ship up and running. The problem is that I can't find others like us to help me."

"There are a lot more of us then you think." Jenny's hearts were beating faster. This was good news.

"Then let's go and see them." Jenny put the money back in her pocket. She starts to approach the man, whose face darkens a bit.

"I can't." He looks down on the ground in shame. Jenny was surprises by this. The man who had the gun was now ashamed.

"Why not?" Jenny stops right beside him.

"My species. We are like a hive. We live together. We eat together. We talk telepathically. We are connected. Think of it like a GPS. We always find each other. About a year ago, something happened. I was walking home one night and then there was silence. I don't know what, but I can't find them. I can't hear them. I tried to search for others, but I can't. It was as if something silences all of their voices. I hate it. I even found a tracker, but it does not work."

"Wait. Are you saying that you have been looking for your family?"

"I have. Like I say, I can't find them even with a tracker." Jenny saw the man for what he really was. He was desperate. He lost the thing that matter the most and was just trying to survive without it. Jenny could see it as the man just simply looking down on the ground.  
"That's good." said Jenny.

"Why?" The man looks up and saw her small smile.

"Because it means that I am not the only one that has this problem. Do you have that tracker?"

"Yes."

"Tell you what? I give you a hundreds dollars for it."

"Agreed." The man took out the tracker. They exchange the items. "Why would you need it? It doesn't even work."

"I am going to do an experiment. If I am correct, it will eliminate a lot variable. By the way, I'm Jenny."

"Randy."

"Randy. Nice to meet you. I will tell you this much. I am going to find out what is going on. With any luck, you will be with your family soon." She took another look at the lost alien. He gives her a small smile. He felt something that he had not felt for a long time: Hope. "Well, I'm off." Jenny walks away from the hopeful, yet still confused alien with a tail. She took out her scanner and turn on the tracker. Both beep to a location. She smiles. Both devices were pointing toward the same location. By the end of the day, she will know for certain whether her hypothesis is correct.

********

Chuck enjoys his first morning off in a long time. Working at the Buy More is not stressful. The fact that he was usually the one who had to open the store up every morning is the problem. Chuck is not a morning person. He was forced into being one.

Right now, he is enjoying watching lame cartoons with his bowl of cereal.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" The tall woman walks into the room in her pajamas heading straight to the refrigerator.

"I took the rest of the week off." said Chuck to his sister. The resemblance between the siblings was obvious. They had the same bone structure, which Chuck will never admit. At times, Chuck wish he had the bone structure like Devon Woodcomb, his sister fiancé.

Living with his sister and her fiancé did nothing to his love life. Chuck can't complain though. His sister has been watching over him ever since their mother left them. She watched over him as he got kicked out of Stanford. If it was not for her, Chuck couldn't fathom what he would be like. He also hates the fact that like Morgan, he cannot tell her the truth about his life. Considering that they used to tell each other everything, Chuck thought that part of his situation is the hardest.

"How come?" Chuck already thought of this. Any other time, he would have to scrambles for a lie. This time he actually had one.

"Sarah lost her job." Ok. It was the truth that he can use. It was better than telling his sister that he was suspended for the rest of the week.  
"What?" Chuck heard the milk carton being drop on the floor. Chuck put his cereal down to talk to his sister. He turns around and saw his sister's shocked face.

"Sarah got fired, so I decided that I would help her find another job."

"Oh my God! That is so sweet." His sister is smiling. She approaches Chuck and gives him the sisterly hug that he deserved. Chuck then saw Devon Woodcomb walking in part of his glory.

"Dude, put a shirt on." Chuck let go of his sister, who had to turn to see what the fuss was about.

"Sorry, Chuck." Devon Woodcomb, aka Captain Awesome, is a big morning person. Chuck has seen the man wake up with a smile. The running outfit that Devon is wearing is the proof that he loves his mornings. The outfit is a bright blue with black stripe on the side. The fact that Devon is putting a tight blue shirt is proof that Devon had very little amount of fear in him. Ellie simply chuckled at the scene. "So, you have the morning off?"  
"Actually, I have the whole day off." Chuck corrects Devon.  
"Really." The smile on Chuck's future brother in law scares Chuck. Chuck had to run through his thoughts on why it did.

"Yeah." cautiously Chuck had to respond.

"Great. We can have the run."

"Run?" The word sent shivers down Chuck's spine.

"Yeah. Don't you remember? You promised to run with me when you had the day off. Oddest thing though. That was three years ago when you made that promise."

"I did?"  
"Yes, Chuck. You did." chimes in Ellie. Chuck look at his sister. She simply nods.

"Oh. Well. I see." The excuses that Chuck had in his mind were not going to work. Chuck saw one that may postpone it. "I have one problem. I don't have any shorts that I can wear."

"Hold on." Devin left the Bartowski siblings in the living room.

"Come with us." pleads Chuck to his sister.

"Sorry, you are on your own. I got a load of laundry to get wash and a full DVR of shows that I have not seen. It's your fault of making that promise." Ellie went to the kitchen counter and pick up the paper towels.

"I never figured that Captain Awesome would remember it."

"Chuck. There is your problem. Devon is Captain Awesome." Chuck's sister starts cleaning up her spilled milk that was on the floor. Chuck let out his sigh of defeat. Chuck should have known better. There was no way in defeating Captain Awesome. His powers were too great and numerous. Chuck had to resign to the fact that he may have to run. Ellie could see that Chuck did not like it. She knew that if she did not make Chuck understand, this run would be a disaster. "C'mon, Chuck. Devon likes you. He just wants to spend a little guy time with you. I want you to spend some time with him. He is family now."

"I know. I just really did not want to run." Chuck saw Devon coming in the room with his smile.

"Catch." Devon tosses the ball of clothes to Chuck. Chuck catches the ball and slowly unravels the ball. His eyes saw what it was, but his brain tried to deny what it was processing.

"Look, Ellie." Chuck shows his sister his fear. Ellie saw the outfit and resist the fit of giggles that wants to explode out of her body. She did not want to further the humiliation of her little brother and hurt Devon's feeling, who obviously wants to bond with Chuck. "Matching outfits."

"The advantages of doing your laundry: I know your size." said Devon with pride. Chuck sighs to his fate. He was going to run this morning in matching outfit with a man who probably will outrun him.

********

John Casey is an all prepare person. He is prepared to wake up at anytime at a moment's notice. The ordinary life unfortunately had a habit of developing routines. John would wake up. He would make his coffee. While he is taking a shower, he reviews logs involving Chuck. He makes his breakfast. He secures his apartment and goes to work, hoping for a mission.

When he heard it, John Casey could not help himself. He had to take his camera and wait to take his shot. The moment the Bartowski's door open up, he steps outside. He carried the camera like it was his baby. Like Ellie, he resists the urge to laugh when he saw the two men. Devon and Chuck was wearing the matching outfit. Devon had no shame while Chuck look like he wants to crawl back into bed and forget this situation.

"Hey, John." waves Devon to his neighbor.  
"Devon." With that, he told a picture of the camera. Chuck's eye widen. He realizes what John just did. He took Chuck's picture in the outfit. "Well, you have a good run."

John went back inside. He has a mission to get prepared. He had his coffee. He also had a picture of a humiliated asset. Today will be a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the automatic sliding doors open, She walks in the store and look around. Jenny looks at the tracker and the scanner. Both devices led her to the electronic store that for an odd reason had cheese balls for sale. She was hoping for a different result, but was prepared for what she got. She put her scanner down the display of cheese ball and look at the tracker that the alien sold her. She took the back off the tracker and look at the circuits. She let out a sigh. The tracker was definitely inferior to the circuits of her scanner. Still, she needed it. Fool one device, the problem is the user. Fool two devices, it is something else. Whatever is going on, it was not her equipment that was doing it. Something out in this city was interfering with all alien devices.

Jenny put the back on the scanner and put it in her pouch. Being a soldier, she did like her belt with pouches. The pockets in her pants are not big enough. It was simply not enough room in those pockets. Her pouches fill that need. Jenny picks up her scanner and put in another pouch.

"Hello. Welcome to the Buy more." said a male voice in front of Jenny. Jenny look up to see a tanned man in front of her with really long black hair wearing a white shirt. He had a really eager smile on his face. He had pens in his shirt pocket and a name tag. "I'm Lester. Is there anything I can help you with?

"No thanks." She gives Lester a smile hoping that he gets the message. She looks around the store. It was the typical big store that seems to be important during this time period. She did question the selling of cheese ball in an electronic store.

"Are you sure? Because it looks like that you are looking for something." Jenny looks back at the enthusiastic man. She knew what was going to happen. No sense in giving this man any ideas.

"Well, Lester. It's kind of personal."

"But, I am not any ordinary clerk. I'm a Nerd Herder. I got skills. People come far and wide to acquire my services. In fact, this is only my side job." Jenny resists in laughing at the man. The man called Lester was trying to fake his confidence, which she can see through. It was for one goal: He was trying to impress her.

"Oh, really? What is your actual job?" She played this before. Men always go for the glamour and dangerous jobs, when trying to impress her. They never know that she has seen black holes, novas, and a birth of a planet. Nothing a man can say that could impress her. Well, the Time Agent sure did find something to impress her. She hates the fact that it did impress her to the point that she was oblivious to his bad qualities. At least she learned from the experience. Jenny looks into Lester's eyes. She was eager to find out what he would say?

Lester approaches to her like he was going to tell a secret. She raise her left eyebrow as she move closer.

"I am a private dick." He said it with a quiet voice that masks the fake confidences. He tries to make it mysterious and dangerous.

"Excuse me?" All the quiet voice did was confused Jenny a bit. She was not sure that she heard Lester correctly.  
"I am a private detective." Lester said plainly.  
"Of course you are." Jenny was a little worry for a minute. She thought he meant something else entirely different. Like a trained monkey, Lester followed the script. Dangerous job: Check. The Cocky smile: Check. Lie: Check. That last one was the important one. Jenny likes to poke holes at lies. She loves looking for the holes in the lie. Right now, Jenny saw the big hole. She wonders how long this man was going to lie to her and how far he was going with it. "So where is your office?"

"Well, it's being fumigated right now. So, I am using the entertainment room at this store for my consultation." His improvisation was good, which Jenny will give him credit for.

Lester points the room out. It was a dark enclosed room. Jenny looks at the man. He put up a cocky smile that he hopes would impress the girl. She really looks at Lester. If she really got into trouble, she knows that she can handle it. He was thin built. He had delicate skin, which meant that he had not been in a fight for a long time.

"Ok. Let's talk." Jenny simply said with a small smile. She knew if she had a big smile, this man would take it the wrong way.

"Really." His confident smile was replaced by a goofy shock smile. Subtlety was not Lester's strong suit. Jenny can tell that this trick never works. "Go right on in. I just need to make sure that we have time. Alone."

"OK. I'll be waiting." She starts to walk to the entertainment room. She knew that the man's eyes were on her. Men were predictable in all centuries. Jenny made a mental note in not coming back to this place. If he wants to follow through this lie, Jenny had no choice but to make him see the folly of his ways. It would be fun to see how far this man was going to go.

She walks in the entertainment room. It was a glass room that had curtains. There was a big screen room and a comfy couch with a table in front of it. Jenny decided the best course of action was to sit on the couch. Jenny looks at the couch and she decided another good course of action was not thinking about the couch. While it was comfy, something tells her that the couch would tell some stories. The lighting was dim. Privacy was obviously what the man called Lester was aiming for in this room. If he was a private investigator, he picks the right spot to conduct his meeting. She somehow doubts that was what he was aiming for.

Jenny looks around and senses something was odd. Jenny could not believe that she almost misses it. The horny toad was a distraction. She kept her focus on the toad that she was not paying attention of the room. It's the little details that get someone killed. Since she really did not know whether she can come back to life again, Jenny really had no plans in getting killed again.

This room was off. She just didn't know what it was. She looks at her scanner. No alien technology here. Still, Jenny really could not trust the machine. Her instinct, on the other hand, was different. There was something here that shouldn't be here. She took out her sonic screwdriver that she kept in one of her pouches. She did not want to be caught with her pants down if this Lester was some sort of blood sucking humanoid that shape shifts his appearance to resemble a feminine man.

Her sonic screwdriver was her weapon of choice. It had so many purposes that it was scary. She used it to unlock doors, fix broken items, break perfectly functional items and scan for energy signature. It was the gift that has kept on giving.

She took a closer look at the table that was in front of her. As she looks closer at the table, she realizes what made it different. It was not aligned right. It was slight. Most people would not notice it. The table simply looks more decorative than functional. Jenny aims her sonic screwdriver at the table and fire.

The sonic screwdriver did its magic and reveals something that she did not expect. The table moves off to the side, slowly exposing its hidden arsenal of weapons. Her eyebrows rose in surprise. She reviews the hardware with her eyes. It was serious fire power that a soldier would need for any situation. It had close range weapons and long range weapons. There were non and lethal weapons. It was the assortment that she would have selected.

"Well, looks like Lester is hiding a secret or I just stumbled onto another mystery." She aims her sonic screwdriver at the table. The table simply responses by hiding its arsenal. Jenny stood up from the couch. She was not going to wait for someone to come in the room. If it was Lester's hardware, he was more dangerous that she was giving him credit for. If the hardware was not Lester's, Jenny was pretty sure that she set off some sort of alarm. Either way, someone will come to this room to find out what happened why and she had no desire to be held up any longer.

She looks out of the doorway. She saw Lester talking to an older gentleman with weird hair. She looks around the store. No one was making an approach to the room. Now was the best chance in getting away from anyone dangerous. She sprints out of the room.

The front door was out of the question since Lester and the funny haired man was there. Jenny figure that her best bet was going out the back door. Her sprint became a walk as she turns to the corner. She doubts that anyone saw her leaving the room. Jenny pushes open the door and went into the back room.

As Jenny walks the hall, she was memorizing the area. There was something else going on in this Buy More store, which she may come back to investigate on. Jenny just wants to be prepared for anything, which means she had to get her ship ready. She approaches the fork in the road. She can turn to her left or right. She did not bother thinking about it. She turns left only to opens up the door that she enters the Buy More break room instead of a way out. A young man with a beard eating a foot long sandwich in the break room did not bother hiding his surprise. He had a little mustard on his green polo shirt.

"Hi." Was his only response.

"Hello." Jenny said with a smile, all the while cussing herself for picking the wrong direction.

"What are you doing here?" The man with the foot long sandwich was confuses, but he did not show it. In fact, he was smiling.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was trying to get away from someone?" No sense in lying. With any luck, his man would be honorable.

"Who?'

"A guy that works here and looks very creepy."

"I really hate to say this, but that describes everyone that works here. That includes me." Jenny did not know how to take the joke.

"Long black hair. Tan. Feminine features. Creepy." She was hoping further description help the man.

"Oh. Lester."

"You know him?"

"Know him is strong words. I like to say that I am acquainted of him." Before the bearded man completed his thought, they heard loud voices from the hallway.

"I'M TELLING YOU, THERE WAS A SHORT BLONDE IN THE ROOM. SHE WAS PICKING UP THE SIGNAL." Jenny turns her attention to the voice. She closes the door behind her. It was Lester and he was talking to someone. Jenny knew that she did not have any time. If she runs, he would see her. She was pretty sure that Lester would follow her. He seems to strike her as a stalker that just needs a reason to follow.

"Hey." said the bearded man as he tried to get Jenny's attention.

"Yes."

"Let me help you." offer the bearded man as he got up from his chair and went to one of the lockers.

"Why?"

"Because I can get you out."

"Why would you help me?"

"It's a long story." He opens a locker and took out a candle.

"Make it short."

"He screwed my buddy over." Jenny looks into the man's eyes. He was not lying to her.

"Good reason."

*****

"What the hell is going on here?" Lester and Jeff look as Morgan Grimes eat his sandwich. Morgan looks at them with confusion. To be honest, it was a fake confusion.

If there was one thing he did not like, Morgan Grimes did not like anyone messing with Chuck, his best friend. What Lester and Jeff did went beyond messing with Chuck. Lester and Jeff screwed his friend. When Morgan heard about it, he was looking for an opening to get back at the drunken duo. With Anna and John Casey making sure that Lester and Jeff stay on the straight and narrow, Morgan was not getting any openings. When the short blonde came into the break room looking for a quick getaway from Lester, Morgan could not help but take the opportunity and run with it.

When Jeff and Lester came into the break room, they did not see the cute short blonde and Morgan Grimes, they saw something else entirely different. Morgan made plans to surprise his girl. He was going to put up a big gesture of his love for her. Morgan knew that he had to make the gesture sooner or later. They had been dating for more than six months now. It actually had been the longest female relationship he had beyond his mother and Chuck's sister. The gesture had to be made to continue the streak. Morgan bought candies, a long black table cloth, real plates and glasses which he "borrow" from Chuck's sister, and a picnic basket that Yogi bear would love to steal. What Jeff and Lester saw was his upcoming plans for his girl laid out in all of its glory. The table cloth covers the table that Morgan was eating his sandwich. A beautiful candle was in the middle of the table and his sandwich on an actual plate. In the locker, he was playing the sweet sound of Barry White.

"What?" replied Morgan.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Jeff was normally confuses. There was no faking that. Seeing Morgan with the full dinner setup was not helping Jeff's bewilderment.

"Eating my sandwich." Morgan gave both men a look as if it was obvious what he was doing.

"What's with all of this crap?" ask Lester as he look at the dinner setup.

"Oh that? Well, I'm planning a big dinner with Anna. I just want to see how it looks?"

"You are going to have dinner with Anna at the Buy more break room. What are you high?" Lester askes Morgan the question. He was still figuring out how Anna loves the furry midget.

"What's wrong with that?" Morgan had to defend his plan. If there was a legitimate reason that this gesture was not going to appeal to his girl, Morgan will admit that he had to hear it. The fact that it was Lester and Jeff that was mocking it, that did not help the validity of his plan.

"It screams that you are cheap?" rebut Lester.

"Cheap and broke." Jeff adds onto Lester's statement.  
"Guys. It does not scream that. It said that I am a creative person that wants to express his love to his lady."

"Dude. Cheap and broke." Jeff simply reiterated his point.

"Well, it does not matter what you guys think. It matters what I think about it." The voice made Jeff and Lester run behind Morgan. Anna was standing right behind them and they did not hear her. Morgan swallows his saliva in his mouth. This situation was getting volatile. Morgan was prepared in dealing with the intoxicated idiots. What he was not prepared was his girl. She was smarter than Morgan. He will admit to that fact. If she thinks that he was lying, he would have to admit what was going on. If he admits to that, Anna will take the other lady in the room the wrong way. Morgan had to just be cool for a minute.

"Hey, sweetie." wave Morgan at his girlfriend.

"Hey, Morgan." Anna look at the whole room. Morgan can tell she was just processing the whole thing.

"So, what do you think?" Morgan had to ask.

"They're right. It does scream broke and cheap." Morgan's heart sank a little. He did not want Lester and Jeff to be right. "But it does say something else. It said that you were thinking about me." Anna smile at her hairy boyfriend.

Morgan let out a sigh of relief. Anna likes it.

"Now, Lester and Jeff." Both men place their attention back to Anna as she snaps her fingers. "Follow me. John Casey wants to have some words with you."

"WHAT!!" Both men were scared. The day had not been kind. The lunch hour that John Casey took was the only peace that they had received all day. He had become their drill sergeant from hell. Lester and Jeff had to take it. Anna kept reminding them on what they had done to Chuck.

"He was looking for you. He said something about invasion of privacy."

"We didn't do anything." said Jeff as he was hoping that it could get them a reprieve.

"Well, tough." Jeff and Lester walk away from Morgan with sorrow in their hearts. They knew that they were screwed and they had to accept that fact. They walk past Anna, who wave to her boyfriend.

"See you later."

"Bye Honey Bunny." Morgan watches his girlfriend follow the two losers. He went and closes the door. He could not help but let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that he was cool for a minute. "Ok, you can come out now."

"Honey Bunny?" Jenny crawls out from being underneath the table cloth.

"Yeah. I'm still trying to figure out a nickname for her."

"I think that you can think up a better nickname."

"Like I said, I'm still trying to figure it out. Oh. Sorry that I had to make you hide underneath the table."  
"I hid in worse places." Jenny stretch a bit after being in a cram place.

"Really."

"Oh yeah. I had to walk in the sewer after everyone finished taking a bath. Not my best moment. Scary part is the fact that it was not my worst moment."

"That's scary."

"I will not argue with you. By the way, my name is Jenny." She extends her hand out. Morgan walks up to her and shook her hand.

"Morgan Grimes. Look. As much I love talking to a beautiful woman, I better get you out of here."

"You think I am beautiful." Jenny hates to admit it. She likes to hear someone call her beautiful.

"Oh yeah. You have that One Tree Hill look about you." Morgan can tell by Jenny's face that she did not get his reference. "It's a soap opera and they have these girls on it that are just stunning, but they look like girls on the street."

"You watch soap operas." asks Jenny to Morgan. While Jenny was from the future, being on this planet allow her to see what this civilization was into. She discovered soap opera while in a deli. It was on during the lunch hour. She found it not to liking, both the soap opera and the deli.

"No." Morgan just realizes that she was missing the point.

"You do watch soap operas." proclaims Jenny with a smile. Morgan knew that his minute of cool was gone.  
"You are missing the point. You are beautiful and my _girlfriend_ will kill me if she sees you."

"Oh my god. You like watching soap operas." Morgan opens the break room's door. He looks outside and saw the coast was clear. "So are you the type of guy that cries in the end when the boyfriend and girlfriend break up."

"Dude." Morgan could not believe that she focus on one thing.

"Just answer the question."

"Yeah." This girl obviously had his number. There was no sense in Morgan in denying it any longer.

"Oh. You are just a big softie." Her smile got bigger. Morgan, despite himself, smile along with her.

"Let's go." Morgan led her to the hall straight to the back door. By the time, Morgan was at the back door of the store, he realize that she was not beside him. He turns back and saw her staring at the wall. Morgan knew that she was staring at the infamous wall of employee of the month. Big Mike set the wall up a few years ago. He hoped that it would inspire the crew in doing their best work. The problem became that only two people ever got on the wall: The infamous Harry Tang, who used to work here and Chuck. His picture was never there. Of course, that would require effort on his part. He walks up the short girl, who was smiling.

"Who is that?" She point at one of the picture. Morgan follows the finger to a familiar face.

"That's my best friend, Chuck."

"Chuck works here." It was not so much as a question, but a statement.

"He's my buddy that got screwed over by the other two." Jenny could not stop smiling. She found the man called Chuck and it pleases her. Jenny had all intention in the world in ignoring the man. He was just some guy that probably did not have the ability to help her off the planet. Still he had a bit of mystery to him. Yet, he works at this Buy More. The same Buy More that had a hidden arsenal of weapons. Jenny also made the promise in not focusing on stupid things like men or mysteries. Yet, she had two mysteries and they were connected by this Buy More store. Jenny cannot simply ignore this new development. She turns to Morgan, who had no idea what was going on in her head.

"How long have you two been best friends?" Jenny needs background information on Chuck.

"Since grade school. Great guy. You should meet him." He was not a man of mystery. He was an ordinary joe working at a crappy job. Since Morgan knew him from grade school, it also meant that he had ties in the city and he was not a fake. Still. This man had the ability to download information. She wondered if his friend knew about his ability.

"I will." Jenny brightens up more. Morgan shook his head in disbelief. Morgan did not know how his friend does it. Within a few months, Chuck seems to develop the ability to attract women without trying. Chuck was dateless for a few years. He could not even get a date if he paid for it. Now, the women seem to fall right on Chuck's lap. Still, that was not Morgan's problem. If Morgan did not get Jenny out of here, Anna will be a problem.

"Let's get you out of here."

"Sounds like a plan." Jenny now knows where Chuck work. She did not have to wonder where Chuck was or who Chuck is. She did not have to wonder how he was able to do something that most people cannot do. She can now put the questions about Chuck off to one side. She can place her total focus on her ship. Once she was done with that, she can give Chuck her full attention.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ok. I am going to say this out loud. If I don't, my other thoughts would just crash into each other. I don't want a pile up in my head. Too hard to clean up."

After Jenny left the Buy More, she had been drawing up spec for her new scanner in her head, calculating what the formula the new scanner will use, finding parts for the new scanner, and putting it all together. During that time, she had lunch, dinner, a snack of tacos in the middle of the night, and breakfast that consisted of bananas and toast. Being a Time Lord did have an advantage, Jenny require little sleep. She did not have to eat, but she did not know what kind of trouble she will be entering. She did not think it would be prudent to get into trouble without having food in her stomach. After twelve hours, she had her new scanner. She looks over her scanner that she built in her ship.

"My hypothesis is this: There is a jamming signal out in the city that is interfering with alien trackers and scanners. I can only assume that the device is meant to hide something. What that is, I don't know. It could be an alien weapon or an alien settlement. Either case, I need to find this device. By finding this device, I should be able to create another scanner to counteract the effect or disrupt the jamming signal.

"I construct the scanner to find this device. The device is on a frequency that tends to be wobbly. I think wobbly is an appropriate word in this situation. Oh way. The wobbly aspect of this frequency is what has sent me to different parts of the city. I have been so focus on my doubts in regards of my abilities that I did not see it sooner. Thanks to the alien that I did encountered and the tracker that I bought from him, I see the problem. This jamming signal is the problem, not my abilities. What I need to do is to find the point of origin. In order to find it, I have to track where this mysterious device will send me. That is what this new scanner is going to do. I will be able to sit in my ship as the scanner track where this mysterious device would have sent me. I need another six hours to pinpoint the machine. It is now one in the afternoon. I figure that I will be able to find the point of origin this evening."

Jenny looks around in her empty ship. She really needs someone with her. It wouldn't be so weird talking out loud. She has seen it before. Captain so focus on the missions that they lose sight that there is a world outside of their ship. Paranoia kicks in. Talking to one's self is another. If it was not the fact that she had explore the city, she would be pretty sure that she would be hanging upside from the ceiling trying to eat bananas. It may be time to find someone to accompany her if for any other reason to keep her sane.

Jenny turns her scanner on. It beeps as the scanner display a signal at the other end of town. Jenny smile as she sits back down in her chair. This first part of her quest will be done and she can focus on getting her ship up and running. Before Jenny completed her next thought, Jenny fell asleep in her chair.

**********

"How are you feeling?" asks Ellie as she saw her brother walking into the living room. Chuck found his sister on the sofa with the television remote in the right hand and bottled water in the other hand. He was wearing a nice blue shirt and black pants while his sister is dressed up ready to go to work.

"Better." replied Chuck. The run with his future brother in law was a surprise. The surprising part was the fact that they ran thirteen miles and Chuck was able to keep up. Chuck never thought he had it in him to run that much. Running away from men with guns must be good exercise.

What was not a surprise was the pain. Chuck's body screamed at him when he finished the run. The exhaustion of running thirteen miles also got to him. Once Devon and Chuck got back to the apartment, Chuck collapsed on the couch with no desire to move. After a whole lot of insistence from Devon, Chuck reluctantly agreed to an ice bath. After getting food and Gatorade in his stomach and being told the reason for the ice bath, Chuck was finally able to move himself out of the tub, walked to his bed and fell asleep. Chuck still can't believe that he slept for twelve hours.

"You had us worried." said his sister. Chuck could tell that she was a little concern.

"Well, I think it is safe to say that I am not going to run with Devon anymore." Chuck sits down beside his sister. It looks like his sister was watching some reality show involving crazed brides. Chuck pray that his sister was not taking any tips from his show.

"Well, you know better than trying to keep up with Devon. You know that he is a little obsessive when it comes to exercising."

"I don't know what I was thinking." Chuck still could not figure why he tried to keep up with Devon. The man has a stationary bike in the house. Devon runs every day when he has the chance. If Chuck remembers correctly, Devon even mountain climbs.

"I don't know what you were thinking. Just don't do it again."

"I wouldn't." reassure Chuck to his sister.

"How has the job hunt going?" She looks at her brother with a little concern in her eyes.

"Well, Sarah has been putting applications in, online and at job sites. All we can do is wait and see." After Chuck's twelve hours of sleep, Sarah came by. In order to keep up with appearances, Sarah 'kidnapped' Chuck. The excuse was that Chuck was helping Sarah in finding another job. In reality, Chuck ended up getting Casey and Sarah dinner while they were getting things set up for tonight's big mission.

"Well, I do hope she finds something. Nowadays, you never know." His sister had made no attempts in hiding her love for Sarah. For Chuck, it did break his heart in lying about his relationship with Sarah. In his sister's mind, Sarah Walker was the best thing that had happened to her little brother. There have been times that Chuck would agree with his sister. "By the way, Devon and I have a late shift. So, we will be coming home late."

"That's alright. I'm staying at Sarah's place tonight." Her smile was getting bigger.

"Alright. Tell Sarah that I send my best and tell her also wear something low cut the next time you two go looking for a job for her."

"What!?" He couldn't believe what his sister just said.

"Just tell her."

"Fine. I got to go. I am pretty sure that Sarah is waiting for me outside." Chuck really wants this conversation to end.

"Be careful." Chuck got up from the couch and walk out of the apartment.

Chuck shook his head as he walk out of the apartment. He was still a little stun by what his sister said. It was bad enough that every guy within ten feet of Agent Sarah Walker checks her out, but to get a job by using her body. He never had to do that. Of course, he never had seen a model trying to give advice on setting up a whole network. The scary part is that he would listen to a model.

As he walks out of the complex, Chuck saw the familiar sport car waiting for him. He walks up and knocks on the window. The window rolls down.

"Why did you knock?" ask Sarah to Chuck.

"Just wanted to be sure that it was you. It would be awkward if I simply got in and found out it was not you."

"Just get in." Sarah rolled her eyes. Chuck was too polite sometimes. As Chuck got in the car, he saw that she was wearing a white shirt and black pants. It was ironed and neat.

"So, what is our cover story?" asks Chuck. Sarah took off and Chuck hangs on to dear life. He wonders if all CIA agents drove like Sarah.

"We are servers." Ever since the stakeout, Sarah had been making calls to various organizations. While he slept in the van, it turn out that the weapons dealer was putting up a party. She never did say anything about who she called.

"We? That means you and Casey."  
"Yes. That means you too." She did not want Chuck to think that he was staying in the van.

"You mean Casey is going to serve people." Sarah could hear the confusion in Chuck's voice.

"Why is that such a hard concept for you to grasp? John works with people everyday." While John Casey was not a people person, John is a professional. Sarah knew that she had to remind Chuck about that aspect.  
"You really have not seen him when he had to deal with the customers, have you?"

"What does that supposed to mean?" Sarah made a hard right turn that made Chuck grab on the seat.

"You really have no idea how many customers I had to save because they were getting on his nerves." answers Chuck, hoping that he did not get his fake girlfriend angry. "Casey is not really a people person."

"I hate to tell you this, Chuck. I am not so much a people person. You have no idea how many lives you save if you did not walk in the Weinerlous."

"Really? You always seem so calm and cool." Chuck was surprises by the statement. She always had a smile when he came into the third rate fast food restaurant.

"Chuck. I only do that for you. There are times that I want to reach over to some of my customers and just beat them with the cash register."

"Oh my God! You don't really think that." Chuck could imagine Casey doing that. He can't see Sarah doing that.

"No." Sarah looks at her asset as he stares at her. His eyes widen.

"Oh my God! You really do."

"Chuck! Stay focus." If Sarah did not redirect this conversation, Chuck will simply obsess over her thoughts.

"Fine. We are servers. Why are we servers?" Chuck knew better than to provoke the agent.

"The mission is still the same. This party gives us an opportunity to lay down some bugs in the house. We still have to find out why Quentin is here.

"That's it." Chuck was expecting something huge and complicated. "It seems simple enough."

"No John Wayne stunts. No gun fights. Nothing. We are servers. We just got to make sure that everyone is fed." For Chuck's part, it was an easy assignment. For John and Sarah, it was not so easy. They had to place the bugs during the party. They are taking all the risk.

"Stupid question. How are we going in? It's not like we can simply sneak in dressed up as servers." Chuck look out the window to see the cars trying to keep up with the CIA agent's driving.

"We have an agent that is a caterer."

"What?" It was a concept that Chuck was not ready for.

"Yes, we have an agent whose sole purpose is to cater events. In case we have to put agents in situation like this, we make sure that he gets the job. He has already made a cover story for each of us. We will arrive in a separate van from the rest of the servers. Our cover story with the servers is the fact that we are bringing in the drinks for the party, which we are. As always, the van will be equipped in case of emergency."

"Wow. You have everything planned out." Chuck has always been impressed by John Casey and Sarah Walker's efficiency.

"Well, I do have more time on my hands." said Sarah as she stops the car at a red light.

"One question."  
"Sure."

"How are we going to protect everyone from John?" Sarah rolls her eyes at Chuck's question.

**********

She smiles. She was in the eye of the storm. Jenny giggles to herself. She was being over dramatic again. Eye of the storm sound so silly in this situation.

Her scanner found the point of origin after five hours. The incessant beeping finally woke the sleeping woman up. Jenny could not resist in smiling once she read the results. Jenny got out of her ship, found a taxi, and rode about five blocks away from the point of destination. While the taxi driver thought she was crazy, his opinion changed when she gave him two hundred dollars. Jenny became a valued client within seconds in the taxi driver's mind.

Jenny is walking outside the property of someone extremely rich. She finally got rid of her giggle fits as she slowly walks in front of the property. The whole property was fenced in. It was not like the white picket fence. It was the huge concrete fence whose sole purpose was to keep everyone out. The only break that the fence has was covered by a caste iron gate that shared the fence's purpose.

As she approaches the gate, a van pulls up to the gate. Jenny stops walking. The name of Bond's catering was all over the van. She waits as a guard looks all over the van. If the gate was not bad enough, there are guards. Jenny did not expect anything less. Once satisfied, the guard let the van in. Jenny resumes her walk. As she walk pass the gate, Jenny notices the huge number of guards who were taking a smoke break. She could not help but notice the guns that they carry. They were too busy talking about last night's game to notice her. She could see the expensive house from the distance. Whoever lives here, security was important. The random thought that creep into Jenny's mind was a jacket. She needs a jacket.

As Jenny shook the thought out of her mind, she realizes she had a question: If someone who values security lives here, why is that person throwing a party? Just by the glance that Jenny did get, there are a good number of people that would be in the house. Something was not adding up. She was so focus on her quest in finding parts for her ship that she stops asking questions. Correction: she was not asking the right question. The question is why someone, who was throwing a party, has a jamming signal?

What was going on in that house?

Jenny shook her head. She will wait until the party is in full swing. Once the party is in full swing, Jenny will simply go in and destroy the device. It seems simple enough.

Jenny shook her head again. Her soldier instinct told her differently. Nothing is simple.

***********

Chuck stares at John Casey from a distance. Chuck should have known better. John Casey did not take the server job. He was the bartender. He was the man that was going to make the mojitos, long island ice teas, and the martini. John was the belle of the ball. Chuck was the guy who was carrying the tray of stuffed egg plants. He was the one sitting in his room during the senior prom.

Chuck look around the ballroom. The ballroom had vault ceiling. At least, he thought it was. The fact remain that the mansion was designed to be classical and impressive. He did not think mansions were still built to look like an 18th century French chateau. Here he was in this ballroom that he had seen in the Beauty and the Beast. He should know. His sister saw the movie too many times for his liking.

The ballroom had an ice sculpture of a swan that sits in a big bowl of punch. There is a small violin quartet that is playing Beethoven of to the side. Everyone is dress in expensive dresses or tux. Excluding the stuffed egg plants, the food at the party was first class. Chuck look around again. To think that this ballroom was empty a few hours ago, Chuck never knew that caterers or party planner were this efficient. It gives Chuck a little hope in regard of his sister's wedding.

It has been a busy few hours since the agents arrived. In the end, the trio had been helping the caterer and the event planner get everything ready. It was a small army of servers and cooks that help put together the party. Chuck was stuck setting up tables while Casey was busy stocking up the bar. Right at eight, the guests came pouring in. Ever since then, they have been busy. Of course, Chuck was the unpopular one.

"Eggplant." asks Chuck as he passes by one of the female guest. She looks at Chuck with a little disgust and walk away.

Chuck had another problem: The guests. The guest list had become the list of infamous rogues. As each guest came in Chuck's line of vision, Chuck flashes. There were dictators, representative of infamous dictators, criminal warlords, and criminal kingpins. They were all under one roof for one night only. Chuck walk past the South American president. The French criminal kingpin walks past Chuck to approach Sarah as she serves the champagne to the guest. Chuck was happy that this was just an information gathering mission. Being in the party of doom did not help his nerves.

"Hey." Chuck turn to the attention getter. It was the weapons dealer. He was definitely dress to impress. He had his expensive shirt and suit coat. He is a few inches smaller than Chuck but still look like he can beat the crap out of Chuck.  
"Yes, sir." replied Chuck with some hesitation.

"I think that there is a couple out on the deck." The infamous Quentin Sanchez points out the couple. Chuck look out the big patio windows doors. "Can you make sure that they have been offered the stuffed eggplant?"

"I will make my way there." reassures Chuck to Quentin Sanchez.

"Thank you." Chuck watch as the Quentin walk away to Chuck only to start talking to one of his guest. He has seen Quentin talking endlessly to each of his guest. He made jokes with guest, flirt with woman, and impress men. Chuck will give one thing about the man; he had charisma. Chuck decides to go back to work and go to the patio.

*********

"How are you doing?" ask Sarah to John as he pour more glasses of champagne. Sarah put down her empty tray on the bar counter. It is the first time this evening that John or Sarah had not busy. Everyone in the ballroom had a drink in their hands.

"Terrible. I only made five dollars in tips." replied John to his partner.

"Seriously."

"Like I said, terrible. I have not been able to move from this bar since the guests arrived. How about you?" John wishes he was joking. The moment he made an appearance in the bar, he had been bombarded with requests. John lost count how many martinis he had made.

"Not so well. I have been hit on by most of the men here, even the guards." Sarah said while watching John put the glasses of champagne on her tray. John resists the urge to roll his eyes. John never told Sarah that he was surprised that she is a spy. She was too good looking. You can put Sarah in a room and Sarah would be notice by half of the room. While Sarah can do the seduction well, the covert operation was different. On occasion, Sarah has proven him wrong. Tonight is not one of those times. "Not good. You are too noticeable."  
"Exactly. I might as well spray paint on the wall saying that I was here." Sarah looks around at the area.

"Yeah. How's special need boy?" This time, Sarah had to resist the urge in slamming the tray over John Casey's head.  
"Doing as well as he can. He has been flashing since the guests arrived."

"I know. It's bad enough that I recognize some of these people. Chuck has it a little worse. He probably recognizes everyone. Someone told me that it looks like he has been having orgasms on the floor." Both agents look at Chuck. Thankfully, Chuck had stop flashing. He just looks like a man who had a crappy job.

"Chuck will be fine. We just have to worry about what we need to do. With any luck, there will be an opening for us."

"That's too much luck that we have to rely on." John looks around. There were guards in the area. While they have not been paying attention on the servers or kitchen staff, John did not want to rely on the assumption that the guards were bad at their jobs. "You better get these glasses out there. They have been drinking it like water."  
"Yeah." Sarah grabs her tray of glass and went back out on the floor. John watches as his partner walk away. If he is lucky, everything will go according to plan. Of course, there was that x factor that no one counts on. That was what John was afraid of. X factor could be anything or anyone. John start pouring more champagne, hoping that the x factor lost its invitation to the party.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jenny stares at the fence. Knowing full well that the guards would place all of their focus on the front gate, she walked to the back of the property. The fence surrounding the property did not surprise her. It did not even faze her when she saw no back entrance to the property. Jenny listens carefully to her surroundings. She could only hear the music from the party. Other then that, it was peaceful. More importantly, she did not hear any dogs or guards walking the property. She stops walking and counts the imaginary lines that only she can see on the fence. She start to stretching her legs, knowing for well what she is about to do. She closes her eyes and starts to count.

She took a deep breath.

Jenny lifts her right leg up in the air like a ballerina.

Jenny put her right leg back on the ground.

Jenny put her left leg in the air.

Jenny put her left leg back.

Jenny took another deep breath.

She looks at the fence again.

Jenny stops the stalling and leaps from the ground to the top of the fence. She nearly overshot the jump, but it is one foot above the top. She land on top of the fence.

Whether it was the exercises that she did while in her spaceship or her Time Lord body, Jenny made a jump that most humans would not attempt without rope and a rocket pack strapped on their backs.

Standing on top of the fence, Jenny looks around the property like a superhero over his fair city. Jenny looks at the fence that she was standing on. It was really more of a barrier than a fence. All that matter is the fact that she had enough of the barrier to stand on top of it. As for the property, there are plenty of trees in the back. Whoever was the landscaper, he made sure that there was plenty of distance from the house and the trees to give running room for any kids or dogs. Still, there was enough of an opening between the trees for Jenny to see what she needs to see. She reaches in one of her pouches and took out small binoculars after she finished the observation. Jenny looks through the binoculars and surveys the whole area. Like she figured, all of the guards were too focus on the cars of the party guests. Thankfully all of the cars were in the front of the property. She can see the guards admiring the cars. Jenny then focuses on locating the cameras. Jenny found that the cameras were at all of the entrances of the building. As for dogs, she found them with the other guards. Jenny put her binoculars back in the pouch. With grace, she steps over to the other side of the fence. Without hesitation, she hits the ground on her feet and starts to run toward the house.

As she run toward the house, Jenny could see the patio. The patio was more like a balcony. It was a five feet up from the ground on a concrete wall. Even from her distance, she could see that there is a couple talking to each other on the patio. The couple is so focus on each other; they did not see Jenny rapidly approaching the house. When the couple kisses each other, Jenny lowers her stance. If she keep quiet and get to the area below the patio, the couple would never notice her. Once she was a few feet away from the house, she drop and rolls on the ground until she reaches the foot of the patio.

Jenny lies on her back looking at the starry night. She resists on letting out a sigh as she lie there waiting for the couple to go back inside the house. Jenny resists the urge to think about the stars. She could hear a new pair of footstep walking on the patio.

"Eggplant? Jenny figures that it had to be a waiter asking the couple. The voice of the waiter sound familiar to Jenny.

Once she heard the laughing, Jenny felt sorry for the waiter. He obviously did not have the most popular item in the park. In a weird moment, she realizes that she never had eggplant before.

As the laugh disappears, Jenny heard footsteps walking back in. She counts two footsteps, not three. The waiter is still there. He then whistles a tune. She smiles. Jenny could tell that whoever he was, he was trying to make the best out of his situation. It was a pleasant tune. With the pleasant tune and the star above her head, the night felt serene to Jenny. She heard his foot step walking back inside.

"Thank you." Jenny got from the ground and start looking for an opening to the building.

***********

"Sir." Quentin looks at over his shoulder. Quentin had been talking to a pretty lady from Argentina with the finest wine found in Frances. The former dancer is wearing a red dress that is worth too much. It is the type of dress that only actresses wear at an award ceremony. She wanted to know how a man of his age accumulated so much wealth. Quentin simply smiled and lied to the guest of one of his valued customer. So, when his chief of security, Owen, tapped on his shoulder, Quentin was more than happy to talk to him.

Since being an arms dealer and former informant, Quentin values his security. He had seen too many things go wrong even when you are prepared for anything. Good thing the man that he hired was good. The man named Owen once found a weapon of a bikini clad woman off the coast of Australia. Even now, Quentin could not believe that his chief of security found the weapon on the barely clothed woman. It was one of many reasons why he hired Owen. So, if Owen wanted to interrupt him from his conversation, it must be important.

"Excuse me." said Quentin to the lady. Quentin turns his focus on the man that tapped his shoulder. Owen lean closer to his boss and nearly place his lips on Quentin's ear.

"I may have a situation." Owen whispers softly to Quentin. Those five words put Quentin in professional mode. He turns to the former dancer and gives her a big smile.

"Excuse me for a moment." said Quentin to the young woman. She nod and walks away. As she walks, Quentin could tell that she was putting on a show for him. It is the type of show that is for only his attention. After a moment of watching the woman walk away, both men walk away from the main area. Once they were safe from snooping ears, they stop look at each other. Quentin places his focus back to his head of security. "What's up?"

"Sir, I think we have been infiltrated." Quentin felt his frustration building.

Quentin took steps in keeping himself in the shadow. Back in the day, Quentin was the low man on the food chain. During that time, Quentin Sanchez saw how the big time arm dealers conducted their business. He saw how big time arm dealers kept their men in line. The important part that Quentin saw was how careless they were. He watched as the arm dealers flaunted their ill gained wealth. Everything that Quentin saw, he made notes what not to do and what to do if he got to their position. Every lesson he learned from them had help him be invisible to the intelligence community.

This party was different. While it is flashy, it serves a purpose. It brought people together that would never be in the same room with each other. It gets tightwad to loosen their wallets to buy something that could change their world. In daily life, Quentin had a small farm. He had a small farm on his own island, but it was a small farm. To hear that his party may have been infiltrated, it was a disappointment.  
"I really hope that you are joking." wishes Quentin to his head of security.

"No, sir."

"Who can it be?" asks Quentin. Quentin was running though a list of people that wanted him out of the business in his head.

"I don't know yet, sir." Quentin did not bother hiding his frustration from his head of security.

"Well, do me a favor and tell me what you know." Owen took out his iPhone. He presses a few 'buttons' and a video appear. Quentin takes the phone out of Owen's hand and watches the video. It shows a waiter out on the deck. Within seconds of him leaving the deck, Quentin watches as a blonde appear and ran toward the side of the house.

"I remember that man. I send him out on the patio." Quentin hand the iPhone back to Owen.  
"Well, he seems to have whistled right before he left the deck." Quentin shook his head. It was always the little things that get someone caught. It was a tweak of the lip, a rubbing one's eyes, or in this case a whistle.

"Well, isn't he being subtle? Have you found the girl?"

"No, sir. It only happened a few minutes ago."

"Good. That gives us some time. Have the men make sweeps around the property. I want this female agent contained. I don't want any screw ups. Make sure that the device is operational. I don't want to find out this agent is from Torchwood." Quentin look around at each guest and waiter with suspicion.

"Sir, they are all the way in England." Owen looks at his boss with confusion.

"You are missing the point. If there is an agent here, we have been discovered." Quentin looks at his expensive watch. "If we are lucky, we have twenty four hours to do our business and leave. But, I doubt we have that much. I am going to take my clients down stair and conduct the auction. During that whole time, search the property. I want this girl found. Once I'm done with the auction, send everyone home. We are leaving this place tonight." Quentin made sure that Owen hears his commands

"What about the caterers and waiters?" Owen looks at each one of them with suspicion.

"Keep them in the dark. Let them do their jobs, but keep an eye on them. I don't want to find out that there is a possibility of being more then one agent here. After the auction, they can leave."

"And the waiter that was on the patio?" Both men look at the whistling waiter. He still has the stuffed eggplants on his tray. He did not look like an agent. He was too skinny and did not look like he had a lot of confidence in his ability. He was asking people in sampling the stuffed eggplant, which is not the hit of the party.

"It could be a coincidence that he was there. Still… He is going to the auction." Quentin did not place bets on assumptions. He was not a gambling man unless he fixes the bet to his favor.

"Anything else." ask Owen as he did not bother hiding his anger at himself.

"Just get everything ready for our departure."

"Yes, sir."

Owen starts to walk away from his boss. Quentin walks to the center of the room. The whole evening had been success up to this point. All of his clients were fed and a little drunk. The event planner was worth every cent that Quentin paid him. Excluding the possibility that law enforcement agencies knew that he was here, it was a good night.

Once he got to the center of the room, Quentin start to tap his glass of champagne. The acoustics of the room made his tapping sound louder than it did. Within a minute, everyone's attention was to Quentin.

"Hi. I hope everyone is having a good evening eating my food and drinking my champagne." Everyone laugh at the joke. Quentin put on his best business smile. "Well, I hate to ruin a perfect party, but I will need to see every one of my clients downstairs. We just got to get some business out of the way. The rest of you can stay here and have a jolly good time. The waiters will be here to keep you fed and drunk."

Everyone laugh at his lame joke. His clients however, kiss their significant other and start to leave the room. Quentin approaches the tall whistling waiter. He look too distract to know that Quentin was behind him.

"Hey." Quentin taps the waiter's shoulder. He turns around and looks surprised.  
"Oh, hi." The more that Quentin looks at the man, the more that he felt sorry for him.

"What's your name?"

"Charles."  
"Charles….?"

"Carmichael."

"Nice to meet you, Charles Carmichael. I need you to do me a favor."  
"Sure."

"Put that tray of stuffed eggplants and get a tray of champagne. While this auction is going on, I want my clients to be slightly drunk. If you could serve them the champagne during the auction; that would be fantastic." Quentin said this with a smile.

"Sure. Do you need anyone else to help?" ask the waiter.

"No. These auctions that I have rarely go longer than a half hour. Thanks." Quentin walks away from 'Charles Carmichael.'

**********

What was that about?" ask John Casey when Chuck approaches the bar. John had been keeping one eye on Chuck. He nearly had a heart attack when Quentin approached Chuck for the second time in the evening.

"Nothing, he wants me to serve champagne during his auction." states Chuck to his handler. Chuck placed the tray of stuffed eggplant on the counter.

"Hah." John looks at Chuck.

"What?" ask Chuck. He recognizes the tone of that grunt.

"Have you not notice it?" John places an empty tray beside the tray of stuffed eggplants.  
"Oh. You mean the fact that I am going into the same room with the infamous clients that would skin me alive if they knew that I work with the CIA." John could recognize the sarcasm. "Of course, I notice. In case you have not notice, I am shaking like crazy here."

"You have the watch." ask John, knowing full well what Chuck's answer is going to be.

"Of course. I also got my phone."

"Just don't do anything stupid and stay calm." John starts to put the glasses of champagne on Chuck's tray.

"It's right up there with staying alive, not getting caught, and praying." Chuck pick up the tray of glasses once John was done. Chuck starts to follow the infamous guests down stairs.

Like clock work, John could see Sarah making her way back to the bar. Sarah did not hide her concern as she approach John. She just finished giving a man the phone number of a China restaurant.

"Tell me that Chuck is not going down there." Said Sarah as she places her empty tray on the bar.

"Ok. I wouldn't."

"So what's next?"

"Nothing at the moment. We are being watched." John took the empty tray that Sarah had and replaces it with the tray of stuffed eggplants.

"I was really hoping it was my imagination."

"I notice that more guards came in the room. Before that, the head of security was talking to Quentin. Something is up." Sarah looks around and saw that John was correct. There was a lot more guards in the room.

"You don't think that they know about us."

"No. We got pretty good covers. Even if they did a background check, they wouldn't find anything. No. Something must have happened."

"Great. This mission is not looking good."

"Keep with the cover, Walker. We'll do what we always do."

"Improvise."

"Exactly."

Sarah took the tray of stuffed eggplant and walk back to the guest. John looks at the guards and starts to re assess the whole situation in his mind.

**********

Getting into the building was not hard once Jenny got around the small security force. Once Jenny realized the pattern that the guards were using, she simply waited for the gap of the security and exploited. It was a small window in the basement. She hated the fact that she had to break it. She slides down into the basement. After waiting for a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, Jenny found the stairs. What surprises her was the size of the basement. The house was big, yet the basement was not bigger than an apartment building bedroom. No. It was too suspicion for her liking.

She walks up the stairs, open the door and walk into a kitchen. The kitchen is busy with activities. Chiefs were throwing food into pot and pans. A chief is demanding ingredients. Waiters coming in and out of the kitchen. The array of smell hit Jenny. They did not notice her walking out of the basement. Jenny simply walks out of the kitchen before anyone asks.

What she walks into was a party with people in the fancy dresses and suits.

"Oh." She looks at the beautiful area. While it was not her liking, she can see why people enjoy coming to a party. Right beside the kitchen entrance, there is a bar with a big man bartending the party.

The bartender saw her and became slightly confuses. She gives him a big smile and walk up to him.

"Hi." Jenny sit down on the bar stool.

"What can I get you, miss?" The bartender did not return the smile.

"Do you have any water?" Jenny figure that she would blend in even though she knew that it was not working.

"Sure." The bartender is big. Jenny looks over the bartender. No. He is not big as in fat. He is big because of the muscle and training. Jenny can tell that the bartender is a military guy. He took out bottle water and put it in front of her.

"Thank you." Jenny opens the bottle and notice that he was giving her the look over. She already knows what he was doing. If her assessment was correction, he was trying to figure her out. Jenny took a drink from the bottle as she looks around at the party. Most people did not notice that she was here. She observes the crowd. They were too drunk to care if she was there or not.

"So, what brings you to the party?" asks the bartender.  
"You really don't want to know." She was hoping that he did not ask anymore question then that.

"I may not, but you have thirty seconds before the guards notice you. You are sticking out like a sore thumb with the boots and military pants." The bartender said to Jenny.

"It's all part of my plan." Jenny smile at the bartender. She finishes off her water and place the empty bottle on the counter. She got off of the bar stool and start to walk away from the bar. The guards finally notice her. Before the guards were able to process Jenny's presence, she sprints out of the room.

"Get her." The guards ran after her.

*********

Sarah starts walking back to the bar with her empty tray. The strange woman made all of the guards in the ballroom chasing after her.

"What's going on?" ask Sarah once she got to John.

"I don't know, but I think we just found our distraction." Sarah places her tray back down on the counter. She looks around and everyone was too busy talking to each other to even notice the guards had left.

Sarah Walker knew what her partner meant. She starts walking out of the ballroom. With the guard concentrating on other things, she can do what she needed to do.

***************

"Ladies and gentleman. It has come to my attention that time is a factor. For security purposes, not all of the items will be put up for auctions." declares Quentin to his fellow rogues.

Every single one in the room let out a sigh mix with frustration and sadness. Chuck look around. Each one of the infamous individuals look like little kids on Christmas day being told that Christmas was canceled.

Everyone in the room was sitting in their table. The downstairs room was like the classic auction room that Chuck had seen on television. Quentin was upfront on a small stage standing behind a podium. Each one of Quentin's clients had their paddle in their hands.

Chuck realizes what was going on. The infamous clients of Quentin were all sitting in a room getting ready for an auction. They were not here for an auction for antiques. This is what CIA and NSA want to know: How Quentin conducts his business. Chuck gets to see it all.

This is what John Casey and Sarah Walker always tells him what being a spy is about. While there are times that the job is about the explosion and car chases, it was also about the quiet sneaky moments that no one notices you. Chuck is in that moment. He is their waiter serving drinks. He just hopes that he does not screw up.

Chuck places champagne glasses in front of bidding guests. Most of the clients ignore the glass of alcohol while others took a sip from the glass of champagne. Once he had his tray emptied, Chuck approaches the door. Two men moves together and block the door. Both men had the muscular build or a pro wrestler. They were wearing suits. Chuck could never tell if a suit was from the rack or the Armani collection that either man wore. At this moment, he just preferred to get out of the room.

"Let me remind everyone about the rules of the auction." Chuck gulp silently as he noticed that either guard did not move out of his way.

"NO one leave this room until the auction is over." Chuck look back at Quentin as he spoke. That explains a lot and not enough. Why would he need a server if he can't get anything that everyone needs? One guard taps Chuck's shoulder. Chuck turn to see that the guard had a bottle of champagne in his hand, which answered his question. Chuck took the bottle and saw that it was opened. The guard had the cork in his hand to show that he open it.

"Thanks." Chuck smile in appreciation.

"Remember all sales are final. You must have the cash ready to be transfer. If you are caught after the auction with the items in hand, you will disavow any knowledge of this auction. You don't, you will be banned from the auction. Any questions?" Quentin looks around the room. "Good. Let's get started."

Chuck repeat in his mind one thing: Just be cool.

**********

Jenny did not bother keeping track on how long she had been running. The only thing she did keep track was the results of her running. Running inside was attracting too much attention that she did not want. Her few guards that were chasing her became the whole platoon racing after her. While the leaping and hiding was working, it was unfortunately not getting her anywhere. Jenny found herself in the bathroom with marble sinks, tub and toilet. She took out her scanner, look at her scanner and saw that the jamming device is downstairs. As much as she likes the run, she needs to find the device. Jenny opens up the window, climb out of the window and jump off onto the ground.

The moment she hit the ground, the guards appears out of nowhere. She took a breath. She had two choices: Fight or surrender. She looks at the guards. There were fifteen guards with guns. Jenny figured they were automatics. They really did not have much a chance with her. Still, there is the bigger picture to consider. She roses her hand in surrender.

"I give up." She said it with a smile. All the guards' eyes widen. She obviously did something that they did not expect.

The head of security walk up to her. He had short hair and was wearing sunglasses, which Jenny still did not understand why since it was nighttime. He grabs her scanner out of her hands. He looks at it. She can tell he had no idea what it was. He threw the scanner on the ground. With his shoes, he starts to bash it into pieces.

"Someone cuff her. I want her in the room downstairs tied up." order the man as he stares at her. She can tell that he is getting angry. It must have been the running. It could have been the hiding.

"Sir, isn't the auction still going on?" ask one of the guards.  
"Don't be an idiot. I want her in the down down stair."

"Yes, sir." The head of security look straight at Jenny, who still had a smile.  
"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing." Jenny took her smile off and replaces it with a small frown.

Jenny felt a gun on her back. In her mind, she knew sixty different ways to change his situation. None of them would get her what she wants except one. Jenny simply walks forward as the men that surround her follow with her.

*********

Chuck lost his cool.

Within five minutes of the auction, Chuck almost lost it.

Chuck saw an item that can intercept phone call from anywhere, from any phone. To prove the claim, Quentin intercepted a phone call of a famous actress talking dirty to her agent. To further prove his claim, Quentin intercepted the call of the President of the United States.

Chuck saw an invisible cloak. His inner Harry Potter nearly squealed in delight.

Chuck saw a device that made holograms in solid object.

When Chuck saw the dis-integrator, Chuck knew that he was in trouble.

As he saw the podium disintegrate before everyone's eyes, Chuck realize that he had no cool in him now. He is not Bryce Larkin. He is not that cool spy that probably can charm the dress off a lady. He is not cool under fire, which John Casey love to remind him.

Chuck is just a geek that watches too many movies, reads too many comic books, knows too much about computers, and played too many video games. That is all who he is. However, if he did not do any of those things, he wouldn't know that he is in danger. The moment that a person saw something that changes everything he knew about his world that is usually the moment that the person's life was in danger. Chuck should know this. His life changed because of the Intersect. What he just saw changes everything. There was no reason that Chuck should be alive. After all, dead men tell no tales about invisible cloak, or a dis-integrator.

"Alright then. You know the website. Go there and put your bids in the remaining items that I could not put up tonight." Quentin said as he concludes the auction. Chuck's felt relief when he hears the doors being unlock.

Everyone got up from their table. Chuck pick up the glasses and put them on the tray. He had to move quickly. He is the waiter and the waiter cleans up the tables. The waiter puts the glasses on a tray and takes them back to the kitchen. The waiter also runs like a bat out of hell out of this house. Chuck slowly approaches the door. The guards did not bother acknowledging Chuck. Chuck could feel his heart beating like it wanted to explode. Chuck follows the crowd up the stair. He could pull this off.

That was his last thought as he was hit from behind knocking him unconscious. Chuck fell on the stairs, dropping the glasses all over the place.

Quentin and the guards approach the fallen body and look over it.

"Put him in the next level down. Make sure the security is in place." said Quentin.

********

John Casey watch as the drunken girl hit on another drunken girl with very little interest. Being distracted is how a spy gets killed. He quickly re scans the area. Most of the guests were getting drunk quicker now that their significant other was in basement.

Ever since the woman crash the party, security had been chasing her. John Casey did not mind. It gave his partner the chance to slip away and do what needed to be done. She saw the opportunity like John.

Like an alarm clock, Sarah Walker walks in the room with a tray in her hand. The drunken girls look at her with interest. Sarah gives them a look showing no interest in them. They walk away from her like hyenas looking at prey.

"I think I am going to start wearing a wig and adding warts on my face." remark Sarah as she sits down on a stool.

"Yeah. The problem with being beautiful. You can never blend in." remark John Casey. Sarah looks at John. "What? Don't tell me that you think that you are the only one that has this problem."

"Sorry. I just never picture you having that problem."

"When I walk into a room, I'm always noticed."

"Casey. When you walk into a room in full military gear, you tend to get noticed."

"Details. Let's talk about that later. Tell me that you did it."

"When all of the security force is chasing someone, it would be hard not to. I got all the rooms bugged. I placed cameras in the bedrooms and the study. I even had time to put a Trojan in the computer." For the first time during this mission, John Casey let a small smile come out.

"Mission accomplished. Let's get out of here."

"Forgetting one thing." Sarah knew that John was messing with her.

"No. I rather that we left him."

"Casey."

"Fine. Don't get your feather all bunch up, mother hen. See." John Casey point on the line of people coming up the stairs. "Auction is done. Chuck will just be right along."

Sarah and John watch the guests went to their drunken other. They saw them walking in the room almost in file. Some of the infamous men had smile while other looks very disappointed. As each person walk in, Sarah's heart skip a beat. Once the last person walks in, Sarah could feel her heart speeding up.

"Give him a minute." reassure John Casey. Sarah looks at her partner. His face was slowly getting concern. Sarah looks at her watch, not wanting to give her partner another excuse.

"Casey." said Sarah as the minute of up. "You don't think…"

"It's Chuck. I don't have to think. I already know. This is why we came in our own van."

"What are we waiting for?" Sarah already put her tray down on the counter and was walking out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jenny looks at Chuck with curiosity. Like Jenny, Chuck is tied up on a metal chair. She did not know how he got there and why he is wearing a waiter's uniform. Unlike Jenny, Chuck is unconscious.

After Jenny was captured by the platoon of guards, she was escorted back into the house, went downstairs using different stairway into another basement that was hidden from the rest of the house and led to a hatch. She watched as the guards opened up the hatch. She made no motion or indicated that she was going to escape. One guard went down the hatch. Considering that the whole platoon was escorting her, they thought that they were prepared for Jenny. They pointed their guns at her and motioned her to go downstairs. She went down the hatch as she restrained her smile. The guard was waiting for her with his gun pointed at her. He had already opened up a door that was off to the side. As she approached the room, Jenny noticed the long hallway.

The room that Jenny entered was worthy of holding a prisoner. The room was the size of a bathroom. The lighting in the room had an annoying blue tint to it. The blue was subtle but, it was noticeable. There are two metal chairs. The restraint that Jenny had became difficult when she saw Chuck tied up. There is a stain on the one side of the room, which Jenny could guess what it is.

Another guard entered the room. One guard led her to the chair. She sat down and allowed them to tie her up. Both guards looked at her with a satisfied curiosity. Once done, they left the room, closed the door and locked it.

After a few minutes of silence, moaning start to come out of Chuck's mouth. Slowly, he starts to move. Moaning and moving looks like a good sign. Jenny could tell that he was slowly regaining conscious.

"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch." Chuck moves his head. He tried to move his hand. Jenny watches as he looks at his feet.

"Great. I'm tied up again." said Chuck to no one in particular.

"Does that happen to you often?" It was a valid question that Jenny had to express to Chuck. After all, it would reveal more of the oddity that is called Chuck. Her voice widens Chuck's eyes. He slowly lifts his head and looks straight at her. Jenny could see some fear in Chuck's eyes. She did not know why that is. After all, she had been pleasant to him.

Just seeing her there freaks Chuck out to the point that he start to yell in fear. He starts to move like he wanted to get away from her. All the movement did was to cause his chair to fall back. Unfortunately, Chuck's head greet the floor with a loud thud.

"Ouch."

"Are you alright?" ask Jenny while Chuck stare at the ceiling.

"No. I'm tied up in a chair and I'm on my back. So, I am not alright." answers Chuck follow with a small ouch.

"You act like it is a bad thing."

"Well, in this case, it is."

"Why?"

"You don't know." Chuck's voice had such disbelief that it surprised Jenny. Jenny knew that she was missing something in this bizarre puzzle.

"No."

"The guy that put us here; He's an arms dealer." said Chuck to Jenny.

"Arms dealer? You mean a weapons dealer." Jenny had to make sure that she understood Chuck. In her travels, Jenny had encountered an arms dealer and a weapons dealer.

"Yes." reaffirm Chuck to Jenny.

"Well. That's going to complicate things." Jenny's mind was making the connection with all that had been happening.  
"Complicate things? That is putting it mildly. They're probably going to kill us." Jenny could tell by Chuck's voice that he was simply astonished by Jenny.  
"Me. I may understand. What about you? There is no reason to kill you." baits Jenny.

"You wouldn't believe me." She could hear it. If there was one thing that Jenny had figure out about Chuck is this: Chuck is an emotional human being. He expresses his feeling out in his voice and his body movements.

"Trust me." Chuck heard those words before and couldn't help but let out a sigh of frustration.

"Why should I?" Jenny could hear the mistrust in his voice.  
"Whatever you tell me, I am going to believe you." Jenny softens her enthusiasm. With Chuck lying on the floor, Jenny hopes that Chuck could hear her sincerity. He let out a sigh after a few seconds of letting the statement absorbs in Chuck's mind.

"The weapons dealer held an auction. He was auctioning off an invisible cloak and a disintegrator."

"Hah."

"Hah. That is all you can say! I just saw things that can change the world and that is all you can say!" exasperate Chuck to his fellow hostage.

"Well, it's complicated."

"No! It was abrupt and full of emotion when Chuck said it. "You can't play that card if I can't! So, why did you just say hah?"

"I have a hypothesis but I don't have anyway to prove it. I really don't like say stuff out loud until I can prove it."

"Alright." Chuck did not like the answer, but Jenny could not blame him. "So is there anything that you can tell me?"  
"Well, give me fifteen seconds."

"Why? What happens in fifteen seconds?" Jenny unties her ropes. The rope falls on the floor making a muffle thud. She stands up from her chair and walk over to Chuck. She looks down at him. He did not hide his surprise.

"Taa-daa!" Jenny could not help but pose to Chuck to show her free hand and smile.

"How did you do that?" ask Chuck.

"The advantage of getting tied up several times. You learn ways to get out of situation like this." Jenny slowly picks Chuck up from the floor and moves him back to the upright position. "I do have another question before I untie those ropes."

"What?"  
"Why are you so special?" asks Jenny to Chuck.

***********

"Are you sure that you put those bugs in the room?" asks John Casey as he tried to pull up the feed. The van that Team Chuck came in was outfitted with all the latest in surveillance technology. Unlike the other vans, it is outfitted with ways in hiding that technology since the van had to masquerade as a caterer's van. It also meant that there were no seats in the van.

As John kneels before the computer screens, he could feel his frustration building. He took deep breaths hoping it may calm himself down. John knew that his partner was a half of minute in tearing up that house. Her trigger hand is constantly going back to her gun. John also knew that his partner was following his lead. If he could stay calm, she will stay calm.

Sarah moves back to John's side. She was in the front of the van watching as the guest slowly leaved the house. The party had to be over. It meant that the clock had started to tick on find Chuck.

"Yes, I did." confirm Sarah Walker to her partner. She is on her knees looking at the screen to see the small box stating the obvious.

"Well, I can't pull up any video feed from any of them."

"I know that they are working. The bugs are from your personal stash." John let out his grunt of frustration when he heard that from his partner.

"Which means that there is something disrupting them." John did not want to say it, but if he didn't, John knew his partner would.

"He knew that we were coming?" It was a valid question that Sarah expresses.  
"No. We were careful. I would bet you that Quentin is just simply paranoid." John switches his screen back to the desktop. He clicks on the program that tracks Chuck. With the GPS on Chuck's watch and phone, finding Chuck should be easy. When the screen acknowledges that Chuck's lost signal from both device, Casey felt uneasy about the whole situation.

"That makes sense, if it was not for the fact that we got a tap on his phone." Continue Sarah with the conversation.

"Land line, Walker. Whatever is messing with our bugs must not affect the landlines." John quickly exits out of the program.

"So, we got two choices." It frightened John Casey on how similar that Agent's Walker's thinking was to his own.

"We go into that house and risking Chuck's life or we wait for Quentin to leave that house and we make him give us Chuck." John complete Sarah's thought as he took out his own gun.

**********

Chuck look at the woman called Jenny. He did not expect her to be here. He did not expect to be captured. He did not expect Jenny to ask the question. Chuck was not prepare. So, he said the first thing that came into his mind.

"I'm not special. I mean c'mon. If I was special, I wouldn't have been expelled from college for something I didn't even do. My best friend wouldn't have slept with my ex girlfriend. I wouldn't live with my sister and her fiancé, who may I add, looks like he came out of a Men's fitness magazine. There are days that I think that my sister must think that I am the biggest loser. I am in love with a girl that may not like me back the same way. I work at a crappy job that I just got suspend from for something I didn't do. I am working as a waiter here and I may die because of it. If I was so special, wouldn't I be better than this?

You know the bad part in all of this. The bad part is the fact that I have people all around me telling me what to do because they think I am an idiot. They think that I am an idiot. There are times that I think that I am. There are days where I wondered how I even got here…" Chuck stop. Whether Jenny meant to or not, the question that she asked him hit a nerve. His whole life got summarize in one sentence: The whole world thought that he was an idiot. He looks away from Jenny. He is pretty sure that he just convinces the two people in the room that he was not special. Now he wished that he lied.

"Hey." Chuck shook out of his funk and saw that Jenny is standing beside him with her hand extend out. Her smile was no longer the fun smile, but a warm caring smile. Chuck noticed that the ropes were off of him. "Let's get out of this room."

Chuck took her hand and got up from the chair. Jenny stares at Chuck one second too long. It did not make him uncomfortable, but Chuck knew that she was thinking. The question was what?

"Sure." replied Chuck, wishing not to continue the pity party.

They walk up to the door. Chuck tried to open up the door with no luck. He tried to push the door and pull it out.

"It's lock." Chuck wish he did not state the obvious.

"I can see that. Don't worry. I have something to get that unlock." She reaches in her pouch.  
"You have the key." Joke Chuck.

"No, but I have this." Jenny pulls out a metal cylinder. Chuck held back on what he actually thought it looked like.

"What's that?" ask Chuck hoping that she did not say what it look like.  
"It's a sonic screwdriver." said Jenny with a big grin on her face.

"This sonic screwdriver, how does it work?"

"Think of it like a Swiss army knife. It is a multi purpose tool. It can scan an item. It can fix and break stuff. Here's the cool part. It unlocks doors." Chuck could not help but smile at that last statement.

"How does it work?" Chuck hope that Jenny is not messing with him.

"You just point and shoot." Jenny points the sonic screwdriver at the door handle and shoots. The sonic screwdriver made a strange sound. Chuck then heard the most important sound. The door unlocked itself. He slowly opens the door. There was no one guarding the door. Still, the only thought that Chuck had was the sonic screwdriver.

"Holy crap." express Chuck to Jenny.

"Admit it. You want one." Jenny waves her sonic screwdriver to Chuck like a kid playing keep away from his friends.

"Yeah. I want one." Both Jenny and Chuck walk out the door. They both saw the hallway. On their left, a long pathway to somewhere unknown. On their right, there was a wall with a ladder leading to a sliding hatch. It was about ten feet above their head.

"So, Chuck, where do you want to go? We…" asks Jenny knowing full well where the actual exit is.

"Hatch. I have seen too many horror movies to pick the long hallway of doom." Chuck moves to the ladder and climb up. Once he got to the hatch, he found that it was locked. "It's locked."

"Move out of the way, Chuck." Chuck obeys to the best of his ability as he moves a little off to the side. Chuck is holding on to the ladder with his left hand. He looks down to see Jenny pointing her sonic screwdriver. After he hears the sonic sound, Chuck heard the clicking sound of the hatch opening. He slides the door with ease to see the outside in a glowing pink light.

"I think we have a problem." The hair on the back of Chuck's neck went up. As much as Chuck want to run to freedom, he felt a slight energy in the air. It was not the good kind of energy. He could also hear a slight humming.

"Why do you say that?"

"I see pink lights and hear a humming sound."

"A humming sound." Jenny looks up the hatch. It was a distinctive pink that she had seen so many times. "Chuck. Don't move."

"Why?" Chuck did not move a muscle.

"I think that's a laser barrier."

"Laser?! What?" Chuck made himself not freak out as he grip on the ladder harder. Chuck look up. It was not like any laser beam that he had seen. Of course, that was on television. It clicks in his head. Jenny said barrier. "Oh."

"Chuck. I need you to not move." Chuck looks down and saw that Jenny has holding a small rainbow color ball.

"Is that a bouncy ball?" ask Chuck as his brain registered what she was actually holding.

"No. It's a super duper bouncy ball." She looks at Chuck with a smile.

"Oh."

"Don't move." Jenny lifts the small ball over her head and throws the ball on the floor. Like all super dupery balls, it bounces off the floor and head toward the exit. It passes by Chuck's face like a fly being chased by a frog. Chuck heard the burning of the ball as it hit the barrier.

"Yep. I think that is a laser barrier." Stating the obvious was the only thing that Chuck could do. He then closes the sliding hatch and went back down with Jenny.

"Why is there a laser barrier?" asks Chuck to Jenny.

"I don't know."

"That doesn't make any sense. I'm pretty sure that we are not worth a laser barrier." Jenny saw it. Chuck was thinking. "I mean. Something like that has to take a lot of power. We are not worth that much power. Unless. Unless there is something else down here that is. That means, something down this hall is worth a laser barrier. Since Quentin is a weapons dealer…." Jenny smiles as Chuck place his attention away from Jenny. He place it onto the hallway of doom.

"So, Chuck. What do you think is down this hall?" inquire Jenny wondering what Chuck would say.

"Transforming robot. A chicken that lays golden eggs. The ark. Plans for a teleporter." Chuck look at Jenny who is beaming.

"Why don't we find out?" Jenny grab Chuck's hand and made him run down the hall with her. Chuck did not bother resisting Jenny's charm and enthusiasm.

***********

Quentin approaches his car that he park in his garage. Considering all things, his party was a success. The items that he did auction off went for a good price. His guests left the party satisfied. Owen did get the intruders. This night was a success

The moment he touch the door handle, he heard them. They did it on purpose. If the agents wanted him dead, he would be dead. He simply raises his hands and waits. After all, he did not expect anything less for capturing an agent.

"Hold it right there." Command Sarah. Sarah's felt her heart races. There was no signal from Chuck's watch or phone. Even though John tried his best to quickly get rid of it, Sarah saw the computer screen showing no signal from Chuck's GPS. It only meant that he was found out. How did not matter. What matter was getting him back.

The two agents hid in the shadows and wait for everyone to leave. The guards that patrol the grounds did not have the skills that either agent had. If they did, they may have notice them. Instead, the agents were able to sneak past them and get into the garage.

Sarah approaches him to his line of vision. She made sure that Quentin saw her gun.

"I am assuming you are here for the agent." said Quentin with such calm. Both Sarah and John kept their poker face, knowing full well that if Quentin knew actually what he had, Chuck would be in trouble.

"Where is our agent?" asks John. He did not trust what Sarah would have said. He figured that it was best that he took the lead on this situation.

"Your agent is perfectly fine at the moment. That can change really quickly. So here is what I propose. You will let me go and I will let you agent go. Those are my terms." Quentin said it with such calm that both agents did not believe it.

"You have to be kidding." Sarah had to blurb that out. John had to admit. It was pretty funny if it was not a serious matter.

"No, I am not. See. I am pretty important. My head of security and I plan things out. I also am pretty petty. I tend to hold grudges. The fact that you two have a gun pointed at me that gives me plenty of reasons to accelerate things. But, my head of security also tell me that I should give people a chance to change their minds. Less bloodshed. Personally, I don't care. So. Here is what is going to happen. I am giving you two about thirty seconds to accept that deal. If not, I will not call my head of security. He will take that as a sign. Long story short, there will be two explosions. One explosion will kill your agent instantly. The second explosion will go off in an unknown part of the city, probably a crowded area, killing those people in the area. I don't know where, so torture will not work. So to recap: Let me go and people will live. Don't let me go and people will die. Your thirty seconds starts now."

"We'll take it." said John Casey without letting a second pass by. Sarah surprised by this development, but reluctantly back Casey's plan.

"Smart man. I am going to reach for a cell phone. I will place that on the ground. I will call you within fifteen minutes on this phone. I will give you instructions in picking up your agent. Any funny business, I will make sure that that second bomb goes off. That bomb is my insurance out of this country. Do you understand?" His calm demeanor was infuriating Sarah. He act like this was another day at the office.

"Yeah." said Sarah. Quentin looks at Sarah. She was not moving. She still had her gun pointed at his head.

"Good. Tell Goldilocks to step off and let me go." Command Quentin.

"You heard him, Walker." said John to his partner. Sarah slowly back away from Quentin never letting her eyes and gun off of him. Quentin reaches in his coat pocket and took out a cell phone. He bends down and places it on the floor slowly. He got into his car. As Quentin starts the car, the garage door opens. Once fully open he left the two agents alone.

"What were you thinking?" demand Sarah at her partner. The garage door slowly close.

"I was thinking about Chuck and the second bomb. We don't know where either of them are at. We don't have anything to leverage at the moment. Besides, I made sure that I place a tracker on the car before the party. We'll know where he is going." Sarah's anger calm down at the thought of her partner's cleverness.

"Think that we can trust him." Sarah knew the answer to the question once it left her lips.

"No. Why do you think I put the trackers on all of the cars here?"

"What's the next move?"

"Simple. We separate. I'll follow Quentin while you take Quentin's phone call. You get Chuck. We have to be careful on this one. The fact that we don't know where that second bomb is at is a problem."

"It also means that we can't get to Quentin." said Sarah.

"Let's just focus on Chuck." said John as he put his gun back in its holster.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Are you ready to see what's behind this door?" asks Jenny with such gusto that as much as Chuck hates to admit it, but Jenny's enthusiasm is very contagious. It is too contagious. He can feel his heart racing with excitement. Chuck had not been this exciting to open a door since he was four on Christmas day.

"Yes." was his only response. The hallway of doom became the ever ending hallway. It took the duo a while to finally reach the end of the hallway. If it was not for the fact that Chuck ran with Devon earlier in the week, Chuck would have found the run with Jenny intimidating and exhausting.

The door at the end of the hallway is a big metal door, which its sole purpose is to keep everyone out. As Jenny put her hand around the doorknob, Chuck realizes something. It seems like such a basic thing that he was surprised that Jenny didn't say anything. Chuck could hear John Casey's disappointing grunt in his head. Chuck, ignoring the grunts in his head, grabs Jenny's hand before she turns the knob. "Hold it. How do we know if there aren't any guards? "

"Sonic screwdriver." answers Jenny to Chuck's question. Chuck let Jenny's hand go. She took her hand off of the door knob and reach in her pouch. "Like I said before, it has a short range scanner." Jenny adjusts the screwdriver's tiny knobs. "For example, let's scan you."

Jenny points the sonic screwdriver and went up and down and around his body. Chuck resists the urge to move too much as she scan him. Chuck knew that he had that nervous look on his face, like she is going to find out his deep not so dark secret. He never saw Jenny resisting the urge to chuckle as she continues to scan him.

"What did you find out?" ask Chuck, not knowing what the woman would say. After a moment, she looks at Chuck in the eyes and with a smile on her face.

"You are perfectly healthy human being. Happy?"

"Oddly enough, yes." Jenny saw Chuck's relief. Jenny then places her attention and her sonic screwdriver at the room to scan for other humans.

"I can use the short range scanner to see if there are any guards in the room. It's a fairly easy thing to accomplish." Jenny scans the room the room while Chuck patiently waits. "Well, Chuck. Good news. No one is inside the room."

Jenny put her sonic screwdriver in her pouch and was about to turn the door knob when Chuck grabs her hand. Again.

"Hold on." Jenny could not help but give him a look.

"What is wrong this time?"

"I didn't notice it at first, but there is an alarm system." Chuck points the pin pad that was on the wall. He had been so nervous as she scanned him that he nearly missed the alarm system. Jenny let go of the door knob. Chuck let go of her hand.

"I miss that." said Jenny to Chuck, who did not know that she just lied to him.

"I think I can disarm that." Chuck approaches the box. As he looks at the alarm system, Chuck realizes that he had never encountered this system in his professional life. Being a Nerd Herder, he had encountered several different types of alarm system. It was either before his time or too far advanced to be sold to the public. The tingling in his brain however, gives him some relief.

_A honeybee._

_ Electrical plan._

_ Installation of the alarm system._

_ Possible codes._

Without hesitation, Chuck pushes four numbers: 5,3,0,9.

Jenny and Chuck heard a small beep. Jenny turns the door knob and opens up the door revealing a very dark room. Chuck felt relief as no alarm system went off.

"How did you do that?" ask Jenny, already knowing the answer.

"Default code. Every alarm system has it. With this model, that is usually the common one. The guy did not look like the type to change it." Chuck hope that she bought his lame explanation. He never realizes that Jenny saw him flashed.

"Well, then. Let's see what is so valuable in this room that the man had to put an alarm system and a laser barrier to keep everyone out." Jenny extends her hand to Chuck. Chuck took her hand and they walk into the room.

Chuck nearly lost his breath. It was not because the lights that were off automatically came on. It was not the fact that it felt good holding Jenny's hand. It was not the fact that the room was so much bigger than each one of them thought it would be which it was. Chuck figures it to be the right length for Tony Stark to build all of his Iron Man's suits and keep a couple of planes. It was the fact that the room was filled with devices. Big devices, small device. Red device. There were devices that were taken apart that were on the tables. Each device was on a tray on a metal table. As Chuck and Jenny walk further into the room, each device got complicated. It was the tinker in him that wanted to come out and play with these new items. Chuck look at each one as they pass by. Finally Chuck could not resist. He let Jenny's hand go and approach one device. The moment he let go of her hand, Jenny stops walking and start to watches Chuck carefully. She can see what he was doing. Chuck didn't want to touch what he was looking at. She can see that he want to. He had his hands over the item, but he looks afraid to touch it. Jenny looks closer at Chuck. She saw his eyes, which were moving.

"You are trying to put that device together in your mind." Confirm Jenny.

"No, I am not." Chuck slowly moves his hand to the device while not taking his eyes off of the device. With quickness that Chuck never seen before, Jenny grab his hand before he touch the device.

"I would not touch it if I were you." warn Jenny in a stern voice that Chuck only heard from one individual.

"How come?" Chuck had to ask.

"Because, it's poisonous." Chuck turn to Jenny. While there is a small smile on Jenny's face, her eyes were telling Chuck something else. Something that neither party was telling the other: the truth. She knows exactly what the device was. Jenny let go of Chuck's hand. "C'mon, let's see what else is in this room."

Chuck back away from the device and went back to Jenny's side. Chuck look at her again. She is now acting different. The smile was there. The spark in the eyes is still there. There is something about her. Chuck remember what his first thought was when he saw Jenny at the coffee shop. She looks like a hybrid between John Casey and Sarah Walker. The John Casey side is showing.

They walk further into the room when Chuck saw it from a distance. Chuck rubs his eye, thinking that it would correct his vision. Once he realizes what he is looking at, disbelief overwhelms Chuck.

"No way." Chuck forgetting what just happened a few seconds ago starts to run toward what he saw.

"Wait up." Not wanting to leave Chuck alone in the room, she follows him.

Chuck finally stops. He simply stares at the object. Chuck had seen it so many times in so many ways, that he knew what he were staring at. He has seen them in movies and in comic books. He had a book in his room about it, both science fiction version and real life. He knew what he is looking at without any help from the Intersect. Chuck is standing in front of a spaceship. He was expecting to be bigger. It is the size of a small plane. It did not have any wings like the old cartoon versions of a spaceship. It looks more like the Firefly version of a space ship if it had a little brother. Chuck figure that it would have been able to keep five passengers. Chuck could see the big gaping hole on the side of the ship, which told the duo what had happened. It is a spaceship that looked like it barely survived a crash. Jenny held her breath. She grabs Chuck's hand to steady herself.

She looks at Chuck and saw what he was about to do. Chuck is going to flash on the ship.

_A newspaper of a crash in Montana._

_ Pictures of men looking at the wreckage._

_ A report concluding that it was alien._

_ A report of the ship being stolen._

Chuck let go of Jenny's hand and jump away from the ship. He looks around the area as if he was looking at it for the first time.

"Oh my God." The thought that emerge in Chuck's head sent a chill throughout his body. While he knew what he was looking at, the confirmation from the Intersect was something he did not expect. While Chuck could entertain that he was looking at a spaceship, the confirmation made the entertaining thought a reality.

"Are you alright, Chuck?' ask Jenny, wondering what he just flashed.

"Jenny, that's an alien ship in front of us." Chuck point at the ship.

"I know."

"Jenny that is an alien ship that was found in the 1960's. The government found this ship in the 1960's in Montana holy crap the government know about aliens Jeff was right oh my god Jeff is right.." The disbelief on Chuck's face told Jenny what she need to know. "Jeff was right."

************

Sarah Walker is ready. She is ready to get into that house and blow it up just to find Chuck Bartoswki. The plan is simple. John follows Quentin while she waits for the phone call from John on their next plan of attack. It seems simple enough.

She taps her right index finger on the steering wheel of the van with restrained energy.

After Quentin left them, they sneaked out of the garage and went back to their van to formulate a plan. John decided that it was best to get a car to follow Quentin, so he 'borrowed' one of the guard's cars. He drove off while Sarah simply drove off the property and parked a few feet away from the house.

Sarah did not like her part of the plan. While John wanted her to go back to his apartment, Sarah's gut told her not to. Her part of the plan was to wait for the phone call on the location of Chuck. She would pick him up while John kept an eye on Quentin.

In the end she did not like the plan. Her gut told her that Chuck is still on that property. She did the only thing that felt right to her gut. She park in front of the weapon dealer's house. While the guards were leaving the property, Sarah still resists the urge to leave the van.

She looks at her cell phone for the tenth time. She still did not have any coverage.

Just staying in the van allows her to think. That is not her strongest suit especially when it comes to Chuck. Sarah hated to admit it, but John had been right. She is very protective over Chuck. Who can blame her? Chuck is a civilian and an asset. While he had the brain, Chuck is still too stupid to know better. She lost count how many times that she saved him because Chuck did not do what she told him to do. At the same time, she lost count how many times that Chuck saved her.

Now, Chuck is someone's hostage/bargain chip. If an agent had been captured, she could feel confident that the agent would live until the team mounts the rescue. Chuck did not have that training.

All she can do is now is wait in the van for a phone call that may not even happen.

"Screw this." Agent Sarah Walker got out of the van with a single purpose that no one could thwart her from accomplishing.

*************

John follows Quentin from a distance. Quentin is going back to the city. John looks at the time on his watch, wondering what Quentin is going to do. John Casey hates to admit it, but this mission is becoming a bust.

John could not say that. Ever since he took this assignment in protecting Chuck/Intersect, John had been on several missions where hope was nearly lost. Yet somehow, this team pulled a victory out of its collective butt. As long as the mission is still in progress, the mission is not a failure.

However, there is still protocol that John had to follow. John finally gets a stop light. He reaches for his cell phone. He is now getting his coverage back on his phone and hit the most important phone number on his cell. He heard a click before someone answer.

"This is a secure line. This is General Beckman." The female voice still gives John a small chill especially the nature of the phone call.  
"General, its John Casey, filing a status report."

"At this hour, what happened?" John hears the worry in his boss's voice.  
"We have been discovered by Quentin." He heard the General whisper a comment usually made in frustration. He waits for a moment for his boss to let out her frustration before continuing. "He has the asset."

"Does he know what he has?"

"No, ma'am. He is under the impression that the asset is an agent."

"That is good." The small relief could be heard in General Beckman's voice, which John knows that he is going to extinguish with the next part.

"The problem that we have is that he is using Chuck as a bargain piece to leave the area. To make matters worse, Quentin somehow planted a bomb in the area. If we don't let him leave the area, he will kill both Chuck and set off the bomb." John could hear his boss string together a series of swear words that he had only heard from a bad porno movie.  
"How did this happen?" demands General with a fury that John had not heard for a long time.  
"I don't know. I told him that we will comply with his wishes." John hates to admit to this to his boss.

"This was supposed to be a surveillance mission."

"I know ma'am."

"Is there anyway of salvaging his mission?" inquire the General.  
"Excluding this portion of the mission, it is a success. It looks like that Quentin was here on business. I don't know the exact details, but it involve several of his clients. We have their names and are currently tracking them. I am currently following Quentin as we speak. Once we get Chuck back, we should be fine. As for the bomb, I am still working it." With his red light gone, John Casey continues to follow Quentin.

"Whatever you do, be sure that the bomb does not go off." It seems like a simple and obvious request from his boss. John know that the request will not be easy.

"Yes, ma'am." The major hung up, leaving John Casey trying to figure out a way to fulfill her request.

***********

Chuck stares at the ship. This ship is the walking proof that Jeff Barnes, the walking beer can, is correct that aliens do exist. Chuck had to take a deep breath. He could feel his heart racing in fear. In fact, he had to take several deep breaths to calm himself.

"Are you alright?" Chuck turn to see Jenny approaching him very slowly.

"No." It is the only answer that Chuck had.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I am standing in front of a spaceship. That changes everything that I ever know in my life. That is what's wrong. I just found out that there are actual aliens out there in space." Chuck point at the space ship to prove his point.

"I know."

"I don't think you do. That ship is blowing my mind up right now." Chuck stops his train of thought. He start to look around the room. He looks at the pieces on the tables. He looks at the devices in its almost completed state. He starts to look at the whole area with a different set of eyes. "No way."

It was such a whisper that Jenny almost did not hear Chuck. Chuck start to run. Jenny follows wondering what he was thinking.

He finally stops in front of the table with the bizarre device that he was looking at earlier. Jenny could see that he want to touch the item.

"Chuck!" Jenny hopes her voice would snap Chuck out of his line of thinking. Jenny finally got to his side. Without evening thinking about it, she grabs his right arm. Jenny could at least restrain him from touching the device.

"That's alien." states Chuck to Jenny, never knowing that she knew that already.

"Ok." Chuck look into Jenny's eyes.

"I look at it because you were right. I was trying to put it together like a puzzle." Chuck had to admit it to Jenny in order to make his point.

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Yeah." Chuck look back at the device. "When I was a kid, I would take things apart. I took apart a lamp, a Game boy and a bike. My sister hated that. I can't really blame her; I did take apart her radio one time.

Chuck heard a little chuckle coming from Jenny, the woman that still scared him.

"She was livid." continue Chuck with his point. "But my dad was proud of me because I was able to put it back together again. My sister, however, claims that it did not work right ever since then. But that's not the point."

"What is the point?" ask Jenny.

"This thing is almost complete, but I think that it is missing a piece. Still, I don't know for sure. That is why I can't put it back together. The missing piece would not make any sense. The way it is design, it is just weird."

"Unless you never seen it before." Jenny help complete Chuck's train of thought.

"Exactly, unless it's alien. For it to work, that part had to be in a gooey form like jello or paste." With that proclamation, Chuck run to another table. Jenny follows him. He stop at the table and point at the tray filled with pieces of an item.

"This thing. I never seen it before, but it's just simply in pieces. Sorry, it's a bad example." Chuck runs to another table with Jenny trying to keep up. He stop at a different table and point at an item.

"This. I have no idea what that is." Jenny catches up with him and took a look at the thing. It is a square device that looks like it had stick of dynamite attached to the sides.

"Oh. That's an environmental regulator. It helps get a planet's ecosystem re aligned." Blurt out Jenny without releasing that she did.

"See. I would never have known that." Jenny kept her poker face. It hit her like a brick wall what she just did. "That's the point. Quentin is not just a weapons dealer. He's a vulture. He goes around looking for broken alien things to fix. I am willing to bet that if he can't fix it, he probably tries to reverse engineer those things. He then sells it to the highest bidder. The man is not some genius that makes one of kind weapons. He's just some opportunistic vulture…." He looks around at the whole area realizing what he is about to said. "… who found stuffs that could destroy the world."

"Well. I guess we'll have to make sure that does not happen." Chuck look at Jenny. She had an expression that he had seen Sarah make all the time. It is a reassuring expression that everything will be alright. It is the expression that supposes to calm Chuck down. It is also the face that Sarah made to Chuck to make him believe. It does work. However, Chuck realizes that he is not talking to Sarah. He knows nothing about the woman that is standing beside his side. He also realizes something else.

He slowly back away from Jenny. Jenny looks at Chuck with a surprise expression.

"What's wrong?"

"You." Chuck point at Jenny.

"What?" Jenny had to be sure that she heard Chuck right.

"You."

"What's wrong with me?  
"I have been trying to figure you out. And I think I almost have." Chuck's heart starts to catch up with his brain. He could feel himself starting to sweat.

"What am I then?"

"I don't know." It was a lame lie that Chuck wish he did not uttered.

"I think that you do, Chuck." Jenny calls him out on his lie.

"You would never admit to it. Why say something that I know that you wouldn't admit to." Jenny looks at how far Chuck is. He wanted to be as far away from her as possible. Jenny did not like this feeling. She looks down at the floor, took a deep breath and did something that Chuck did not expect. She looks at Chuck. Jenny took her smile off and replaces it with a sincere concern face.

"Tell you what? I promise to tell you if you are right or not. How about that?" She said it in a calm fashion that it made Chuck stop walking away from Jenny.

"What?"

"I am not going to lie to you. I am going to tell you the truth. I am not going to tell you that you are crazy, but I will tell you if you are wrong or right. After what you have seen, I sincerely doubt that you want to hear any lies or stories. You just found out that there are other species living in this universe and seen things that could change the world. I do not know what your kind does when encountered with something so astounding. Something tells me that you can handle it. I will tell you the truth because I know that you can deal with it. After I finish hearing your hypothesis about me, if you are wrong, I will tell you who I am."

"Why?" Chuck had to know. Chuck had to admit it but he had been so used to the lies that it is scary to think that someone wants to tell him the truth.

"Because I think you need to hear a truth. I think that you also want to hear the truth. I think that you are very tired of the lies. I think you are very tired how they feel around your shoulders. I don't want to add anymore onto your shoulders." said Jenny to Chuck.

The silence between the two is thick. Jenny made no motions toward Chuck. Jenny let her statement hang there for Chuck to absorb. He took a deep breath.

"Ok. I had three guesses on who you were. At first, I thought you work for the government. You did say that you seen what I can do somewhere, so I thought you work on the project. You had the look, but not the attitude. You are just too…happy. I also could not find any information about you. So, I don't think you work for the government."

"You are right. I do not work for the government. For that matter, I do not work for any government agencies. What is your next thought, Chuck?" asks Jenny.  
"I thought that you work for Quentin. You seem so interested in me and you were locked up in that room with me. I thought that maybe that you were put in the room to find out what I know. But you never asked any relevant questions or even tried to torture me for any answers. I believe that they put you in the room because you crashed their party. So, you can't be working for Quentin.

"Correct again." When Jenny said that, Chuck felt a little relief. It meant that she did not work for the bad guys.

"That only means that I am left with one guess." said Chuck with a little fear. While Jenny did not work for the bad guys, it only meant something else.

"What is it?" encourages Jenny.

"It's too unbelievable." Said Chuck as he shook his head.

"Well, why have the guess then? If it is too unbelievable, you should ignore it." replied Jenny.

"Because I can't. You know what these things are. You know what they do. Don't you?" Chuck waits for her to response. She simply nods. Her smile was small. "I thought so. You have that sonic screwdriver. I never seen it before or even heard of it. Yet, it works. I think that it is alien.

"Then you had that device with you in the coffee shop. You were looking for something with that thing. Like everything else in here, I never seen it but I bet you that it is not from this planet."

"Anything else, Chuck?" ask Jenny.

"Yeah. You don't know what a muffin is. Who doesn't know what a muffin is? I mean every country has some sort of pastry if it has flour. That what really tip it. You don't know what a muffin is." Conclude Chuck with his evidence.

"All of this leads to what?' ask Jenny.

"I can't believe that I am going to say it."

"Go on. Say it." Encourage Jenny.

"You're an alien." said Chuck.

The statement was officially out there. He looks at her hoping that nothing comes out of her chest. He hopes that she did not open up her mouth releasing small alien flies. What she did was continue to smile at him like she was proud of him.

"Chuck. You are right." Chuck had to catch his breath when Jenny said that. He decided that it was best that he kept quiet since it looks like she will continue to speak. "I am not from Earth. I am not human. I am part of an extinct species that no one really knows about. I have not found too many individuals in this universe that are familiar with my species. So, when I tell you this, I do not expect you to know what I am. What I can tell you that I am not here to hurt you or conquer the world. I am not here to light the sky on fire. I am here because I want to go back up there in space to explore the universe in all of its glory and ugliness. I also want you to know that when I tell you this, I am telling you this because I trust you. I trust that what I am going to tell you never leave this room.

"Chuck, I am a Time Lord." proclaims Jenny to Chuck.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What's a Time Lord?" It is an honest question for someone who just recently discovered that there are other species in the universe. Chuck simply stare at Jenny wondering what he should do. After all, she just revealed something big to him. Unfortunately, he just did not simply grasp the significance of this information. So, he just simply asked what was on his mind.

Jenny couldn't restrain it. It came over her like a tidal wave. She just simply starts laughing. Jenny had to go to the table to hold herself up. She couldn't help the fact that she just found the whole thing so serious, yet so funny. Chuck simply watch as she laugh.

"What's so funny?" ask Chuck another question that he hopes she would answer. Jenny took another look at Chuck. He looks dumbfounded like a puppy.

"Oh, Chuck. I am so sorry. The face that you just made was priceless." Chuck could not be mad with Jenny. Her laughter was not done in malice. Chuck could not hear any hint of it in her laugh. Her small smile went back to her joyous smile.

"Geez, thanks. I figured that a Time Lord had to be a big thing so that is why I asked." said Chuck.

"To be honest with you, I do not know." She could feel her giggles leaving her. It was a good thing since she had to use a table to stand during that giggle fit.

"What?" Chuck stare at Jenny, the girl who seems to know a lot. The fact that she just admit to not knowing something simply shock Chuck.

"Oh, Chuck." Jenny approaches Chuck, who appears to not be afraid of her. Jenny had to approach this subject in the right way. "There are only two Time Lords in the whole universe that I know of. When I told you that my species is extinct, I am not lying. I was born after they have died away. Everything that was a Time Lord is gone. There is not even a trace of their existence out there. There is no record of how they live, what they have done, or even if they existed. I really don't know what it means to be a Time Lord." It is subtle. Chuck only saw a brief glimpse of it. He saw a different emotion from Jenny before she buries it in her happiness. "The only reason that I even know that I am a Time Lord is because of my father, who I have not seen for a very long time."

"How long has it been since you have seen your father?" This was something that Chuck can understand.

"Long enough." Jenny did not really want to tell too much to Chuck. She did not want pity from him, just his trust. For Chuck, it felt strange that he could actually relate to an alien.

"So, what do you do?" Chuck is trying really hard to grasp the situation.

"I save the universe." She said it like it was a job description like a teacher or doctor.

"You save the universe?" Chuck had barely grasped the concept of saving the nation. To think that a whole universe that needs saving is too big for him at this time.

"Well, I am pretty sure that I am being over-dramatic. I have saved planets. But that is not the only thing that I do. I explore the universe. I look for parts for my ship. I do a lot of things. I have to say, I am pretty amazing. You know what else I can do?

Chuck simply gives her the deer headlight look.

"I can do what you can do." answer Jenny.

"Fix computers?" It was the only thing that he could think of in his mind. While Jenny no longer scares him, Chuck still did not understand Jenny.

"I can make connections." correct Jenny to Chuck.

"What?" Chuck did not know where this line of thinking is going. He decided it was best to play it off. "What are you talking about? I barely can do that. My love life is pretty bad right now."  
"That is not what I meant, Chuck." Jenny step back and extend her arm to form a cross. "Look around you, Chuck. _You_ figure out what Quentin is doing just by looking at a few things."

"Any one can do that." dismiss Chuck at the statement as he look around the area.

"OK. I will give you that. Let's say that anyone can do that. How about figuring out that I am not from around here?"  
Chuck had nothing to say to that statement.

"Chuck, you figured out that I am not human. You figured that out just by listening to me and seeing my sonic screwdriver. Most people would not have figured that out. You did. Chuck, you can figure things out. So, can I." Chuck look at the grinning Jenny. Then it clicks in Chuck's head.

"Oh my God! You have been trying to figure me out." He jumps a bit. He just couldn't believe that it took him this long to realize it.

"Yes, sir."

"I have to get out of here." Chuck turns around and starts to walk away from her. "I think I am safer in the room tied up in a chair."

"Oh, Chuck. Don't you want to know what I figure out about you?" Chuck stop. "You know you want to." Jenny was teasing him or flirting with him. Chuck couldn't figure out which one of the two.

Chuck could see his choices that lay before him. He could go back to his room and pray that Sarah and John would find him. The second option was he could figure out what she actually knows about the Intersect.

"OK." Chuck turn around. He gives her his confidence smile. "Tell me what you got." Jenny tries to contain her energy. Jenny could not help it. She is getting excited by Chuck. He decided to play with her.

"Alright, Chuck. Your name is Chuck Bartowski. By your own admission, you are a tinker. You love to take things apart and put them back together. It means only one thing. You have a job that does exactly that. My guess: You work at a Buy more in their Nerd Herder."

"Lucky guess." Chuck baits Jenny.

"I'm not done. You have been very loyal. Let's be honest. You should have been screaming bloody murder when you saw me again in that room. But you did not. You even listen to me. It means one thing. You have friends. My guess is that you have best friend that works with you. I would say that his name is Morgan."

"You told me that you got tied up because you saw something that you weren't supposed to have seen. I think that you do that a lot. I think that it is almost your life story. You saw something that was so valuable that you need protection. That is why you are wearing that watch." Jenny points to Chuck's watch. He was surprised that he was still wearing it. "Remember I did scanned you. I know it has a GPS tracker on it."

"The fact that you have that on your arm means one thing: you must have seen something big. I bet it had to be government secrets. That has to be it. Why would anyone want to track someone at all times? You had to seen government secrets. That is why there are guns in the Buy More. Those guns belong to your handler."

"Oh boy." Chuck said it very quietly. He did not know how she was doing it, but Jenny was getting Chuck right. He watches as the woman continue her assessment on Chuck.

"Here is the kicker, Chuck. You flash. This is something I am pretty sure that most people do not know about you. I have seen you do it three times. You did it at the coffee shop. I saw you do it at the pin pad alarm system. You did it in front of the ship. You have information in your head. The catch is that you do not know that you have it. I bet if I asked you right now, you would tell me who your best friend's first crush was?"

"My sister." Chuck simply replies the common knowledge that anyone has about Morgan.

"See. You knew that on the top of your head. But the times that you flashed, you did not know that information. Five seconds later, you did. Those flashes are involuntary. Something has to trigger it. I have seen it before. That is why I know how you do it. The catch is the fact that you don't have any receiver in your head. When I have seen it, the individual was downloading from a main server that was broadcasting it. You don't have one. Don't deny it. Remember I did scan you. But…." Chuck could tell that she did not have everything right in her head. Still, it was exciting that someone figure it out.

"Everything that you have flashed is government thing. The alarm system is debatable. But the weapons dealer and the ship are from some sort of government database. I just had to be." Chuck could see that Jenny is thinking. She sees there is a connection between her thought. She was just looking for it. When her face lit up like a supernova, Chuck could tell that she found it. "Oh, Chuck! You did not just see government secrets. You have them in your head. That is why you need protection. You have government secrets in your head. It had to be a lot." Chuck saw that she was excited by the fact that she guesses it. .

"You are good." said Chuck.

"I told you." Jenny was happy that she got it right. For Chuck, it is the first time that he felt glad that someone else knew his secret, even if it was someone not from his planet.

**************

With a lot of the security guards leaving the property, it was an easy task for Sarah Walker to get back into Quentin's house undetected. The scary part was the fact that the main gate was not guarded. She approached the gate with caution. She looked around to be sure that no one was lurking around. Once satisfied, she gave the gate a push. It opened up like it was a 24 hour convenience store. She walked in. Even now, she could not believe that any respectable guard would leave the gated unlocked.

As Sarah walk on the grounds, she continue to survey the whole area. She did not want to be taken by surprise by any of the remaining guards. As she walks, Sarah found something that made her smile. It was a broken window into the house. While it would lead to the basement, Sarah thought it was better to enter the window as opposed to the front door or even the back door. She would need her luck for later.

After sliding down the window, finding the stairs to the kitchen, Sarah did not let her guard down. While she knew that the number of guards was reducing, she still did know where they were, how many are in the house, and how good they were. Sarah took steps when she approaches the room. If there was a small window, Sarah would look out from the side. If there was no window, she would stand still to hear if there are any footsteps outside the door. At this moment, she did not hear any footsteps outside the basement door to the kitchen. When she walks in the kitchen from the unusual small basement, Sarah walks in with the confidence that no one was in the kitchen.

Being in the house already, it helps Sarah that she knew where she wanted to go and how to get there. Quentin's master bed room is her best bet. Considering that she place bugs in his bed room, Sarah saw what he had. Besides having the big bed and a mirror on the ceiling, it had something more important. It had the computer. With any luck, Quentin is the type of man that has everything on it.

Sarah opens the bedroom door with every intention to hurt anyone that is in room. With the room being empty, Sarah quickly and quietly closed the bedroom door.

Whoever decorated the room, that person had romances on his or her mind. The color of the room had a seething effect. There are scented candles at various spots in the room. There was an entertainment center that would make Chuck's eyes widen. For Sarah, the mirror on the ceiling still disturbed her. Once she took her eyes off of the mirror, she saw what she need: The computer. She made her way straight to it.

While it would take Chuck a few seconds to find what she needed, she had to figure out where the possible place the information is at. As she explores the computer, Sarah kept looking back at the door. Even with smaller group of guards, Sarah still had to worry about guards walking in the room.

"What the?" What she found was something she did not expect, but was hoping for. Sarah pulls up the file and found that the house is much bigger than expected. For whatever reason, Quentin had stored the blueprints of the house on the computer. As she looks at the blueprints, Sarah tried to remember the blueprints that John Casey had in the van. One thing she did remember is the fact that the blueprints are drastically different from each other.

"You have a sub basement." According to the blueprints, the subbasement is big as in military big. Sarah would have remembered seeing it when John Casey made the preparation for the mission. It would have been the first place they would have look. "That would be the place I would store the weapons and hostages." said Sarah to no one in particular. Sarah starts to memorize the blueprints.

**********

"What the hell are you doing, Quentin?" John Casey did not expect this from the infamous weapon dealer. John was expecting a trip to a seedy bar from Quentin. He was expecting Quentin to go to the docks. John would not have been surprised if Quentin went to the Buy More to buy a Grill master. Instead, Quentin made a trip to a gas station.

The gas station is like any other gas station. It is well lit for everyone to see. It had plenty of gas pumps for passing motorists. The station inside had big windows so everyone can see inside, which was ideal for John.

John parks across the street from the gas station. Ever since he got off of the phone with the General, John tried to think of ways in finding the bomb. The problem that John had is a simple one: He had no idea where to look for the bomb. Even with his experience, John did not see a happy ending to this story. John's best lead in finding the bomb was probably deciding whether he wanted the big Slumpee or the caffeine Ka-Pow as he got out of his car.

John took out his binoculars. He could see Quentin walking inside the building. John figured that he had only one play. He had to kidnap Quentin and force him to reveal where the bomb was located at by any means necessary. John watches as Quentin grab a drink and a candy bar.

"Great. The man has the case of the munchies." John watches as Quentin approach the register and pay for his snack. It is a disadvantage doing surveillance alone, he had no one to talk to.

What happened next took John by surprise. Quentin did not walk out of the gas station. Instead, he starts to look around the gas station. John watches as the clerk points outside. Quentin waves in appreciation and walks out of the building.

"Where are you going?" With his binoculars, John looks around the gas station until he saw it. It was a rare animal that they call a pay phone.

"Why would you use a pay phone?" John looks down at his cell phone. "Of course, he gave us his cell phone." John couldn't believe that he nearly miss it. Where in the modern age would someone not look suspicious? The gas station. It had snacks, a phone and of course changes for the pay phone.

"Now, the question is who are you calling?" John continues to watch as Quentin approach the pay phone. John smile at one thing. He can see Quentin from where he was park at.

"Too bad for you, Quentin. I can read your lips." smiles John as he kept his eyes on Quentin, who was putting his change in the pay phone.

**********

Sarah had been so focused on memorize the blueprints that the phone ringing nearly scared her. Her first reaction was to grab her gun and point it at the phone.

It is just a hideous red phone. The color of the phone had been faded over time. The fact that it was the old dial phones did not make it an appealing visual item to have in the bedroom. However, the phone ring is a loud ring that demanded attention. It would wake up any sleeping person. It probably could be heard all across the house. Sarah did not like that phone for drawing attention to itself. She was pretty sure that phone did not like her. Escaping from the bedroom did not seem likely for Sarah. With the loud ring, she was pretty sure that someone would be coming to answer the phone. She turns off the computer monitor and went straight to the closet. She opens the door to see what a stylish weapons dealer would buy. In Sarah's mind, Chuck could probably buy better clothes then this man. She shook the thoughts out of her mind and went in the closet. She closes the door behind her.

A few seconds later, a man walks in the bed room mumbling to himself. This had not been the first time that Sarah found herself in the closet. She kept her breathing calm and quiet. She made sure that she was in a position to defend herself if the man found her in the closet. She had her hand around her weapon. Sarah kept her attention on the situation on hand.

The moment the man said hello. Sarah smile. She can hear part of the conversation. She will have to try to imagine what the other half could be.

The question on who would be on the other end of the line was Sarah's only question and concern.

*************

"Hello."

_"Owen, it's me, Quentin."_

"You had me worried, sir."

_"We have a problem, Owen."_

"Crap. What happened, sir? "

_"Agents were in the garage."_

"Oh, God. What do they know, sir?"  
_"Owen. I think they know nothing other then the fact that I am here."_

"That's it."

_"Well, it gets complicated. We have their agent."_

"Of course. I should have expected that their agent would be missed. I just figured it would have been a month from now."

_ "My guess is that I think they are a team. Good news is that I am using the agent as a bargaining chip."_

"Sir, using an agent is not a good bargain chip."

_"No, but the bomb is."_

"Of course, sir."

_"Where did you put it this time?"_

"I put the bomb in a hospital."

_"A lot of innocent lives. A hospital is perfect, Owen. Say no more. If they think that they got a jump on me, I will pull the trigger. That bomb will be a perfect disaster for them."_

"Do we know which agency they are with, sir?"

_"Based on the blond and how she carried herself, I think CIA, Owen."_

"So what did you say to them, sir?"  
_ "I told them that I will release their agent to them and I wouldn't set off the bomb if they let us go. I told them that we will call them with the instructions for the drop off."_

"Just like we planned, sir."

_"Well, it is a good plan, Owen."_

"What now, sir?"

_"Get everyone out. Grab the agent out of there and seal up the subbasement. Once you are out of there, call my cell phone. The agent will have it. Pick a location and drop the agent there. After that, you know where to go."_

"Sir. What about the waiter that saw the auction?"

_"Leave him there. Once the sub basement is sealed off, no one will be able to get him. He will starve to death, but no one will find him."_

"Yes, sir."

***************

John watch as Quentin hangs up the phone. He put his binoculars down and starts hitting the steering wheel of the car with such fury that he was surprised that he did not break it. The frustration is building and John Casey is losing his calm center.

"A hospital. You piece of crap. You put a bomb in a hospital."

John took a deep breath. He took a very deep breath. He had to find his calm center. Quentin just made the John Casey's hit list. No matter what happens, Quentin now belongs to John Casey.

**************

Even though the man hung up the phone and left the bedroom, Sarah stayed in the closet for two whole minutes before she came out. Sarah Walker stayed in the closet for both practical and emotional reasons. Hearing where they put the bomb hit Sarah hard. She knew that if Chuck heard where they put the bomb, Chuck would have simply blew up with emotion. After all, Elle and Devon are working at Westside Medical Center tonight.

When she came out, Sarah's mind could not keep a straight thought. She is not a fan of torture. However, she just found two people that she did not mind inflict pain to.

She no longer care what John Casey would tell her. She had to call her partner. Sarah took out her own cell phone. While it did not have any bars, Sarah was not fazed by it. She went to the working telephone that frightening her. She picks it up and heard the dial tone.

She starts to dial the number of her partner.

"What?" Sarah could hear the frustration, the anger in her partner's voice. Whatever happened to John, it mirrors her emotion.

"It's me."

"What the hell, Walker? That's not my number."

"I didn't go back to the apartment. You can chew me out later." Sarah did not realize that her emotions were leaking out in her voice. "I went back to the house."

"What?"

"I'm in Quentin's house. Deal with it. I got some news to tell you."

"You are not the only one." Sarah's heart skips. She prays that John Casey did not have more bad news.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"SO, WHAT AM I LOOKING FOR AGAIN!?" yells out Chuck to Jenny. It did not take long for either Jenny or Chuck to realize that they were in big trouble. With a man with all the government secrets in his head and an alien in the same room, they became the most valuable things in the big room filled with alien weaponry. Escape had to happen soon.

"YOU ARE LOOKING FOR A JAMMING DEVICE!" yells out Jenny from the ship. The plan was Jenny's idea. Chuck would look for the jamming signal while she explores the wrecked ship. Hoping that Jenny knew what she was doing, Chuck agreed to the plan.

"LET ME REPHRASE THAT? WHAT DOES THE JAMMING DEVICE LOOK LIKE?! " ask Chuck after realizing that he had no clue what a jamming device would look like.

"IT SHOULD LOOK LIKE A BIG BOX WITH A BEEPING SOUND!" yells out Jenny to Chuck, who couldn't believe that she just gave him that description.

While the ship is small, Jenny wanted to really look at the guts of the ship. Jenny is on her knees as she looks at the metal flooring. With her sonic screwdriver in her hands, she aims it on the edge of the tile. Once it was loosen, she starts to pull out the metal flooring of the ship. While the outside of the ship was a mess and broken, Jenny found the interior of the ship excluded the hole on the side of the ship in good working order. The navigation system is still operational. While the computer for the weapons on the ship is still functional, the weaponry had been stripped away from the ship. Jenny could take a guess what happened. Thankfully, the weaponry was not what she is looking for. She decided the best way to find what she need was to remove the metal flooring of the ship. She pulls out a few more tiles before she found what she was looking for. "Look at you. Still intact."

Chuck looks around the whole area. He knew that the place was big. It did not hit him until now how big it was. There are rows of tables of parts and uncompleted items. Following Jenny's advice, he did not touch an item or even approach one. As he looks around, he saw something that caught his eye.

Chuck walks up to it. There are two metal disks on the table. Disks would not be the right word. There is a height to them. The disks were little plateaus. Chuck could see buttons on the sides. The length of one disk was about 3 feet long. They did look completed. If he did not know better, he would have thought that he had seen them before. The buttons on the side of the disk beg Chuck to push them. Chuck made a mental note to mention it to Jenny as he resists the urge. He took his eyes of the two disks when he saw it.

"Whoa." He approaches the item. Chuck could not help but hope for Jenny to come out of the wrecked ship. He really needs Jenny to verify what he just found.

For Jenny, she is busy slowly removing what caught her eye in the ship. She is lying on her stomach, hoping that the position gives her a better grip on her prize. She slowly pulls apart the attachment that locked the item in. She then clears out a space for her hands to get a better grip on it. Once satisfied with her grip, Jenny grabs the item. She smiles as she could feel the object of her desire moving toward her. As she pulls up the item from its chambers, she could see something else. Not wanting anything from distracting her from her current course of action, she ignores the new discovery. With her prize out of the chamber, she gets off of her stomach and back on her knees. With her prize completely out in the open, Jenny place the item off aside and look at it. It looks like a metallic lantern.

She took her sonic screwdriver and aim at the metallic lantern. She reads the readings. Once satisfied, Jenny taps on the side very lightly. The mysterious prize flicker with power. For Jenny, she could not help but be happy. She had found what she need for her ship. With the flicker and her readings, it meant that there is still power in the metallic lantern. Jenny starts to take more flooring off of the ship on getting a better look on her second discovery. Once she finish, Jenny stare down. Her mind computes what she is looking at.

"Jackpot." It is the only thing that she could say as she stands over her latest find. Jenny let her mind absorb the implication of this find. It is a game changer in her life that she hopes for. While she stares at the item, she plans in her mind how to get this latest find onto her ship. Once satisfied, Jenny picks up the metallic lantern and walk out of the wrecked ship.

Jenny looks around the area and found Chuck staring at a big box with a blinking light. Worried that Chuck might touch the item before asking her advice, Jenny made her way to Chuck's side. The height of the box is Chuck's own height. It looks big and boxy. The box is almost at the other end of the entrance of the room.

"I think I found it." said Chuck hoping that he was right.

"I think so too." answer Jenny. Chuck look at his new friend, who is by his side.

"What do you got there?" ask Chuck, when he notices the metallic lantern.  
"You want the honest answer or the layman's answer." She looks at Chuck, waiting for his answer.

"Depends. Is the layman's answer still an honest answer?" ask Chuck.

"It would be an answer that you would understand." Chuck tries to process Jenny's response.

"And the honest answer?" He is almost afraid to ask it.

"You would need seven centuries worth of studying the universe to understand it." He looks at Jenny and saw a lot of honesty out of her response.

"Then the dumb version it is." Jenny chuckles in her mind at Chuck's response.

"It is from the ship. It is the ship's power core. It is what made that ship run. It is still intact to my surprise. Long story short, this is what I need for my ship. With it, I can go back exploring space."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I guess you will be off to space." Even Chuck heard his disappointment in his voice. It was not everyday that he had been able to talk to an alien.

"Not yet. The wrecked ship has other surprises. Long story short, I am going to upgrade my ship." declares Jenny.

"Ok." Chuck stop as he never thought about it. He never thought about the ship that Jenny own. "Hold on."

Jenny looks at Chuck with a confused look.

"I figure that you may have a space ship. How else would you gotten here?" point out Chuck.

"I fell from heaven when I saw you." joke Jenny to Chuck.

"Cute."

"I thought so." Jenny was proud of her adorable comment.  
"Anyway, my question is this: how can a spaceship get an upgrade?"

"Well, Chuck. That is a good question and I have a good answer. My spaceship can only travel in space. Now it would travel in time. I am making my ship a time machine." Jenny's statement hit Chuck. He looks at the blond in disbelief.

"No way."

"The wrecked space ship has a Time Vortex converter. It is intact. All I have to do is come back and take it." There is a lot of excitement in Jenny's voice that Chuck could hear. He can also tell that she was trying to contain it."

"Why don't you take it now?"

"Too big and too heavy."

"Gotcha." Chuck look back at the box with Jenny. The blinking light was a red light that blinks at erratic intervals. "So, I found the jamming device. What now?"

"Well, we better find a way out first, before turning it off." point out Jenny to Chuck.

"What?"

"Think about it. It's a jamming signal. Don't you think that they may have an alarm system or they may notice if the jamming signal is off." It seems so obvious to Chuck now that Jenny had pointed it out. "We got to find a way out first."

"Ok. Before you get all military on me, tell me what those two disks are." Chuck point to the two disks that he found earlier. Jenny still looks at the disk with familiarly.

"Oh."

"Oh. That is not a good sign." remark Chuck.

"Oh. It is an alright sign." corrected Jenny.

"Please explain." said Chuck.

"Those two disks are teleportation devices."

"I knew it." Chuck did not bother hiding his excitement. Jenny chuckles at his expression of joy. "I swear I thought it look like it came from Star Trek."

Jenny approaches the two disks and examines it. She picks up the disk and examines the bottom.

"You are going to hate me." Jenny said after she put the disk back on the table with a little regret.

"What? Why would you say something like that?" worried Chuck.

"It is because of what I am going to tell you."

"Ok."

"That is the first teleportation device." explain Jenny.

"First? You mean like the first model." replied Chuck.

"It is the Model T of teleportation devices."

"Oh. Well." Chuck ponders for a moment over the statement. "You do realize that statement is wrong, but I see where you are going with this."

"I don't think I am wrong."

"Jenny." It finally occurs to Chuck. He couldn't believe that he did not see it. After all, Morgan had the same problem that Jenny seems to have. It was that focus issue. Morgan is distracted by anything that is pretty. Jenny seems to go on tangential. "Let's focus here. I think you are trying to make a point."

"Ok. This is an antique."

"I think what I am looking for is the answer that tell me that it works or not."

"Well. It does not matter if it works or not."

"Why not?" ask Chuck.

"Here is the thing. This particular model comes in pair. See this disk is your starting point." Jenny picks up one of the disk. "The other disk is where you want to go."

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that this teleportation device can only go as far as the other disk?"

"That is correct." acknowledge Jenny to Chuck's explanation.

"That's kind of lame." remark Chuck.

"Remember it is the first model. During this period of time, they were still figuring out how to do it. It was only later that they figure out how to actually do it using signals, and other programs." Jenny hopes her explanation was simple enough for Chuck to understand.

"So this can't help us." Chuck sighs in disappointment. Jenny did not like this look on Chuck's face. While she did not know Chuck all that well, she saw that the expression had been on his face one too many times. She did not like it.

"Well. Give me a minute. Let me see what I can do." said Jenny hoping that it would give Chuck some encouragement. She took out her sonic screwdriver and starts to work on the disk.

*********

Sarah sit in the van, frustrated like hell. She watches the house like a dog watching its bone. All the while, she had her knife in her hand. Getting out of the house was easy. She notices that the guards were fewer in number. Where ever they went, Sarah no longer cares. She made her way out of the house, off the property and onto the van.

As she sits in the van, Sarah's mind starts to wonder back to her conversation with John Casey.

_"Listen, Walker. I'm going to say this and I am going to say it once. If you disobey me here, I will make sure that I get your butt off of this assignment. Do I make myself clear?" ask Casey._

_ "Casey…"said Sarah over the phone._

_ "Stop. I don't want to hear it, Walker. It's bad enough I got to worry about Chuck and the city, but I got to worry about you."_

_ "Me?" Sarah did not bother hiding her disbelief in her voice._

_ "Listen, Walker. You are good at your job, but right now, you are getting too emotional about it and it is going to screw things up."_

_ "Fine." Sarah did not want to fight John any longer. "What's the next step?"_

_ "I'm going to stay with Quentin. Once I get my moment, I will get the S.O.B and I am going to make him tell me where his remote for the bomb is. You are going to stay in the van and wait for the call. While you are waiting for it, watch the guards. Sooner or later, they are going to leave with the agent. Follow them and find your moment. Once you get that agent, go back to the house and get Bartowski out. Think you can do that?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "Good. Call me back when you got the agent. I want to know who she works for and why we did not get any head up on this."_

Sarah is angry with herself. She is angry at the fact that John was right. He seems to be the only one that had an objective view over Chuck. She hates to admit that she tends to get emotional around Chuck. Even when she felt that she was at her coldest toward Chuck, she had some emotion toward Chuck. Casey, on the other hand, observes Chuck with frustration. However, he, at times, will admit to Chuck's contributions to the team. There had been times that he had even acknowledges Chuck's potential. However, he never forgets what Chuck is.

Sarah Walker hates to admit it, but meeting Chuck had made her life better. It was hard to explain it, but she could not see herself being anywhere else at this point in life. Chuck always seems to make her at ease with herself.

She closed her eyes wishing that Chuck was behind her right now saying something goofy to bring a smile out of her face. She wishes that Chuck talking endlessly about something trivial like a movie. She, most of all, wishes that Chuck was in the van.

Instead, she is waiting in her van with her knifes and guns waiting for a phone call.

"Feels like high school all over again." said Sarah to no one in particular.

********

Owen disarms the security system. He watch as the laser barrier went off. He approaches the hatch with the confidence that there will be no surprises. If there are any surprises, he brought the rest of the guards with him. They were waiting behind him with their guns out.

He slide the door open and go down the ladder. Once at the bottom of the ladder, he waits for the two guards to come down. He had the remaining guards above waiting in case the agent gives them trouble. As he waits, Owen looks at the door to the room that supposed to hold the hostage.

"Holy…." His brain did not take the time to complete his thought as he notice that the door is open. Owen automatically took out his gun. Not waiting for the other two guards, he walks straight to the room that should have the hostages.

He looks around the room wanting to throw up. It was empty. He figures that the agent would not be here, but the waiter is missing too. That is not true. He had thought that both individuals would be in the room still tied up. Owen could see the empty chairs with ropes by them. He approaches it with caution. He bends down and pick up one of the ropes. He stares intently at the rope that is in his hand. In frustration, he throws down the rope back on the floor.

One guard walks in the room with a puzzle look. Like Owen, he had his gun in his hands.

"Where's the hostages?" ask the guard.

"They escaped nimrod." replied Owen in irritation as he stood up from the floor.  
"How?"

"They untie themselves. That's how. Can't you form an intelligent thought in your head?" Owen felt his frustration growing by the second. It did not help that the other man that is trying to carry a conversation is an idiot.

"But where did they go?"

"There is no where else for them to go. With the laser barrier and the jamming signal, they can't go anywhere except the room." Owen starts walking back toward the door.

"Holy crap." The guard step away from Owen. He knows what it meant.

"Get a couple more boys down here. We are going to get them." Owen checks his gun, wanting to hurt someone.

***********

"Tell me that you love me." command Jenny as she put the cover back on the disk that she had been working on.

"What?" No woman had commanded Chuck to say that. Jill, Lou, Sarah, and his sister never said that to him.

"Tell me that you love me." Jenny looks at Chuck, waiting for him to respond.

"I hate to tell you this, but I am an old fashion kind of guy. I don't say I love you until the sixth date." It was not the response that Jenny was hoping for. She was expecting him to do what she said. Instead he went with a joke that she did not see coming. She did not know why, but it made her happy.

"I think I solve our problem." Jenny said it with pride.

"However, I will say this: You are a genius." Chuck said it some glee.

"Thank you."

"What did you do?" ask Chuck.

"Honest truth or the layman's truth." inquire Jenny.

"The one that does not make me feel like an idiot." reply Chuck.

"I really do not know how to make monkey sounds." Chuck could not believe that he walk into that.

"Funny. Give me the layman's truth."

"Lucky for you, I know the coordinates of my ship. What I did is simply program it in this disk. The device will teleport to that coordinates. The problem is that it is a one time thing. The device will simply forget it after it is used." Her smile is disappearing. Chuck could see that. It had been a slow progression. He can see that Jenny is concentrating on what she had to do.

"That's a good thing." said Chuck with some restraint.

"Well, not really. In order for me to do that, I had to get rid of some stuff."

"Important stuff?" inquires Chuck.

"Some. The teleportation device will only work one person at a time now and it will take two minutes for it to be ready between trips." state Jenny.

"That's not too bad." Jenny looks at Chuck. She knew that two minutes was too much time. Too many things can happen in two minutes. Jenny just hopes that luck will prevail.

"Here's the plan. One of us will go first. That person will carry the other disk. At arrival, that person will turn on the other disk. After two minutes, the other person will get on the first disk and will teleport out of this room and to the first disk." said Jenny.

"That's it." It seems too simple to Chuck. He had to be sure with Jenny.

"That is it."

"There's no catch?" ask Chuck.

"No catch."

"Then why are we still talking about it?" Chuck look around. It was definitely time to get out of this place.

"Let's go then." Jenny put the metal disk down on the floor. She turns it on. The disk starts to hum with power. "We just got to give it a minute to warm up.

"You should go first." said Chuck after some thought about the situation.

"What?"  
"Jenny. That second disk is the other person's way out. In case something goes wrong, I wouldn't know what to do. To use your analogy, it would be like a monkey trying to figure out how to drive a car. You do know what to do. You have to go first in case that disk acts up." explain Chuck to Jenny.

"Nothing is going to happen." reassures Jenny.

"Those are famous last words said by many people right before something bad happens. I feel better if you went first."

"Fine." Jenny figures it is best to let Chuck win this argument.

"Good." They look at the disk warming up. "Can you carry both the disk and the power core?" Chuck never thought about it.  
"Yes, I can. It is not heavy."

"Is there anything that you can not do?" ask Chuck.

"Biology." There is not pause or hesitation when Jenny said it. "I do not know anything about biology."  
"Really?" Chuck took some joy in the fact that Jenny is not perfect.

"I do not know why some species have a tail while others do not. It just simply puzzles me." Chuck could see her baffled face.

"Wow. You really don't know." said Chuck.

"Machines and ships; that I can figure out. Give me a day, I could master any language. Give me a few seconds, I can take apart and re assembles a weapon. Give me a second, I can figure out how to use the weapon. However, don't ask me how human reproduce." Chuck let the comment hang there. He looks Jenny, who turns her head to look at Chuck with doe eyes.

"No."

"What?' ask Jenny.

"No." reaffirms Chuck to Jenny.

"Why are you saying no?"  
"I am saying no because I am not having the sex talk with you surrounded by alien weapons." said Chuck, hoping that Jenny would acknowledge the weirdness that is going on.

"Prude." Chuck could not believe it. Jenny just called him a prude.

"Midget." replied Chuck.

"Dork."

"Shorty."  
"Monkey boy."

"Space girl."

"Earth Man."

"Are we like twelve? Seriously, why are you doing this? This whole time you have been flirting or teasing me. Why?" asks Chuck, trying to stop the obscurity of the conversation.

"I do not want you to be afraid of me." Chuck almost did not hear it. He looks at Jenny with astonishment.

"What?" He had to be sure that he understood Jenny.

"The first time that you saw me, you were afraid of me." There is a quiet calm in her voice. Chuck could tell that she is being serious. "I did not like that. I prefer that only the right individuals are afraid of me."

"Hah." His mind is trying to comprehend his new thought.

"I like you, Chuck. I prefer that you like me too." For the first time ever, Chuck knew what to say to her.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, you are starting to grow on me like fungus." The moment that fungus comment came out of his mouth, Chuck instantly regretted saying it.

"Good." Jenny smile at the thought. Chuck smile. A beep went off. Both friends look at the disk that is on the floor.

"Looks like it is ready."

"OK." said Jenny. She made sure that the other disk was in her right hand while the power core is in her left hand. "Am I missing anything?"

"Hold on." said Chuck. He went to the big box. He found what he thought is the switch. He presses it. The box's light went off. The humming from box dies off. "OK. Jamming device is off."

"OK." Jenny stands on the disk when they heard it. Chuck and Jenny look at the direction of the sound. It came from the door. Her hearts skip because it did not take a genius to know who was coming through the door. Quentin's guards open the door with purpose and guns in their hands. When they saw Chuck and Jenny, they point their guns at them.

"No…" Jenny never completes her thought. She disappears in a blue light. Without any instruction, Chuck put his hands up in the air. They run toward Chuck. Chuck knew that he was not going anywhere. They had him in his sight and he did not feel the need to die at this moment.

"Where did she go?" yell one of the guards.

"I don't know. She just steps on it and well, you seen what happened." Chuck did tell the truth. He had no idea where Jenny went.

"Put your hands behind your back." command the guard. Chuck did that, knowing full well what could happen and will happen. The man called Owen came walking in the room. He saw Chuck with his frightened face and hands behind his back.

"WHERE IS THE GIRL?!" yell out Owen.  
"Sir, she got on this thing and disappeared." A guard picks up the disk. Correction: He tried to pick it up. After a few tries, the guard left the disk on the ground. Owen made his way to the disk. He looks down on it.

"The scientists that we hired had been trying to make that thing work for three years now with no success. This girl had it for three minutes and used it to get away. Who the hell is she?" Owen did not bother hiding his anger. He took his gun out and point at Chuck's head. "Who is she?"

"I don't know." Owen shook his head when Chuck said it. He couldn't believe that he ask the waiter about the agent. After all, Owen put the agent in the room with the waiter.

Owen closes his eye and starts to count to sixty. At sixty, his anger did not disappear, but he did not have the desire to put six bullets in Chuck's head.

"Fine." Owen look his head in frustration as he try to think of something to salvage this situation. "Get this waiter a black hood and cover his ugly face. Tie him up in a chair. Put him in the back of the truck. We are leaving." Owen points his gun on the disk and shoots it. The disk depowers and shot out sparks. Chuck look at the disk hoping that Jenny got to her ship. Now, he had to hope that Sarah and John Casey can get him out of this.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sarah continues to drive at the appropriate distance for tailing a vehicle. As she continues to observe the safety of the road, she could not help but worry. In her gut, something is wrong.

It had been thirty minutes since the van left Quentin's property. Since it was the last vehicle left on the property, she figured that the mysterious agent was being transported in it. Fighting all urge to go back into the house and look for Chuck her way, she followed the van with some apprehension.

The thing that worried Agent Walker is the simple fact that she had not received any phone calls on her cell phone. Sarah had hoped that Quentin's security detail would have called her the instant that they left the property. What she hoped and what actually happened, that is a different situation.

She reaches for her cell phone and look at it. She has her bars back on her cell phone. Whatever was jamming the signal, Sarah figures that she is officially out of range from the device. Whatever is going on in this situation, her partner should know about it. Sarah hit the appropriate buttons and put the phone on speaker.

"Walker." John's voice did not sound pleased as he answers his phone.

"Casey. Situation has changed." said Sarah as she looks at her rear view mirror making sure that no one is following her.

"What's going on?" The annoyance in John Casey's voice is apparent.

"A van left the property about thirty minutes ago. I have been following it. I don't know what's going on, but I still have not received any phone call."

"Where's the van going?" ask John.

"Warehouse distract by the shipping yard."

"Crap." Sarah did not expect that from her partner.

"What?"

"Quentin has been at an abandoned warehouse on the waterfront for about a half hour." explains John Casey. Sarah could feel her own frustration growing.

"Not good. Have you been able to get a closer look at the warehouse?" ask Sarah as she passes by a Yugo.

"No. It looks like he has about ten guards here."

"Whatever has happened, it can't be good. The van was the only vehicle left on the property."said Sarah, hoping that her concern would mirror her NSA partner.

"No wonder you are worried. You should have received a phone call by now." Sarah could hear the agreement in John's voice.

"Where are you at?" ask Sarah.

"I am the fifth warehouse when you come in." said John.

"Stay there. I will be right there." Sarah turns off the cell. It is the part of being a spy that she did not like. She did not like how situation change from good to bad within minutes.

*********

With a sonic screwdriver and a hammer, Jenny made quick work in installing the power core. Of course, Jenny had things ready for the installation for a long time. Preparation is a big thing for Jenny when it comes to upgrading her ship.

During her travels, Jenny had seen too many ships. She kept an eye on the dimensions and measurements of the various ships that she had encountered. She figured the reasons for such things based on observation. If she could not figure it out, she went looking for the answer. Jenny talked to various captains about their ships. Some reasons were trivial while other reasons made perfect sense to her. Jenny took what she needed and applied it to her ship.

As she frantically check on the connections from the power core to her ship, Jenny gives thanks to her preparation. The installation went quicker than she had anticipated. All she had to do was to make sure that all the connections to the power core and the computers were fitted properly. Her only problem is the fact that she kept replaying the last moments that she was with Chuck.

The moment that she saw the guards walking into the room and the teleportation activated, Jenny had bad thoughts on Chuck's situation. Once she arrived at her ship, Jenny removed all bad thoughts about Chuck and focused on the task at hand. She did not bother in using the disk. She already figured that Chuck was nowhere near the other disk. What happened after that; that was something that Jenny did not want to think about.

Chuck had become a bright spot during her tenure on Earth. During their very short time together, Jenny could not help but like him. She was angry at herself that she left her bright spot behind like that. That went against everything Jenny believed in.

It is Jenny's turn to save Chuck.

Jenny runs up to the cockpit. She checks her wiring to make sure everything was secure and connected. Once she felt satisfied with everything, she hit the red button, hoping that it would turn on.

The ship starts to light up and hum with power.

"YES!!!" yells out Jenny with such enthusiasm her voice echo throughout the ship. "Computer. Give me some good news."

Hello, Jenny. replied in a robotic voice. Her ship is alive and it made Jenny jump out of her chair.

"Computer. Run a full diagnostic. Make sure everything is up and running correctly." command Jenny to her computer.

Of course. It appears that there has been an upgrade done while I was offline.

"Yes, computer. You got yourself a new power core." Jenny starts to pace her ship.

Of course. It will take an hour for me to align it to the system.

"I do not have that much time. I am press for time. I just need to able to fly. Tell me that you can do that."

Due to the fact that we are on Earth, the power that is required for flight is sufficient. All weaponry will also be functional. I will still need a few minutes to power up.

"Good. Is it safe to assume that I have all computers online?"  
Yes.

"Good. Pull up all law enforcement communication channels. Search all channels for these words: Chuck, Quentin, CIA, DEA, Torchwood, NSA, and arms dealer."

Yes, Mum.

Jenny waits patiently for the results.

************

John watches as the van park only a few feet away from him. His mind starts to flood his mind with insult, smart ass remarks, or a joke. He resists only for the fact that this mission is hanging by a thread.

John Casey turns his focus back at the warehouse that Quentin walked into forty minutes ago. He watches as the guards continue smoking their cigarettes. John shook in head in disgust. He turns his focus back on the van when he heard the van's door closed. He sees his partner waiting for him. He approaches the van with purpose.

"What took you so long?" ask John to Sarah.

"Traffic." The moment that it came out of her mouth, Sarah regretted it. Sorry." They went to the back of the van and open up the doors.

"What's the plan, Casey?" ask Sarah as she took out her clip from her gun. She grabs another clip knowing that it was full.  
"Simple. Shook and awe." said John to his partner as he took out a smoke grenade from a briefcase in the van.

"Did you inform the General?" Sarah grabs another gun and check if it had a full clip.  
"Yep." John had his gun ready.

"Great." Sarah did not bother hiding her annoyance at the development.

"She needed to know about the situation." defend John.

"I am not arguing with you, Casey." Sarah did not want to argue about it with her partner. Things were bad enough as it is.

"So, why did you ask?"  
"I just wanted to be sure whether to leave my phone in the van or not. I don't want it going off." Sarah tosses her phone in the van.

"Alright. Let's go." The agents close the doors. Both agent starts to run toward the building hoping for a quick resolution to his mission.

**********

Chuck is being lead out of the van by a pair of hands. He did not like how this mission has turned from a surveillance mission into a typical rescue-Chuck mission.

After being led out of the room filled with alien weaponry, he was tied up and shoved into a van. They placed a hood over his head. He listened as the men got into the van. He heard as they drove off. He heard cars passing the van as it drove to its unknown destination. Once it finally stopped, Chuck made a small prayer to God, Buddha, Mother Earth, Odin and all deities to save his butt.

Chuck could feel a hand grab his black hood and remove it. He squint his eyes to help adjust to the lightening. Abandoned warehouse did not help brighten his mood. In Chuck's mind, it could only spell Doom with a capital D. With Quentin standing in front of Chuck with his own ten guards, doom may be the wrong word to use in this situation.

"Hello, Charles." said Quentin.

"What's going on? Why am I here?" Chuck decided to continue playing the dumb idiot in this situation.

"I am so sorry about this." apologies Quentin.  
"For what?" Faking confusion with his captive, that is not hard for Chuck.

"I'm sorry for making you a hostage. I originally wanted to simply kill you." There was sincerity in Quentin's voice when he said that.

"Oh." Chuck could feel sweat starting to form on his forehead and his heart start to race. "Well. Apology accepted. I think I will have to live being a hostage as opposed to being dead."

"I am so glad that you understand." said Quentin.

"That's me. Just an understanding kind of guy." Chuck put on his smile that he was pretty sure that did not illuminate confidence or understanding.

***********

"Motherchucker." said John Casey as the two agents look into the window of the warehouse.

Luck decided to give the two agents a hand. There was a window that did not have crap layered over it. As both agents looked inside the window, they found that they had a clear view of Quentin and his hostage. Then luck dropped a bomb in the form of Chuck Bartowski.

"Where's the agent?" ask John as his grip to his weapon tighten.

"Something must have happened." state Sarah to her partner.

"Like what?" ask John.

"It does not matter." It is true as the word left Sarah's mouth. Their mission did not change because of this new development. The only thing that changed was the situation.

"You're right. We just have to get Chuck out. If we are very lucky, the remote will be there."

"Let's go." said Sarah as she walks away from the window.

************

Chuck could feel that his sweat going down his head. The time for miracle has to happen soon. Quentin looks like a cool cucumber. Chuck could not blame him. Quentin had the advantage.

"So, why am I a hostage?" Chuck decided that stalling may be a good thing here.

"The woman that we put in the room with you is an agent."

"Agent? For whom?" It did seem weird to connect alien and agent together. Faking the ignorance is becoming a reality for Chuck.

"If I had to take a guess, Torchwood." said Quentin.

Chuck could feel it. He closes his eyes, not wanting to make his face. He tried to keep his face from moving

_A building in England._

_A man wearing a long black jacket and a smile on his face._

_Reports blacked out._

_A series of octagons forming the letter t._

Chuck opens his eyes and saw that Quentin is staring at him with a funny look.

"Are you alright?" ask Quentin.

"Yeah. I just get headaches during time of stress." Chuck moves his head to show that he is attempting to rub his forehead. Quentin did something that Chuck did not expect. He came over to him and untie his ropes around his hands. Of course, it did help Quentin had guards pointing guns at Chuck.

"I can understand that." Chuck smile in appreciation as he rub his head.

"So, what is Torchwood?" Chuck asks. His flash did not give him too much information. It seems that whatever Torchwood is, U.S intelligence did not have enough on them. He saw a lot of reports with pages blacked out.

"See. Normally, I would lie to you. But you have seen the room." Quentin walk away from Chuck.

"What room?" Chuck continues the dumb ass routine, hoping that it would stall more time.

"Don't." Quentin stops walking. He turn back to face Chuck and took a few steps closer to Chuck. "Nothing I hate more then someone playing dumb with me. Owen told me that you were in the room. You saw the ship, didn't you?"

"Yeah." answers Chuck.

"That was an alien spaceship that crashed on American soil. An alien spaceship. That is huge. It means that we are not alone out there in the space. Guess what? The government has known for a long time. You know what they did about it."

"No."

"Nothing." Chuck could see the disappointment in the man's face. "Charles. They did nothing. Guess who has?"

"I don't know."  
"The U.K."

"You mean England." Chuck did not really expect that answer. He figured it might have been China or Japan. Hearing England as being an answer, Chuck did not know what to think.

"That's right. Jolly old London, England. They did something about that. They form their own agency whose sole purpose is to fight aliens for the sake of their country."

"No way."

"Yes, way. I guess there had been incidents in England for years. It had gotten so bad that they set up their own agency to deal with it. They deal with alien invasion using alien tech against them. Using alien technology against the aliens. That agency is Torchwood. Then I started to wonder. What about the rest of the world? What are they doing to combat these space invaders? Do they have their own versions of Torchwood. You know what I found out.

"What?"

"The rest of the world is behind with the times. I then realized that there is a perfect opportunity. I thought all I have to do is find the tech and sell it to other countries."

"That's it."

"That is all I am doing, Charles. I am making sure that the rest of the world is catching up with the times. Let's be honest with ourselves. Sooner or later, there will come a time when the threat is so big that we will have to defend ourselves. I rather that we level the playing field then having to deal with the aliens with stick and stones."

Chuck could see something that he had not seen in bad guys. This man was not the simple bad guy that he has seen. He was not in it for the money…..

"Wait a minute." The question slams into Chuck's brain like a hit from John Casey's fist. "If you are such a believer, why don't you just give the tech away?"

"Because this operation cost money. I have to find the technology and I have to figure it out. Scientists cost a lot of money to find and to keep. This is not a cheap operation to do. If I have to do this, I have to do it the right way. Beside, if I can get a profit out of this, I will make it." Quentin gives Chuck his best smile. There is no shame in the man's eyes. There is no remorse in his eyes. Chuck could see it in Quentin's eyes. He is in this thing for the money.

This was the type of bad guy that Chuck has dealt with.

*********

John and Sarah enter the building with such ease that no guard could hear them entering the building. The guards are so focus on Quentin and Chuck that they completely ignore their surroundings.

As Quentin continue to talk to Chuck, John could not help but think on what kind of man that they were dealing with. He had dealt with nut jobs as a NSA agent and a Buy More employee. They were all the same in their line of thinking. Sarah did not bother paying attention to Quentin. She was busying counting on how many guards were in the area and what they were carrying. Getting Chuck out was going to require more than the classic shock and awe.

********

Jenny starts to tap on the dashboard.

"Computer, tell me you have something.

I am sorry. All key words have not yield any results.

"Great. I am running out of options and time." Jenny had to get out of her chair. Chuck is in danger and she could not figure out how to find him. She did not like being helpless or without options. She had a spaceship, the brains, the skills and the sonic screwdriver. She is not going to let bad luck get Chuck kill.

She looks at her sonic screwdriver.

"Of course. How can I be such a monkey's aunt?" said Jenny in such disbelief. Jenny walks to her computer and found a port to plug her sonic screwdriver. She put it in.

"Computer. Access Chuck's file on the sonic screwdriver." commands Jenny to her computer.

Accessing.

Jenny starts to tap on the dashboard again.

Downloading Chuck's file.

"I can not believe that I forget that I scanned Chuck earlier in the evening. The sonic screwdriver should still have his DNA record in it. Scan the whole area for Chuck based on those readings. With the jamming device off, you should be able to locate him."

Scanning for Chuck.

Jenny sits down on her driver seat, already knowing what was going to happen.

I have found the individual called Chuck.

"Then let us go and save him." Jenny starts pressing the buttons to get her wonderful spaceship in the air.

***********

"So how did you do it?" ask Chuck to Quentin.

"Do what?"

"How do you find all of that stuff?"  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you." said Quentin. "I found the first item when I was waiting for my boss at the time. I was in Bolivia. I saw a streak of light across the sky and saw it crashed on Earth. It made such a noise that all the local thought it was an earthquake. Since my boss was to busy snoring coke up his nose with hookers, I figure it would not hurt to look for it. Worse case scenario, I would have a meteor rock.

"What I found was a burning spaceship and an alien with a gun in its hand. He fired one shot and then died. The thing had a hole in its chest. I could not believe it. Since I didn't want to carry a dead alien, I just took its gun and burn the ship down to the ground.

"Then I started to wonder. I couldn't have been the first person to see an alien. So I started to research and keep my ears to the ground, so to speak. Guess what, Chuck?"  
"What?"

"I wasn't the first one out there to see an alien. That's how I found my life's purpose. Do you know how it feels to be considered an idiot from your peers?"

Chuck did not want to answer the question.

"Trust me. I hate feeling like an idiot. You saw all of those people at my party earlier in the evening. Few years ago, they wouldn't even bother acknowledging my presence. Now, they would worship the ground that I walk on. Hell, they would pay to worship the ground that I walk on. Ever since I found that ship and its weapons, my life has changed. IT HAS CHANGED SO MUCH THAT EVEN THE US GOVERNMENT WOULD TRY TO TAKE ME DOWN. ISN'T THAT RIGHT?!!!! Chuck look at Quentin confused as he start to yell.

"CMON! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE OUT THERE! JUST COME ON OUT OR I WILL PUT A BULLET IN THIS MAN'S HEAD!"

Both the guards and Chuck look around the area. When he heard the gun come out, Chuck did not bother turn back to face Quentin. He knows that Quentin is pointing a gun at his head.

Chuck should not have been surprises to see both John Casey and Sarah Walker come out pointing their guns at Quentin. The guards, in turn, point their guns at the agents.

"See, Charles. The government wants to stop me." The calm voice sent a chill up Chuck's spine.

"You sell weapons to countries that would threaten the world. So yeah we do want to stop you." said John in a calm fashion.

"So you do admit that there are aliens out there."

"Aliens? What the hell are you talking about? I am just here to arrest an arm dealer." replied John. Chuck believes in John Casey. He did not look like the type of man that would believe in aliens. He is the type of man that Chuck would imagine that would only believe in what he has seen.

"Well. Whatever you are here for, it does not matter. I have a hostage and I have the remote. I think I am doing better then you." Chuck then turn to Quentin.

"Remote?" ask Chuck in confusion. Quentin reaches inside his pocket and put out a cylinder.

"I have to be very careful in this business. Owen made a point that I should always have a contingency plan in case agents come for me. In this case, I have a remote to a bomb that will blow up if I press the red button."

"No."

"Yeah. If those agents don't put down their guns, I will make sure that a hospital full of people blow up."

"Ellie." whispers Chuck that Quentin did not hear him. Chuck turns back to his handler and simply kept his eyes on Quentin.

"Fine." said Casey. Chuck turns his attention back to Sarah and John Casey.

John and Sarah slowly lower their weapons. Chuck could feel his hope slipping away. The guards approach the two agents to relieve them from their guns. John had his tough guy stare at Quentin while Sarah turns cold. Quentin walk pass Chuck. His attention is now on the agents as opposes to Chuck.

"See what happens when you underestimate a person." Quentin did not bother hiding his arrogance. He put the remote down on a table and approaches the agents. All the guards and Owen focus on the agents.

"You think that you can take me. I am bigger than both of you. I am the man who will save this planet. I am the man that will create governments and societies. I am bigger than you and you can't stop me." Quentin got into John's face. "You are nothing but tools. I am the carpenter that will bend you. There is nothing that can stop me. I am…."

A noise interrupts Quentin's train of thought. Everyone could hear it. Quentin's own eyes grew. Everyone turn toward the noise. Everyone could see the entrance door to the warehouse slowly close. Everyone then look at each other. They were counting how many people are still in the room. Then they turn to look for Chuck. He was not there.

"Smart waiter." remark Quentin as he figures out what happened. He then looks at the table. His pride for Chuck turn in horror when he notices that remote was not on the table.

"Oh Crap! The waiter took the remote!!!" yell out Quentin. "Get him back here!!!

Quentin starts to run out the door hoping to catch up with Chuck. Sarah and John did not bother thinking about their next step. They both knew what to do. With Sarah's kicks and John's fists, they start to fight the remaining guards, hoping to even up the odd.

**********

Chuck saw an opportunity and he took it. With everyone's attention focused on Sarah and John and Quentin putting down the remote, Chuck saw his opportunity. The remote lay on the table. It was screaming at him. All Chuck could hear was his sister's voice. The moment he heard her voice, Chuck made a small prayer again to the gods. He grabbed the remote and ran. With Devon and Sarah working at the hospital, Chuck knew he had no other choice. He did not want to take the chance that there was a bomb in the same hospital that Devon and Ellie was at. He had to get the remote and run like mad.

Chuck thanks Devon in his mind. The run that he had earlier in the week actually made running easier. As he run, Chuck could not help but think: Bryce would never run from the bad guys. Knowing Bryce, if he was running, he would have set up traps, explosive devices, and a get away car.

Unfortunately, he did not have either of those items. Chuck had only his legs and luck. Even then, his luck was running out.

As he turns into an alley, Chuck thought another thought: He wishes he had a GPS device. If he did, he would not have walk into a dead end alley with only a dumpster keeping it company.

"No. No. No." Chuck look around for an opening like a door, a fire escape ladder, or a hole to get into. Once he turns around to leave the dead end alleyway, he found that he just run out of time. Quentin and the guards just block his only exit.

"Bravo, Charles, Bravo." Quentin claps his hand to Chuck. "I got to admit. I was not expecting a waiter like yourself to have the intelligence to see an opening and taking it. It was very stupid of me of leaving that remote there. All this time, I was rambling about people underestimating me, I forgot all about you. I was underestimating you."

"Sorry." Chuck did not know why he apologizes to Quentin.

"Don't be. I admire that. The only problem is that I think that we are a stalemate."

"You could let me go." said Chuck, knowing full well that Quentin would reject the suggestion.

"See. You know that is not going to happen. The only reason that I am here is to take back that remote. Then my men will kill you."

"Oh." said Chuck.

"Sorry, Charles. You are going to die."

"This is so gross." That statement made everyone stop cold in their track. Quentin lost his train of thought while Chuck wonders who said that. The dumpster lid starts to open up. The guards simply point their guns at it. Everyone look in awe as Jenny crawl out of the dumpster. There is a banana peel on her shoe while she shook off the pieces of garbage out of her hair.

"Jenny." said Chuck in such disbelief that he could not believe it.

"Chuck." Jenny turns to Chuck and give him her brilliant smile.

"You came back?"  
"Of course. Did you expect me to do anything else?" inquire Jenny to her new friend.

"I don't know." Said Chuck.

"Well. Now you know. I am always going to come back. You don't leave your friends behind. It is simply not proper to leave your friend behind with men carrying guns." Chuck finally figures her out. Chuck is pretty sure that there are other things about her that he would never know. Now he knows that she is like Morgan: Loyal.

"I guess."

"Excuse me." Interrupt Quentin. "Who in the hell are you?"

Jenny turns away from Chuck to confront Quentin and his guards.  
"Oh, I'm Jenny."

"Well, Jenny." Quentin made sure that everyone could hear his annoyance. "I don't care who you are but I am not amused."

Quentin points his gun at Jenny.

"Neither am I." Jenny's smile disappears. She did not want the man to think that she is not being serious. She made sure that he understands the severity of his situation. "It does not take a genius to know who I am dealing with. I find you to be very annoying and petty. That is a bad combination in a person when he is carrying a gun. That being said, you have one chance to leave Chuck alone and turn yourself in the proper authorities."

Quentin smile at the request.

"You have to be kidding." Quentin tried to keep his laughter in.

"I am not kidding." Jenny position herself in front of Chuck.

"I hate to tell you this little girl, but there is two of you and five of us. To make matter go in our favor, we also have the guns. So, you can take that one chance and shove it up where the sun doesn't shine." Illustrates Quentin to his two captives.

"Wow." said Jenny.

"What?" ask Quentin to the blonde that is getting on his nerves.

"You really do not know who you are dealing with." Jenny gives Quentin a small smile.

"Please. Whatever agency that you work for, I can take whatever heat that they can dish out." Jenny could see that Quentin is trying to give out the aura of bravery.

"See, Chuck." Jenny turns back to Chuck. "That is why I like you. You are clever and smart. This guy, not so much."

"You know what?" Quentin did not bother keeping his cool any longer. "Screw this. I am going to bust a cap on your pretty little skull." Quentin points his gun at Jenny's forehead. She simply smiles.

"Start paying attention. Do you really think that is a warehouse behind us?" ask Jenny as she point to the warehouse.  
"What?" ask Quentin. Jenny did something that no one expects her to do. She snaps her fingers. The illusion of the building reveals the reality of the situation: The building is a hologram that conceals Jenny's ship. Chuck's eyes grew big. He had accepted the fact that Jenny is an alien. The fact that there is an actual space ship that is floating in front of him. The reality hit him like a bull.

"Oh my God." said Quentin as he slowly lower his guns. His own mind process what he had always known. With his mind processing at what he was looking at, Quentin never heard his men running away in fright.

"Impressive?" ask Jenny.

"Yes. It is so beautiful." Quentin drop his gun as he marvel at the sight of the ship.

"Well, take a good look at it."  
"I am."

"Good. It will be the last thing you will see." Jenny took out a small traq gun out of her pouch. Chuck never saw her move so quickly. She presses the small gun onto Quentin neck and press the trigger. His eyes, in return close and Quentin fell to the ground.

"What did you just do?" ask Chuck.  
"I simply put him to sleep. He wouldn't remember what happen here."  
"Why?"

"He just saw my ship. I really doubt it would be my best interest if the whole world knew that I was here. Beside, he was pointing a gun at us."  
"Good point." agree Chuck.

"Look. I got to get out of here before your handlers come around." Jenny approaches Chuck.

"Why? You just help saved me."  
"You are so cute when you forget. If the whole world knew that I was here, who do you think they would send to get me?" Jenny had to point this out to Chuck. As smart as he is, Jenny could tell that Chuck had not think the whole thing through. She watches as Chuck process the information.  
"They wouldn't?" It clicks in Chuck's head.

"Yes, they would. At least right now they would."

"OK. What do I tell them?" ask Chuck. Jenny hand the gun to Chuck.

"Simple. Tell them that you took out Quentin."

"What about the guards screaming for their lives? I am pretty sure that they will say something else." point out Chuck to Jenny.

"I really doubt that you will see them again." Jenny is pretty sure that the spaceship scared the guards. It was one thing to see a broken down spaceship. It is another thing to see a fully operational spaceship flying above the ground.

"I don't think I can lie to them."

"You have to." Jenny places her hand on Chuck's arm. "I am depending on you on keeping me a secret."

With that, Jenny snaps her fingers again and she disappear in a light blue light. She disappears in front of Chuck. He turns around to see the spaceship was no longer there. Instead, the dead end warehouse stands in its place. As he stares at the warehouse, he could hear some footsteps. When Chuck turn around, he see his handlers running by him.

Sarah stops as she saw Chuck.

"Casey, he's right here." She approach Chuck with caution. She looks down to find Quentin on the floor. Her surprised face told Chuck everything. Casey looks at Chuck with some pride in his face.

Chuck took a deep breath and put on a small smile. He knew what he had to do. He had to lie to his handlers and pray that it was the right decision.

"Hey." said Chuck to his handlers.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Congratulation team. You have turned a mission from a failure into a success." said General Beckman.

The weary members of team Bartowski looks at the television screen in John Casey's apartment. General Beckman and Director Graham look pleased. Due to the exhaustion, neither members of the team was able to return the smiles. Sarah Walker knew that her eyes had bags underneath them. John Casey had to stretch before the video conference. Chuck just simply continues to fight it. When he is exhausted, Chuck tend to do something pretty stupid of Morgan proportion. Still, he continues to fight it even for a few minutes longer. Chuck made himself take deep breaths as he continues to place his attention on the General Beckman and Director Graham.

"Quentin is being escorted to a CIA holding facility. Before he even got on the truck, he requested for a deal." add Director Graham as he stand next to General Beckman.

"What can he offer is another thing entirely different. With his computers confiscated, we are confident that we will uncover important details of his operations." said General Beckman.

"To make matter worse for Quentin, we did find his hidden room underneath the house." said Director Graham. The statement cause Chuck's heart to jump. He kept his mouth shut. He never told his handlers about the secret room or what was in it. He did not want to give either authority figure a reason to put him in a bunker. He knows that it is by their mercy that he is still here. If they found out that he saw the room filled with alien weaponry, it would all but seal his fate.

"A hidden room?" said John Casey with disbelief.

"Yes. He had a subbasement armed with state of the arm security system. What we found in the room will pretty much secure Quentin in a maximum security faculty for the rest of his life." answers General Beckman to her trusted subordinate.

What did you find in this hidden room?" ask Sarah to her superiors. Chuck thanks Sarah in his mind considering that she just echo his thoughts.

"While we did not find the infamous one of kind weaponry that Quentin is famous for, we did find an obscene amount of drugs and illegal firearm." reply Director Graham. Chuck nearly choked on his spit. Both agents turn to their asset, who simply nods his head to assure them that he is alright.

"Obscene amounts? How much are we talking about?" ask Sarah once she felt comfortable with Chuck not dying from his own spit.  
"Enough to start a civil war in any South American country." Both agents let out a sigh of relief. Chuck places his poker face on and sighs with them. He fights the desire to ask either Director Graham or Beckman if they were lying to him or not.

"With all of this and the guest list from the party, we have enough evidence to put Quentin away for a long time and there is a possible closure on several ongoing cases that we have." said General Beckman as she continue to maintain a smile on her face.

"Good job, team. We expect to have the reports within forty-eight hours." conclude Director Graham. With that, the television screen with black. Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief. Chuck, who also fought his urge to look at his watch, finally satisfied the urge.

"OK. It is four in the morning and I am going to bed. Call me after 12:00." Chuck could feel his common sense leaving him. He walks toward the door.

"Chuck's right. I got five hours before I got to be at the Buy More." said John Casey as he took his shirt off. Sarah is a little surprised that he felt comfortable to do that.

"You are going in the Buy More?" asks Sarah who is a little surprised to hear John saying that he was going to work.  
"Of course, Anna is going to cover for me so I can torture Jeff and Lester." reply John to his partner.

"Well, I will be back in the afternoon to start on the reports." Sarah starts to walk out the door. She did not want to know if her partner was being serious when he said the statement. At four in the morning, it was best to leave John alone. She walks out the door and closes it on her way out.

"Finally." remark John as he walk to the door and lock in. He turns on the security system for his apartment.

**********

Sarah watches as her asset use his bedroom door to get into his room. She figures that he had to be tired if he did not bother saying good night. It is not a bad thing. She watches as he locks his window and close the curtain.

She stays for a few minutes watching the window. She had a choice. She can simply knock on the window and sleep with Chuck or she can drive home, take a hot shower, and crawl in her own bed. Both choices had their disadvantages and advantages. She slowly walks up to the window. She lifts her hand to knock on the window when she realizes one thing.

Sarah Walker, CIA agent, walked up to the wrong window.

Without even knowing it, she simply walked pass Chuck's window and went to the wrong window. She looks in and sees the dark living room of the Bartowski's residences. She let out a sigh of exhaustion. She took a deep breath and start walking back to her car so she can get some sleep.

**********

Chuck could hear his phone going off. He made no intention in opening his eyes. As he lies on his bed, Chuck tries to block out the ringing by covering his ears with one of his pillows. After the thirtieth rings, Chuck finally pick up.

"Hello."

"Dude." It is Morgan. Chuck start counting in his head. Morgan had about to the count of sixty before he hang up.

"Morgan, this has better be important." said Chuck to his best friend.  
"Payroll screwed up."

"What?" Chuck rose out of bed fully awake.

"Yeah. We're getting checks today."

"Why?"

"Payroll said that it is a computer error. They caught it in time, but they could not get the direct deposit set up in fast enough. So, they issued out checks."

"So, I will have to come in?" said a frustrated Chuck. After last night's kidnapping and getting suspended, Chuck had no desire to go in the Buy More.  
"Yep."

"Tell me that there are in." Chuck resigns to the fact that he will have to go in the Buy More.

"Just came in."

"Thanks, Morgan. I owe you one." He crawls underneath his blanket. His check can wait for another hour.

**********

After getting another hour of sleep, getting a shower, and getting dressed, Chuck finally got to the Buy More. He walks in expecting a bonfire and screaming customers. What he encounters is helpful sales people and happy customers. He felt a little disappointed, but a little relieved. He looks at the Nerd Herd desk to see Anna staring intently at the computer. He walks up to the desk.

"If I did not know any better, I would think that you are doing the invoices." said Chuck to Anna.  
"Chuck!" Anna smile as she looks up. Her face brightens up when she realize that it is Chuck. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to pick up my pay check." answers Chuck.

"You have no idea how much I missed you. Watching over the whole store is a huge amount of work." Chuck could see that Anna is tired. "If it was not for Casey inspiring fear in everyone here, I don't think I could have done it. I can't see how you can do it."

"All you have to do is prioritize." said Chuck with some experience.

"Easier said then done. I never knew how much stuff goes on in this store." Chuck could see that Anna had some appreciation on what he did around the store. "Well, you make it seem so easy. I can't wait until you get back."

"I got until Monday." Anna leaps over the desk and give Chuck a hug. He is a little surprise by this development.

"Well, it can't get here soon enough." Anna let go of Chuck. She smiles at Chuck.

"So, who has our checks?" ask Chuck.

"Big Mike."

"Alright. I better go."

"See you later, Chuck." waves Anna as she leap back into the desk. Chuck start to walk toward Big Mike's office. What he did not notice is the fact that all the Buy More employees were watching him.

Chuck knocks on the door.

"What did I tell you about interrupting my lunch?" yell out the big booming voice of Big Mike.  
"It's me, Big Mike." reply Chuck.

"Chuck?" said a confused boss.

"Yep."

"Come in." Chuck opens the door and walk in Big Mike's office. He had a Subway sandwich on his desk and a napkin underneath his chin.

"I'm here for my check. Morgan told me what happened." Chuck place on a fake polite smile. He could feel his frustration, anger and disappointment over everything slowly building.

"Of course." Big Mike opens up a drawer and he takes out an envelope. He gets up from his chair and hand it to Chuck. Chuck takes the envelope and opens it up. When he finally looks at his check, his eyes widen.

"Um Big Mike. I don't think my check is right." Chuck looks straight at Big Mike's face.

"It's right. Before you mention it, there is another check in the envelope."

Chuck look at the second check. The surprises keep coming at him.

"What's going on?" His frustration and anger simply disappear as he stares at the checks.  
"Chuck. That is me showing my appreciation for you." Chuck look at Big Mike. He is being serious to Chuck. "You make my life incredibly easy around here. This store wouldn't be able to run as smoothly without you. These few days have been living proof of that. Even with Casey and Anna, there were still fires that I had to put out. You also took one for the team this past week. I know you hated how the whole thing went down. I can't blame you. I hated it too. The thing is that most of those idiots out there wouldn't have taken one for the store. That is why you got a raise and a bonus check. It is the least I can do to show you how much I respect and value you."

"Um, thank you." Chuck did not expect that from Big Mike.

"Don't mention it." Big Mike sits back down. "Really don't. I don't want the other morons to find out." Big Mike put on a small smile. "See you on Monday?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Have a good weekend." Chuck walks out of the office and close the door. Morgan runs up to him.

"Dude, what happened?" ask Chuck's best friend.  
"I just got a raise." reply a stunned Chuck.

"Really?"  
"Yeah."

"Holy crap." Morgan shares in Chuck's shock.

"Yeah."

"You know what that means." points out Morgan to his best friend.

"Let's go to the computers and do it over there." said Chuck. He knew what it meant. The best friends walk toward the computer section. No one was there. Both men look around the area. Everyone seems to be by the television section of the Buy More. Both men could see that there was a Star Trek Marathon running and it grabs most of the employees' attention.

"Ready?" ask Morgan.

"Of course."

"OK. Four, five, six, seven and eight." The best friends start to in a bizarre chorography dance moves that could repel most females. For both men, they did not show any indication that they care.

After a minute of their dancing, they both stop.

"You know, we don't dance the raise dance that much." mention Morgan to Chuck.

"What? Yes, we do. We dance at least once a year." counter Chuck.

"Well, that is because you get the raise." point out Morgan.

"You could to, if you did actual work." said Chuck.

"Hey, that is blasphemy."

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted." said Morgan to his best friend. "So, what are you going to do with the major loot that you scored?"

"Well, I was thinking of buying Sarah a present."

"Really?" Morgan felt a little disappointed. Ever since Sarah came into the picture, Chuck had his focus on Sarah's well being. There was nothing wrong with that except the fact that Chuck tend to forget about his own needs.

"Then I realize that I really don't know what to buy her. So, I am leaning toward something frivolous." Morgan's eye could not hide his surprise. His mind rushes to the one thing that Chuck would consider frivolous.

"No way."

"Yes."

"Please tell me that it is something that we both enjoyed."

"I said that I was thinking about it." Chuck did not want his best friend's hope to go up to high.  
"I don't dare say its name."

"Then don't."

"Oh, Chuck. If you buy it, I would love you forever."

"Are you trying to persuade me or repel me?" ask Chuck to his friend.

"Sorry." apologizes Morgan, hoping it would persuade Chuck into buying the one thing that both men wanted.

"Don't worry about it. See you later."

"If you mean, tonight. Yeah."

"See you later."

Morgan starts walking toward the entertainment room. Chuck could figure out what his best friend is going to do. It was best not to think about it for too long.

"Wow!"

Chuck's heart skips a beat when he heard the voice. He starts to look around the store frantically. All the employees were still at the television section. If only that was what he is looking for.

"Can I say that I have not seen such dancing in my life?" said the familiar voice. Chuck knows that voice. He is just trying to figure out where she was hiding. He looks frantically for the blonde hair.

"Seriously. I think you may need some dance lessons." joke Jenny's voice.

"Well, it is not meant to be something serious." retorts Chuck to the familiar voice.

"I can tell. There was a lot of joy in that dance. Trust me; I have seen plenty of joyous dances.

"Yeah. I bet you have."

"Are you looking for me?" ask Jenny.

"What if I am?"

"Oh, Chuck. You are not looking at the right place. Think about it. Where would I really be?" tease Jenny to her friend.

"You like to freak me out. Play with my mind. So, if I want to freak someone out. I would be in the last place I would look for. You…." Chuck start to eliminate hiding places in his mind. Her voice had to be close by. He eliminates the Nerd Herd desk, video games section, the appliance section, and the grill section.

"Have…" Chuck look up the ceiling for any sign that she is in the ceiling. He had been up there and Jenny is small enough to be there.

"To be…." Since there was no sign of Jenny being in the ceiling, he narrows down the choice. Chuck realizes that Jenny did give herself away. She saw Morgan and Chuck dancing. If he can't see her, that means she is not physically here. It only leaves one place where she can be. She had to see him and speak to him.

"In the computer." Chuck turn at the laptops that is being displayed. The only thing he sees is the screensavers. He feels a little disappointed.

"My clever Chuck. Right idea. Wrong computer. I am behind you." Chuck turn around at the regular desktop computer. Jenny, the blonde alien is staring at him from the monitor with a smile. Her face covers the whole computer monitor.

"Oh my god!" Seeing Jenny in the computer still freak Chuck out a bit. "It's you."

"Of course. Who would have it been?" ask Jenny as if it was obvious to anyone.

"I don't know. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figure I should check up on you. I have to make sure that you are still in one piece."

"Thanks."

"So, what do you have any plans for today?" ask Jenny with some hesitation.

"Maybe." Chuck hesitates a little bit when he answer that question.

"Anything important?"

"Maybe." Jenny's smile disappears as she let out her frustration.

"You are not going to make this easy, are you?"

"Maybe."

"Chuck Bartowski. I am trying to ask if you would want to have lunch with me."

"What?" Chuck did not expect this from her.

"Lunch, food, eat, with me."

"Where?" ask Chuck as he starts to wonder if where Jenny actually is.

"Clever Chuck. You are starting to ask the right questions."

"Trying to."

"Succeeding with flying colors. I am on the roof of the Buy More with a couple of sandwiches." answers Jenny.

"You mean this Buy More?"

"Where else would I be? Me and my spaceship."

"What?"

"Are you going to keep asking questions or are you going to have lunch with me?" ask Jenny. She could see where this is going. If she did not stop, Chuck will keep asking questions.

"Yes!"

"Alright then. See you up here." The computer screen went black to its screensaver. Chuck stares at it for a moment. He wonders what he was thinking. After all, this could be a trap. An alien girl could be luring him into a trap for the sole purpose of probing him. A shiver shoots up his spine at the thought. Still, she had sandwiches.

He decided that the sandwiches would be worth it.

**********

The moment he walk into the door, John Casey took out his gun. As he walks in slowly into the room, he let out a sigh of relief. He could see the blonde sitting on his sofa. Agent Sarah Walker is using a laptop on the coffee table. John could hear the machine gun-like typing from his distance.

"Walker, what are you doing here?" ask John as he put his fire arm away.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Sarah stops her typing and turns to her partner with a little surprised look. She could see that John Casey is wearing his Buy More uniform.

"Big Mike let me go home. He said that I looked like crap and that I should get some rest." John approaches Sarah.

"That is pretty bad if Big Mike said that. Didn't you get any sleep?" asks Sarah as she resume her typing.

"I tried to. I ended up finishing my report instead of sleeping." Said John as he took a peek at what Sarah is typing. It was the basic report over last night's mission. Exactly what he expected to be.

"Sorry to hear that." apologize Sarah, knowing that feeling all too well.

"I'm not. I'm all done. I got the rest of the afternoon to get some shut eye while you take care of the nerd." The thought did give John a brief smile.

"You act like it is a bad thing that I am watching Chuck." That thought did give Sarah a smile.

"Hmph." John went to the kitchen, knowing full well what Sarah or Chuck will never admit to each other. "Want anything to drink?"  
"No, thanks." Sarah stops her typing. "Casey."

"Yeah." John opens up his refrigerator. He has sport drinks, water, fresh vegetables and cooked chicken. He grabs the bottle of beer that resides beside the tuna sandwich that he had been meaning to eat.

"Do you want to see something?" John closes the refrigerator with a little apprehension. The last time he heard that one of his friends showed him something he dare not remember.  
"Depends what it is." He opens up the bottle and took a big drink.  
"Our mysterious agent."

"What?" That statement grabs John Casey's attention.

"I caught her on our camera." John went to his partner.

"Back up and explain everything from the start." Sarah could tell that she had her partner's attention.

"Well, I went back on the footages that we got from our cameras at Quentin's house. Like before, the cameras were not working when we were there. About ten minutes before the van that had Chuck left, the cameras went back online."

"We always thought that Quentin may have a jamming device. That proves it. Something must have happened to it."

"Exactly. I got footages of the guards leading Chuck to their van." Sarah saves her report. She closes out the document and opens up the video player. Sarah opens up the file that contained the video from last night. Sarah starts to play the video on the laptop. The laptop shows Chuck being surrounded by guards. John simply nods his head.

"OK. What should I be seeing besides Chuck being boy hostage?"

"Exactly that. Nothing special here. It does show that everyone left in the house left with Chuck. In theory, no one should be at the house. I simply fast forward the footage, seeing if there may be another player that knows Quentin operation."  
"Never thought about that." said John.

"I wouldn't either if it was not for movie nights with Chuck."

"We both know that real life is different then the movies."

"I know. I thought it would be a good idea to make sure. Look what happens an hour before our team raid the house." Sarah fast forwards the footage. John then saw the little blonde woman simply appear. She starts to walk down. She stops and turns. Sarah stops the video. The image of the blonde woman's face was clear as day. John could see the ponytail and a smile on her face.

"What the hell?" John did not have to be reminded on who it is on the computer screen. It was the woman from last night party that caused the disturbance. "Where did she come from?"  
"Don't know. All I know is the fact that she was in the house. I fast forward through the whole footage. Take a guess what I found out." Ask Sarah to her partner.

"Don't want to. Tell me." John did not have any desire in playing the guessing game.

"Based on the footage of this video, she never left the house." state Sarah to her partner.

"What?"

"That is exactly what I said. I went through the whole footage again. Nothing. I don't have any record of her leaving the house."

"Even when our team got to the house?" ask John. He could see where Sarah was going with this train of thought.

"My theory is that she was in the house when our team searched the place." The chill went up John's spine.

"That does not make any sense. We would have found her." argue John to his partner.

"I know. Like I said, I don't have anything showing that she left the house." Sarah had to reason with her partner.

"Have another team sweep the house."

"Done. I have already set that up. They are sweeping it as we speak." John nods his head. He forgets that his partner is good at her job.

"Did you tell the General or the Director?"

"No. Considering that we have nothing, I did not think it would be wise to mention before I talk to you about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I plug the agent's face into our databases for all known agents. It came up with nothing." John backs away from the sofa and the laptop.

"You have been busy." points out John to his partner.

"Yes, I have. Unfortunately, nothing to show for it."

"So, our mysterious agent is still a big question mark. You think that she found the room."

"No. There were enough agents that we would have caught her." Sarah looks at the woman's face. Her certainty melts away. "I don't know. Something about her is different. I can't put a finger on it."

"Besides, having nothing and just a gut reaction, what now?"

"I'm just going to put her face in the system. If she turns up again and if we get lucky, we will have something to go on. Maybe we might get lucky and actually find out who she really is."

Sarah lead back and look at the picture, wondering who she is and where could possibly be.

*********

"I got to admit. I am impressed." said Jenny as she took another bite from her sandwich. Chuck look at his new friend.

"Really?"

"I am being serious. With what you told me. I can not help but be impressed. You flying a helicopter, which you have no idea of flying. You save your sister. You disarm a bomb. You have no experience and you still did all of those things. I have to say that you are one impressive individual."  
"Thank you."

"Not only that, you have your own sandwich." Jenny took another big bite out of the Chuck sandwich.

"Well, it does help if you dated the owner of the deli." Point out Chuck to his friend.

"You must have made a big impact on her if she still has it on the menu."

"Well, I am pretty fantastic." Jenny chuckles at Chuck's remark.

Chuck and Jenny are sitting on a blanket facing each other on the roof of the Buy More. Each individual had their own sandwich and chip. While Chuck is drinking a grape soda, Jenny opts to drink a nice hot chocolate. She takes a good look at Chuck. She could not help but smile at her new friend as he takes another bite from his sandwich.

"It looks good on you." said Jenny Chuck tried his best to chew his sandwich.

"What?"

"The confidence. It does look good on you."

"I have confidence." state Chuck.

"I know. I just saw it. But you don't keep it on. You really should keep it on more often then you do. It makes look good."  
"Thanks, I think."

"Well, it was a toss up with confidence and the mustard on your cheek." Jenny smile as Chuck wipe his cheek. He felt the mustard as he wipe it off.

"Thanks." Chuck smile. He just got a raise and he is eating lunch with a cute woman. He could ask for more but he did not want to push his luck. "I have a question for you."  
"Ask away." said Jenny.

"Did you take that entire alien tech out of that room last night?" ask Chuck. He made sure that he is staring at Jenny's eyes. Jenny took a deep breath. It was not the fact that the question was hard. It was the fact that she could feel herself blushing.

"Yes. I did go back. I actually went back for the ship's parts. I was always going back for it. When I got there, I actually look at the room. I realize that it would be best to get rid of all of it before anyone else found it." said Jenny.

"So what did you do with it?"

"I threw it all in the sun." Jenny bit into the sandwich. In an odd way, he believes her.

"Oh."

Jenny looks directly at Chuck. For a whole minute, they eat their lunch in a calm fashion. Jenny could not keep her smile off of her face. She took a deep breath. The next part is the hardest part for her.

"You know that saying where if you save someone, you become responsible for that person." said Jenny to Chuck as he finish his sandwich.

"I don't know if it is an actually saying or if it has been made up by someone. But I know what you are talking about."

"Well. I save you. Now, I am responsible for you."

"No, you are not." Chuck did not know where this is going.

"Are you sure?"

"I am pretty sure that I can take care of myself."

"You are not going to make this easy for me."

"Easy for what?"

"Chuck, I am trying to ask you to come with me." said Jenny with some frustration.

"Excuse me?"  
Jenny snaps her finger and her ship appear behind her. Chuck's eye widens. He finally is getting a better look at the ship that saves him. While he saw it last night, the lighting was not the best. With it floating in front of him, he got the best look at the ship.

"Wow."

"I seem to get that reaction from everyone."

"It helps to have a ship."

"Yes, it does. So what do you say?"

"About what?"

"Seriously. Are you dense?"

"What?"

"I am asking you to come with me in my ship. I want you to come with me to see the birth of a universe. I want you see the emerald river. I want you to see the Vikings on their ships. I want you see to see the end and the rebirth of this planet. Chuck Bartowski. The question is never where you want to go or what time period you want to see. The question is what are you waiting for?" Jenny extends her hand to Chuck, waiting for an answer.

"I can't." Jenny's eyes widen in surprise at Chuck's reaction.

"Oh." Jenny looks into Chuck's eyes. He did not even flinch when he answer it. "Well. I understand. I mean it is hard enough to realize that you are talking to another species. To add the fact that there is a spaceship and the fact that it can travel to time not to mention that the fact that I am asking you to come with me only after twelve hours of meeting me I can blame you in not wanting to come with mebecauselet'sbe …" Chuck got off the ground and went up to her. Jenny is running her words together and it is becoming hard for him to understand her.

"It is not what you think."

"It's not."

"It's not you. It's me." Jenny looks at Chuck in confusion at his statement.

"Well, that is the first time someone has told me that. I do not like it."

"My sister is getting married." blurt out Chuck.

"Oh."

"Here something you don't know about me. My mother left me and my sister when I was very young. Dad was left to take care of us. He did not really do a good job. My sister and I had to rely on each other. She has been with me almost every step of the way. She was there when I got accepted to Stanford. She was there when I got expelled from Stanford. We rely on each other. She now found someone that will be with her for the rest of her life. I want to be there for her if she needs something."

"Oh."

"Then there's this." Chuck points his head. "As long as I have this in my head, the government needs me. It's not ideal. Beside, if they found out that I am missing, they would come looking for me."

"And?" Jenny could tell that Chuck is telling the truth. She also can tell that there is something else.

"There is this girl." Jenny could see the signs.

"What's her name?" ask Jenny

"Sarah."

"Pretty name."

"She is."  
"You like her?"

"Yes, I do. I know that I would regret it if I did not try."

"I understand. You do not have to tell me anymore. You do not want to be alone." Chuck saw it. It was brief, but he saw it.

"That's why you ask me." Jenny bit her bottom lip. "You don't want to be alone."  
"The universe is big and beautiful. I want someone to see it with me. I do not want a romantic relationship. I did that once with my ex. It did not work out. All I want is a mate, a friend, an amigo."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. At least not right now."

"Excuse me?"

"I want this out of my head. I want control over my life again. I want to go to Paris without worrying about spies. I don't know if it will work out with Sarah. I do know that whatever happens, I want my life back. I don't see myself working here at the Buy More forever. I want to do something else." Jenny looks at her friend.

"I tell you what. I will let you do what you need to do. After that, I will come back. When I do, I will not accept no for an answer. Deal." Jenny extends her hand out again.

"Deal." Chuck shook her hand. He thought of something. "Question. How long did it take you to master that time travel device?"  
Jenny made a face as she let go of his hand.

"You haven't' master it, did you?" He had seen that face before from Morgan many times.

"I am here."

"How many tries did it take you?"

"I do not know the exact figure, but more then one. Less then a million."

"I think I will wait until you master that."

"Very funny." Jenny felt a little sadness. "You are being serious. You are not coming."

"Yes, I am." Chuck could tell that Jenny wanted him to go. He felt a little conflicted. He really did want to go. Chuck reaches inside his pocket and took out his phone. "Here."

Jenny catches the phone.

"That's my phone. Call me when you have something to talk about. Call me when you have a song to sing. You can call me when you are feeling a little crazy. Most of all, call me when you need a friend."  
Jenny looks at his phone and smile.

"I will. Just remember. I am coming back." Jenny snaps her fingers. She disappears in a blue light. The ship that floated above the Buy More starts to rise toward the sky. Chuck simply stares with his mouth open and watch the ship disappear in the sky.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Chuck turn around and to see Jeff and Lester standing by the entrance of the roof.

"Having lunch."  
"OK. Not the ideal place, I would have in mind." said Lester. "Anyway. Me and Jeff want to say we are sorry."

"Really." Chuck bent down and starts to pick up the blanket and trash.

"We screwed up. We did not mean to get you in trouble. You always had our backs even when we didn't deserve it." said Lester

"Let's be honest. We should have been fired a long time ago if it was not for you." Add Jeff. Both men look down on the floor in shame. It had been the first time that Chuck could recall that either man did such a thing.

"Fine. Just don't do it again." Both men lit up like a Christmas tree.

"So, why are you having lunch on the roof?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Chuck walk pass them astounded by his reply. Chuck shook his head. If it was not for the two guys, he would never meet Jenny. He owed them one, but he will never tell them that.

Chuck did have one question on his mind. When is Jenny coming back?

The end


End file.
